End of Innocence
by pappy73
Summary: They say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Being an Italian Godfather will not stop a Sicilian Principessa from killing me, it will only make her more determined. We fight hard and love harder that's just who we are, but when faced with the largest obstacle of our life, can we come out of it togther or will it tear us apart?
1. End of Innocence Prologue

**End of Innocence**

**PROLOGUE**

I stayed hidden, just as my mother and father instructed. When the first knock sounded from the front door, my entire body froze in fear. My parents had reminded me not to ask any questions, just do as I was told.

"_Isabella, go upstairs! Hide in the linen closet. No one will find you, you'll be safe there. We love you. Now go," Father whispered in a hurried, clipped tenor._

_I was an obedient daughter, and ran to where I was told. The walls were thin, and with the advantage of the acoustics in the house, I heard the entire event unfold below me. _

"_Swan, I believe you have some information for me, no?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Marcus." Father replied, calmly._

"_I am not a patient man; we know you have information on Masen. If you just give us what we need, we'll leave quietly. If not," there was a lengthy pause, and anxiety boiled in the lower depths of my stomach; my pulse raced, "well, we'll start with your lovely bride here."_

_The mystery man spoke with a distinct, thick accent; one I could easily pick out._

"_Who is Masen, are they talking about…?" I had thought to myself. _

"_Now, are you going to start talking, or am I going to make an example out of your wife?"_

"_You're making a very big mistake Marcus," I heard my father growl out._

_Daddy never sounded more dangerous._

"_Charlie, please give them what they want; think of Isabella." Mother was near hysterics, pleading with my father._

"_Swan, I'm giving you one last chance."_

"_Marcus, if you touch Isabella, __**he **__will find you, and when he does, __**he**__ will kill you. Make no mistake!" _

"_Search the place; she has to be here somewhere." The foreign man ignored my father's warning, and gave his orders._

_My blood ran cold and the hair stood up on the back of my neck. _

_I heard doors being slammed, drawers being dumped; I just knew they would find me at any moment. I could hear my mother's screams from downstairs being muffled. _

"_Alright Swan, have it your way. Felix, Antonio take care of these two."_

"_Yes boss."_

"_Riley, I want her found, now."_

"_Yes boss." _

_I wrapped my arms around my body barely breathing, offering myself any comfort I could. Hoping they wouldn't find me. I stared into the black door praying, knowing what my fate was going to bring. In the next instant, I cried out as I was ripped out of my hiding spot. I felt a rough tugging on my hair as someone pulled me up. I screamed, kicked, and then bit the man, trying to escape his ironclad grasp._

"_Ow, you little bitch. You'll pay for that."_

_He laughed, and I felt a hard smack fly across my face. The assault landed me in the front room. _

"_Careful Riley, the boss wouldn't want her marked up. She will bring a very good price. That one's feisty, but beautiful; she will do well at auction." _

_I felt the leader's eyes leer at me as he drank in my appearance. _

_I couldn't stand his lasciviousness and turned away, only to witness my parents lying in a pool of their own blood. Bullet holes in between their eyes. _

I woke up gasping for air, hoping beyond hope it was all a nightmare. Knowing it wasn't.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and this is my story on how I was sold into the underworld of the Italian mafia.


	2. End of Innocence Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own anything Twilight or related that is all Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the plot to End of Innocence.

**A/N **

**Hello! This is my second go around with this fic. Mobward is still my favorite! This go around it will start off with a slow burn. **

**I hope everyone likes it and will take it easy on me. Like I said it's my first fanfic so it is a learning experience for me. **

**This story started going in a direction I didn't like. I had reviewers telling me that Edward was a cheating abuser. The abuser I could see, but the cheater I didn't understand. Oh well, like I said it started going down a path I didn't like. So, I changed it. Some of it is still the same, and some of it has been drastically changed. **

_**Do not **_**expect me to change it just because it is going in a direction you don't like. The mafia is a dirty business. **

**Some of the men in this story are cheaters, abusers, alcoholics, and yes, even murderers. If that is a trigger or if it's not your cup of tea, turn away now. **

**I would like to thank Tiffany Cullen for beta'ing and putting up with my poor use of comma's and grammar usage. Your a true sweetheart!**

**Without further ado…**

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

**~~BPOV~~**

My eyes searched the room only to find a sheet of black surrounding me. The damp, musty smell that I awoke to was beginning to burn my nostrils making it drip with mucus. I had no idea how long I'd been here or how long they planned on keeping me which caused a panic to stir within me.

"Hello?" I cried out into the unknown.

No sound.

"Is anyone out there?"

Again, I listened and was greeted with nothing but the sound of the sobs I fought so hard to control.

My stomach grumbled reminding me that it had been a while since I last ate. It felt like days had gone by. I yearned for some homemade Italian pizza. It was the last thing I had eaten at dinner before I was taken captive. The last I would ever eat of my father's cooking.

The tears came harder, which only made me more miserable. My bladder was urging me to relieve myself, and I had nowhere to go. That was the least of my worries, however. I had something more pressing.

Things like, _where in the hell was I? Who had done this?_

At the house, the one called Marcus didn't seem interested in anything but information on **him**. When he didn't get what he had come after, I was the one he had come for only after killing my parents in cold blood.

_Why?_

Never mind what they would do to me. What would they do to **him**? What were their motives?

How long would I be left alone?

There was a sound to my left, a door opening. I schooled my features, took my anguish and tucked those feelings away. I wouldn't show them any weaknesses.

A man with short, dark hair and menacing eyes entered the room throwing a scrap of lace at me.

"Get up, and put this on. The boss wants to see you," he told me brusquely.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me why I'm here, you asshole!" I snapped. I was not going to cave into these maniacs. I was not going to show fear; if I did, then they could destroy what was left of me.

"No questions."

I didn't want to acquiesce to his orders, but I knew that playing along was the only way to live through this nightmare. I eyed the man, urging him to go away so I could undress in private.

"Hurry up." He urged, not giving an inch to my silent request.

I was shaking in fear, scared of what they had planned for me, but I'll be damned if they knew it. I didn't want to give them any reasons to touch me. I inspected the slinky garment. Fine, black silk nightie, soft to the touch with its delicate lace stitching.

My prison guard, with his height billowing over me, pinned me with an unforgiving glare. There was a glint in his eyes, something dark and mysterious. This man had deep secrets I wished to learn.

"Do you mind, I'm not changing in front of you."

He smirked, and to my surprise, turned and left.

I quickly shed my clothing, and slipped the lux lingerie over my head with seconds to spare. When he came back, he was holding up an expensive, dark leather collar.

"What the hell, do I look like a damn dog? You're not putting that on me, I can walk on my own just fine," I yelled.

"Boss orders, I follow instruction. You will wear collar. Now, put it on. " He spoke broken English, and it was difficult to understand over his accent.

_These people are out of their damn minds._

I grudgingly placed the collar around my neck, hating everything it could represent.

Once in place, he tugged me along out into the hall and up some stairs to an office with two large, solid, black doors. He knocked, and a resounding "_Come_" made me turn my head to look up at my guard.

My rope handler jerked harshly, and I nearly tripped through the doorway, trailing after him.

He threw a look of disgust over his shoulder and I snapped back, "_What?_ It was your own damn fault."

A chuckling further in the room stole my attention, and I came face to face with the man of my nightmares.

"So, Isabella, we meet again."

The sound of my name rolling off his accented tongue made me feel dirty and cheap.

"I must say you have blossomed into an exceptionally, beautiful young woman. Tell me young Miss _Swan_, did your father have time to train you to be a mafiosi wife, just as worthless _as _your mother was, before he met his _untimely_ demise?"

Sarcasm dripped from his words, and I was dumb founded. _This _was my kidnapper and my parent's murderer? I stared at the traitor, Caius Buscetta, underboss to my father for nine long, grueling years.

This underling carried himself in an audacious, domineering manner. That tempted women, who feared and wanted him all in one breath. His jet black hair was slightly curled all over barely brushing his shoulders, and his hard, dark blue stare commanded those around him to bend to his every will. He knew his assets, and relished in it. Women, like my whore mother, easily fell in to his tangled web of lust and deceit. Behind the pretty picture he presented, lay a man who was ruthless and cunning.

He'd do anything to get what he wanted, even slaughtering the man who gave him everything; my father. Like betraying him with his wife wasn't enough.

Renee' found it amusing that I was aware of her affairs. When my father was out of town on business, Caius made it a point to visit after twilight; they were none to quiet about it either. Many acted completely oblivious to their escapades, while I confronted them on more than one occasion. I made empty threats about revealing their sins, but it would have devastated Charlie.

My father was Charles Provenzano Swan, the notorious _Godfather_ _of Organized Crime in _Corleone, Italy.

When I turned 13, my father began grooming me to take my rightful place in the Borgata of the _Sicilian_ _Mafiosa_. This was highly unorthodox considering women were not in the mafia, but according to Charlie I was the principessa to the Sicilian Mafiosa, like it or not. I didn't want the title and fought hard against him until I couldn't fight anymore.

My mother, Renee' Manzilla-Swan, was a typical mafia wife. She didn't hear anything, see anything, and therefore she couldn't say anything. She spent her days shopping and her nights drinking, except for when Caius or the other men she entertained demanded her time.

I wanted to spit on this man before me for his heinous crimes.

_Thou shalt not lust after another man's wife. _

Caius seemed to understand that I had no intention of answering his question, and he turned to speak with the man who brought me before him.

"Don't you think she's very beautiful, Demetri? She would be the perfect trophy to show off as my prize, no?" he said appraising me.

Demetri gave me a once over, "To plain for you, Boss,"

"Hmm, yes, but I can see the appeal. You're beauty is understated by your fair unblemished features," Caius said while twirling a sharp, silver letter opener between his fingers.

I still hadn't responded as I felt a harsh tug on the rope tied to my collar that almost sent me to my knees. I shot the behemoth a death glare.

"Watch it _testa di cazzo__._"

"Thank the boss for his compliments." He sneered.

"I will when I want to, dickhead."

"Easy Demetri," Caius interrupted.

"Oh, they were right about you. You are feisty. I like my women to put up a fight."

I gave him a challenging look before asking him what I had been dying to know.

"Why did you do it? Was it for the power, because you're a miserable bastard if you're hoping to rule the _mafiosi_?"

His eyes flashed with a warning, and he cocked his head to the side not saying anything. His jaw clenched tightly, and his eyes narrowed. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his steely gaze as I witnessed his eyes visibly transition from the sky blue they were to a stormy night grey.

I pushed a button that set him off, he was pissed now.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about what's going to happen to you?"

I was not about to let him know that I was terrified. All my life I had to be strong. Charlie always said to look a person in the eye. _Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world right in the eye_ but remember to not show my fear. Do not exhibit fear; fear was a weakness.

"This is the way I see it Miss _Swan_; your father's time was up as our _Godfather_. He was growing soft, weak. He also had pertinent information that I needed, but he refused to cooperate. He made his grave and had to lie in it."

A rich laughter bubbled from his belly, but it wasn't out of joy.

"You will not get away with killing my father Caius. Every _Mafiosi Boss_ around will come looking for you once word of what you have done and that I've gone missing is out,"

"See that's where my genius plan comes in. I'm listing you at auction to smuggle you out of the country. After that, you'll be untraceable, and my hands will be cleaned. Anymore questions I can answer for you _principessa_?"

_He was selling me? Like a sex slave? _

"What the fuck do you mean sell me, I'm not fucking cattle?"

A giant hand flew out of nowhere and backhanded me. I could taste the copper of blood spilling from my mouth; my face swelling from the second impact it'd received in a matter of hours.

"Well now, surely the men are not going to be happy about that one." He said dryly, watching my blood mare his premium carpet.

"Miss Swan, do you know who I _really_ am?" he asked, cocking his head to the side trying to contain his amusement at the same time.

"Yes, you're a sick, twisted bastard who likes to play games with people's lives. Someone that's going to meet _his_ untimely _demise_ when he gets caught," I implied, standing tall and fearless.

"Demetri, be a good man, and correct _Miss Swan_ of her ignorance." He said, waving his hand at Demetri as though to be dismissed.

I heard fingers crackling, and the minion did his master's bidding.

"He is the grandson of the_ late_ Calogero Vizzini _the Boss of Bosses_ in Sicily," Demetri relayed robotically.

My breath hitched and I started hyperventilating before everything faded into darkness. My only thought as my heart raced, _it can't be. _

When I came to, I was imprisoned back in that tiny room before I was taken to Caius. Remnants of the conversation in the office trickled back into my memory, and I digested all that I had learned.

I had been kidnapped by Caius Buscetta, my father's most _trusted_ right hand, to be auctioned, sold, and shipped off out of this country. Another mafia war lurked, waiting for something to set it off, and my disappearance would begin the domino effect.

Calo Vizzini was known as the _Godfather of Sicily, Italy_ prior to my father's reign. He ruled the _La Cosa Nostra _and brought it together as we know it today. He maintained peace throughout not only Italy, but it extended in America as well. After his death, Charlie took his place as the next Godfather, igniting malicious hatred within Caius.

Just then the door opened, and I was greeted with another visitor. The steady staccato of designer heels clipping on the hard wood floor beneath me, captured my notice. A beautiful woman wearing the six inch killers stood over me.

Her grey pencil skirt wrapped around her firm figure, a crisp white blouse barely containing her abundant chest; a sable mane arranged in an elegant up style.

"Good, you're up. Your showing starts in thirty minutes so I have little time to get you presentable. Come." She demanded.

She was void of emotion, and I sensed that she may be a force to reckon with. I followed her to another small room that had a shower and a small vanity set up in the corner.

"Strip, bathe, and use _this_ when you're done. Don't give me trouble, or I won't hesitate to call on Demetri," she said pointing to the lotion.

Before she was out the door, she uttered one more order, "You'll be wearing these," motioning to a pile lying on the vanity stool.

Not wanting to go round three with Demetri, I obeyed. When she came back into the room, she grabbed a brush, yanked roughly, untangling any knots before she French braided it. She didn't bother with much make-up, citing that her _Boss_ wanted me resembling a fresh, virgin sacrifice. She did however apply a light coat of mascara and a swipe of lip gloss across my plump lips. They were slightly engorged from the constant abuse I dished out; I was continuously nibbling on my bottom lip.

When she deemed me appropriate, she told me my time was up.

Off to the auction block I go.

I was terrified.

Demetri returned, placing my collar and rope back on before he shoved me out the door. He was closer to me as we walked, like he was hanging back with purpose.

My rope was completely slack when I caught up with him. We stood side by side, though it was only momentarily, just long enough to whisper in my ear, confusing me further.

"I know you have no reason to, but trust me. Keep your head down, and _don't_ utter a word."

I was ushered into a large, opened den, and told to stand in the middle of it. Only a bra and thong set, the shade of warm amethyst, concealed my _attributes_. I felt a cool breeze skate across my skin; my nipples perked and were visible under the flimsy material of the bra. I knew it wasn't only the cold in the room that had me slightly trembling, however.

The curtains that blocked me from view on all sides slid open, revealing a score of men crowding the large meeting room, hopeful of purchasing _someone_ tonight. I would be bought and used in under an hour. The thought had bile rising up my throat.

Three other girls were brought into the room with me. Each looked younger than I, and of different nationalities. When they came to stand beside me, they all clasped hands. The one standing beside me grabbed mine, and blessed me with her last, willing smile while she was still _free,_ before blinking back new tears.

We were all in the same boat together, more than likely taken for the same exact reason. I squeezed her hand trying to reassure her, to give her some of my strength.

The dark haired woman in charge of our preparations came in again to appraise _the goods_; rating us and setting a number on our stomachs. The girl beside me bore the number two, while I was marked with a one on me. I couldn't figure out why I had a one, and all the others had a three, five, or a two written on them.

"Gentleman, welcome. As you can see, we have four lovely young women this week, all ranging from ages 15-22. Regretfully, only one of them still holds a virtuous status. "

_One?_

A jovial groan of disappointment fluttered about the crowd, before they settled back down and got right to business. She explained the rules; _items _on sell were rated one to five. One being of greatest collectability, to a girl labeled with a five for being worn and torn; _used._ The highest bidder won.

"Let's begin. First, is Luli, a fifteen-year old just off a boat from China. She is healthy, but not intact. She is well versed in house cleaning, cooking, submission, and has been taught how to deep throat. She can also take a full beating without as much as a whimper, Gentleman. _Silence can be golden_. As you can see she has been rated a 4. Let the bidding begin on Luli."

A few men were interested, and a bidding war began, all the while I kept thinking this couldn't be happening.

"SOLD to Bidder # 0054, you may collect your purchase after payment has been arranged."

"Next, we present Dasha, a fair skinned, eighteen-year-old hailing from Russia. She is healthy, but also not intact. She has been taught how to cook, clean, keep house and she also submits. She was brought in by her old master so she is well versed in all things of sexual pleasures; caning, beatings, whippings, clamps, anal play, and needle pleasure was used on this slave. Dasha is listed as a five. Do I hear one hundred thousand dollars?

These poor, _hopeless_ girls. These perverted grown animals, how can they call themselves men? Fucking children? Some of the things they had been subjected to were frightening. I didn't even understand everything that had been described.

_Caning? _

_Clamps? _

I knew how to clean, and cook, and do laundry, but I had only ever been with Edward one time, as far as anyone else knew I was still a virgin. I had never even heard of the things she was reading off. I spared a thought for the young girl beside me wondering of her fate.

"SOLD to Bidder #0055, enjoy sir."

Time's up, It was my turn and I felt the onset of a panic attack. I fidgeted in place unable to do anything. I was good and truly trapped. I wasn't able to fight and stop this from happening. I would be sold, and a room full of deviants ensured that if I put up a fight, I wouldn't go unpunished. I felt the echo of pain in my cheek from earlier, reminded of Demetri's slaps…and advice.

"_Trust me…keep your head down." _

I doubted I'd ever fully trust again, but I'd heed his words, but only because I didn't have the ability to wrangle in my fear and keep them from seeing just how truly scared I was. I was mouthy earlier with my bravado. Now I had nothing left.

I held my breath, unable to completely block what was going on around me. Every second that ticked by, taunting me; my freedom nearly sold to the one who'd pay the most to rape and abuse me.

"Our next _item _is definitely something special. Isabella, brought in from Arizona, is healthy and quite a gem gentleman. She is our one and _only_ intact. She is proficient in cooking, cleaning, and keeping house. Her sexual skills are extremely limited, but do not let that keep you away. She is someone who can be trained to your specification without needing to waste time breaking bad habits. As our only number one this evening, we will start the bidding at five hundred thousand dollars."

The bidding went by in a blur; I couldn't focus on who was bidding. The amount of money that was being tossed around was unbelievable, and it only kept growing.

"2.5 million!"

The lady conducting the auction almost faltered, staggered by the amount herself. I went completely numb.

"Going once." She called out, pausing briefly, waiting with anticipated breath to see if anyone would raise the bid higher.

"Going twice?"

I kept my head down the entire time, my body vibrating as I stood alone, dead center of the room. All eyes on me, more men contemplating the pros and cons of out bidding Mr. 2.5 Million.

No one else came forth.

"Sold! To bidder #0050. Congratulations on your prize."

I felt someone jerk my arm and pull me backwards, telling me to stay until the last girl of the night was finished.

"Our last one of the day gentleman is Alla. This small one is sixteen years old, brought in from the Ukraine. She is healthy and is not intact. She had a young owner so she is not thoroughly broke in. She has been taught how to cook, clean, and service on demand. She is rated at two. Let the bidding begin, gentleman, on our last slave."

I watched _Alla _shake so badly that I could see her knees visibly quiver. She was wringing her poor little hands together so tight that they were turning purple. Finally, after what seemed like forever we heard "SOLD, again to Bidder #0050. Congratulations on your two slaves' today."

"Gentleman that concludes this week's auction, thank you for attending. Those of you that have purchases, please collect them now."

All hints of pleasantries aside. She meant business.

Alla and I were herded off to the side, together. I wrapped my arms around her trying to protect her, as though it were my job to. The pull and protectiveness I had over her was something I had never felt before being an only child, maybe it was she was still young. Being, sixteen she was still a baby in my eyes, yet she had done and seen more than I, the adult.

My heart broke for her and me.

Would I ever see her again?

Alla began to cry silently into my shoulder, and as I tried to shush her as a large, towering man approached us. It was the first time I lifted my head since entering the bidding room. This man wore his hair in short curls that teased his neck line, and he had clear baby blue eyes that drew me in.

This was our new master.

He had to have stood well over six feet, and he wouldn't take his eyes off his newest purchase. He looked down at me with his steely blue eyes; I knew I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He grabbed a hold of my arm roughly dragging me out with Alla in tow. We got to the exit of the building as he stopped us, looking around.

"Look, I'm not that bad of a guy, well I am, but it depends on who you ask," he said chuckling.

I looked up at him and could see the dimples in his cheeks. He seemed boyish, and his words weren't unkind. I so badly wanted to be able to trust that maybe, just maybe life wouldn't turn out as badly as it seemed.

"But listen okay, my boss is a hard man, don't piss him off, don't look him in the eyes, and whatever you do don't talk back to him. Got it?" he said talking quickly.

He was giving us a warning, telling us how to act, for our safety.

Regardless, it was Alla and I now. We didn't have anyone else. I had to trust him, and hope that it wouldn't bite me in the ass one day. He was all I had left. He was the only one left to show me any true kindness. I was confused, but my instinct was something that had saved my ass in the past. My instinct was saying to trust this man.

I had no other choice. I nodded in understanding, but in truth I was terrified of what was to come.

"My name is Emmett by the way."

"Why are you telling us all this Emmett?" I asked him quietly.

It was his turn to look at me stunned and shocked, why I had no idea.

"Because what Caius did was wrong, but don't you worry. Boss will make it right," he told me with a menacing smile.

"Besides that, he has his own reasons. Here's our car, head down _Principessa_."

I opened my mouth just to close it again, speechless. Why would someone pay a lot of money for me?

How did he know I was a _principessa_?

"Okay here we go, sorry if I get to rough ladies, just doing my job. Alla, you have to sit closer to the front, the _Boss_ wants to talk to the _principessa_," Emmett told us.

A sleek, black limo pulled up, and he opened the back door shoving me in first, and then told Alla to scoot all the way to the front. He slammed the door afterward, jumping in the front passenger seat. I looked around coming face to face with my new owner, and was I hypnotized.

Familiar soft, green eyes staring at me as though I were an angel from heaven. His hair was its same crazy disarray of a liquid copper, and he had the sharpest jaw line I had ever seen on another person before. His features were chiseled and hard.

He was gorgeous.

Before I could continue to analyze him further, he was barking out at me.

"Did I give you permission to look at me Isabella?"

I averted my eyes quickly to my lap. Then I remembered what Emmett had told me, "_Do not look him in the eyes."_

He pushed a small button on the center console which held a small phone, and similar buttons.

"Yes sir?"

"Put the young girl in with James. I have some business to discuss with Miss Swan." I could feel his glare from across the seat as I remained submissive and kept my head down.

As soon as Alla had exited the car, Edward wasted no time.

"Come," he told me after raising the divider up." I sat with my arms crossed, staring at this virtual stranger wondering what he wanted.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If I were, I wouldn't have just spent $2.5 million dollars in getting you out of the trouble you were in." He huffed out, lifting and running a hand through his unruly, bronzed hair.

"We need to talk and I don't know who to trust especially, after what happened to you and your parents. Now, can you please come over here?" He patted the seat next to him with the saddest look on his face.

I moved over, sitting next to him feeling uneasy and guilty. Guilty, because this was the same Edward that I had played with and grown close to as a child. Now, I didn't know if I could trust him or not. He had abandoned me ten years ago without as much as a goodbye.

He leaned over and started whispering in my ear. The feelings it elicited were not what I had expected.

"We both know who killed your parents and why, but if he finds out that_ I_ was the one to have bought you, he will probably come after you again. There are a lot of things you need to know, Izzy, and when we get back to my estate I promise I will fill you in on everything. For now, we have to make it look as though you were bought to be a sex slave. If anyone is watching or listening that works for him, and they suspect any different, there is no telling what could happen," he explained, pulling back looking me in the eyes. I stared at him willing my brain to start functioning again. Once it did, I nodded in understanding at what I thought I understood.

"Boss, we still have the meeting at Circoni's?" I heard Emmett's voice come over the speaker from up front.

"Yes, I have to set up the next shipment of coke. Let me know if Newt is on the corner, we'll know if the supplier has shown."

"Yes sir."

Edward turned back to me and sighed.

"Look, I have to meet with this supplier, but I need you to come in with me, Izzy. Like I said, if anyone working with or under Caius and Marcus finds out that you were not bought as a pleasure slave the consequences could be deadly. Just know what I say and do, I would never do it intentionally. We have to make this look convincing. I will explain everything I swear. Stay by my side, do exactly as I say and this should go down smoothly. Okay?" He asked still staring.

By the time the car was coming to a full stop I had started to tremble. I didn't know what to accept, but I sure as hell didn't want to end up in a body bag either.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, I told you I won't let anything happen to you." Edward told me before we stepped out.

The sun had started to set, making the day turn cooler. For New York that wasn't unusual I guess. If we were still back in Italy, it would still be in the mid eighties.

I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist pulling me into him giving me a small, reassuring smile. He bent, whispering in my ear, "For what it's worth, I've missed you more than you can possibly imagine."

I smiled, downing my head. I just wanted to get this over with and find out what the hell was going on.

Walking into Circoni's was like walking into a little mom and pop restaurant back in Italy my father and I use to go to every Sunday when I was younger. The smell of fresh oregano, basil, and pesto brought tears to my eyes reminding me of the last Sunday we had spent together.

_Flashback_

"_Ah, little Isabella isn't so little anymore hey, Charlie. Any day now, she's a gonna have a young man asking for her hand. You see, I'ma telling you. She's a beautiful girl." The older lady of the small Italian restaurant teased my father. He frowned shaking his head causing the old lady to laugh a hearty laugh, and my father glanced at me and winked._

"_You are a beauty, Isabella, but you're my beauty," he told me._

That memory will stay with me forever, because it wasn't long afterward that Charlie changed. Something happened causing my father to start traveling more and staying in the states. That's also when my mother changed.

"Isabella, I need you to pay attention sweetheart. We've just been given the clear sign and we're approaching the supplier. Take a deep breath because here we go." Edward warned as we were taken back by the hostess and seated with one of the last men I thought I would never see again.

"Mr. Masen, it's good to see you again. I took the privilege in ordering a round of Mezzaluna. I hope you don't mind. I do love a smooth Vodka," the man commented, raising and tipping his glass forward as to a toast, before taking a large gulp.

"Harry, I came here to conduct business nothing more. If you don't wish to do so, I'll take my business elsewhere." Edward was a straightforward, no bullshit business man. I could see that just by his body language alone.

I had learned a lot in my years, but we'll get to that later.

"Straight to the point, I like that in a business man." He snapped his fingers and a waiter closed the doors behind us. I noticed Edward didn't take his eyes off of Harry Carell for one moment, nor did Emmett or the tall blonde headed guy.

Harry Carell is a mix between a hispanic and native american who was tenacious enough to stay away from the gang life. He and my father fell into the business of coke and heroin trafficking a little more than thirty-five years ago. They had met at a bar that serviced to men in the "industry" after one of my fathers shipments had been intercepted by the feds. Harry had offered up his coke to save Charlie the headache of not having the shipments ready in time. The jagged scar running across his face from cheek bone to cheek bone caused my father to pause and be leery of him, but Harry being the good-natured man that he is, brushed it off and continued talking business with my father. He offered him a deal that my father said he couldn't refuse. Charlie told Harry that if he screwed him over he would be walking with more than a limp, he wouldn't be walking at all. When Harry reassured my father on each shipment it was in and on time Edward became more at ease. So things had been made abundantly clear, Harry is loyal and trustworthy once he gets to know and trust you.

"Thirty keys, shipped in from Honduras for...two mil," Harry told Edward and it looked like Edward was going to take it. I had to stop Edward. Harry was ripping Edward off by over $1.2 million. If I didn't say something now and he actually took the deal, I would feel guilty later on.

"O...," Edward started until I sat there looking at Harry and gave him the signature Swan smirk. Harry knew that he had been made.

Harry started to sweat and shift in his seat. A clear sign of uneasiness.

"Now Harry, you and I both know you can do better than that, don't we?" I asked sitting up, throwing my shoulders back, and putting on that mask as my father had shown me.

"Isabella, it's so good to see you again. I was so very sorry to hear what happened to your parents." I could hear the trembling in his voice as he spoke and so could Edward.

Edward turned, looking at me with a quizzical stare on his face and letting his mask drop for a minute second before throwing it back in place.

"Yes well, as Charlie always said, shit fucking happens. Now, let's see what kind of deal you're going to give my fiance shall we?" I asked looking over at Edward who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yes, as I was saying Mr. Masen, I can get you forty-five keys from Honduras, the purest, whitest shit you've ever seen. It's been going for $500,000 a key here in the states, I can get it for you for say...a hundred a key. Does that sound fair to you Miss Isabella?" Harry asked wiping his forehead with his blue striped handkerchief.

Edward looked over at with a raised eyebrow as though to say, "well does it," and I didn't know if he was angry with me or not. I continued with my mask turning back to Harry.

"Good man Harry, but if you try screwing my fiance over in the future, I won't be so forgiving. Three days, we'll be in touch. Lunch is on us," I finished getting up and walking out with Edward on my arm.

Once we were back into the limo, I thought it best to apologize.

"I am so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to step on your toes. I've dealt with Harry Carell before," I started but was interrupted by Edward crashing his mouth to mine.

At first, I was stunned and didn't respond until I felt his tongue running along my bottom lip. I quickly snapped out of the daze I was in granting him entrance. Hearing his moan, and tasting him after all of these years sent me to places I never knew existed. I inched my hands up into the back of his uncontrollable, coppery, mane and circled my fingers in the curls giving a slight tug earning a growl from deep within his chest.

_Dear Santa, Easter Bunny, and Tooth Fairy, please let me keep him. I'll feed him, wash him, and stroke him all of the time. Just let me keep him. Sincerely, Isabella_

I broke away with the need to breathe just staring at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, but that...what exactly was that back there?" He asked in wonderment.

I shook my head, looking out the window at the restaurant where we had just come. It had all come from an instinct that my father had taught me, but how the hell do I tell Edward that. I turned back to him putting my mask back in place.

"No, I get answers first."

"Fine, Emmett, let's head to the estate, Edward called over the intercom never looking back at me.

Finally, I was going to get some much needed answers.

**A/N**

I know it's different, but I hope the change was a positive one. Let me know what you think of the change!

~~*Pappy*~~**End of Innocence**


	3. End of Innocence Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own anything Twilight or related that is all Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the plot to End of Innocence.

**No copyright ****infringement intended. **

**WARNING: This Mobward is going to have tendencies of possessive, controlling, domineering, and at times of being a chauvinistic asshole. If you can't handle these traits or are offended by them please DO NOT read. **

**Stop by and give a HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta, Tiffany Cullen.**

**HAPPY 4****th**** of July EVERYONE!**

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 2 **

**Welcome Home**

**~~BPOV~~**

Upon entering the estate, we were met with an exhaustive silence and the aromatic aromas of garlic, basil and oregano. I felt as though I had been shifted back fifteen years, walking into the Cullen house to be greeted by Esme and the smell of her special marinara sauce.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the fragrant scent remembering the days left behind in Italy.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, Isabella dinner. Come wash up." We heard Esme shout from the kitchen window._

"_Coming," we responded in unison._

_We raced back to the house from the small pond just feet from the house. That had become our thing, racing no matter how far it was. _

_Edward and I were competitive toward one another, but as we got older it changed some how. Edward had started to let me win more._

"_Scegtti and meatballs, my favorite," I crooned, earning a large smile from Esme and a cute giggle from Edward._

"_Spaghetti," Edward corrected, not making fun, just correcting me as I had done to him for his walking._

"_What?" I asked confused as to why he was saying the same as I._

"_It's SPA-ghe-tt-i. You said scegtti, silly." He blew off the fact that I did have a speech impediment._

_I shrugged my little shoulders mumbling, "whatever." To me it would always be scegtti._

"You okay?" I heard whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked confused, turning, and observing my surroundings.

"I asked if you were okay? You were a million miles away just then." Edward asked placing a small bag on the side table.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Edward shook his head and began looking around himself before he started a short visual guided tour of the downstairs.

"So this it what I like to refer to as my, or...uh...our, Island Estate. I can have Mary or Tia draw you a nice hot bath. I figured after dinner we could sit and have that talk. Does that sound alright with you?" Edward rushed out, loosening his tie at the throat. He seemed on edge, almost nervous.

"That sounds perfect, thank you Edward."

"Don't mention it. Your room is beside mine, which is up the stairs and to the left. Dinner is usually at six. I have some paperwork to catch up on so I'll be in my office, third door on the right." He pointed out as we stood in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll see you at dinner. If you need anything before then just come to my office." As he began to walk off his cell phone was ringing. I guess the job of the _Italian Mafioso Don_ is never done.

I made my way up the stairs as well in search of my new bedroom finding it easily. Upon entering it took my breath away. The first thing I noticed was the large canopy bed that sat in the middle of the room piled high with mountains of pillows.

I took a running jump, leaping on top of the massive, mound of heaven. This bed was the softest I had ever laid upon.

I must have fallen asleep, because loud, angry voices, shouting at one another startled me awake. At first I was confused by my surroundings, until I remembered who had actually brought me here and why.

When I was awake enough, I noticed that the canopy bed I was lying in was covered in a soft, creamy lace and surrounded me in the silkiest of pink satin. I sat up looking around the room that was dimly lit, and noticed a few sparse pieces that made up the decor.

I wondered what time of the day it was, as I leaned to look out the window at the head of the bed, realizing dusk had arrived. I must have slept far longer than a typical nap. I sat up, looking at the few pictures that scattered the walls there was one in particular of an orchid that reminded me of how my mother use to love to garden. Thinking of my mother brought tears to my eyes and a flashback of her surrounded in her own blood. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, willing the images to go away.

The voices down the hallway were growing louder, angrier as time passed. I scrambled off the bed to see who was arguing. It wasn't my intentions to interrupt, but when I opened the door, I saw Edward and a painted up Barbie, wearing a dress that would fit a toddler. They were yelling back and forth, and I struggled to hear what they were saying. As I pushed my door open a fraction more, I winced when it slightly squeaked.

"How could you Edward? How will we explain this to my father?" The blonde was clearly agitated.

"That's not my problem, Makenna,"he told her, walking towards my door.

He was clearly growing more agitated with the situation, but was trying to escape from it as well.

"Like hell it's not, you made a promise. You said you would see this through to the end." She grabbed his arm, stopping his retreat any further.

"I said that if I _couldn't_ find Isabella, I would marry you. I found the one and only woman I have ever and will ever want to marry." He told her through gritted teeth.

_Wait…what the hell does he mean married? Edward was marrying me? What did I miss?_

"We can't do this without you, please. What am I going to tell..," Makenna was saying, until I made my presence known.

I walked out into the hallway, looking between the two waiting for some answers.

"Isabella, I'm sorry Makenna and I woke you," he said walking up and kissing my forehead.

He wrapped his arms around me and I stiffened. Edward noticed, pulling back giving me a questioning look.

When Caius' men kidnapped me, I was terrified of what was to come. After the auction, I met a man I thought I had fallen in love with all of those years ago, only to find out he was someone else entirely. When I was with Edward before, I had always felt protected safe and loved. This man standing in front of me, I haven't the slightest concept of who he is, at least not enough to marry him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but I heard shouting and thought...," I started to say, but Edward stopped me once more by wrapping his arms protectively around me as though he were protecting me from the devil herself. He was whispering in my ear "_Stai bene, tesoro_?"(Are you okay, sweetheart?") This was more to reassure him than me.

"Lo sono fine, solo affamato?"(I'm fine, just hungry) I admitted keeping my eyes on the beautiful blonde.

"Of course, let me clear this up and we'll go down for dinner alright." He smiled turning back to the blonde and I turned to walk back to my room.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked panicked.

"Back to my room so you and she can figure out what you have to. I'm not here to cause problems, Edward."I smiled softly at Makenna letting her know I was not a threat to their relationship.

Edward looked between me and Makenna and burst out into laughter.

As he laughed, Makenna stood patiently to see what was so funny, to where I have never had such patience.

I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest waiting for an explanation, which he had better give and it had better be a damn good one, or I wouldn't hesitate to slip a pistol off the many men around here and start using it.

That was when I heard some heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs behind us. As I turned to look I saw that it was Emmett.

_I felt safe instantly._

"Hi Emmett," I said smiling over at him. He looked at me shocked before looking at Edward, who had sobered from his laughing. Edward nodded his head with a scowl in place.

"Afternoon, Miss _Swan_"

I also noticed the man that was standing beside Emmett. He was a little shorter than Edward's 6'2 frame and had short blonde hair that was neatly combed back. What made me leery were his gray eyes. They were mysterious and haunted. He looked as though he could see every secret I ever held. Edward noticed me trying to cower behind him and why, when he looked over at this man he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where is Jasper?"

"At the warehouses taking care of the shipments like you told him. I brought James instead," Emmett answered.

"Oh hey Mak, didn't see you standing there. How's it going?" Emmett greeted her cheerily.

"It's not, Edward is backing out of our arrangement. He said he found his long lost love or some shit." Makenna scowled over at me and then Edward.

"Watch it Makenna," Edward warned.

"Well Edward, what the hell am I supposed to do. The wedding is three weeks away, everything has been ordered, planned, and organized and now you back out because of this bitch," she yelled.

"Makenna...,"Edward started but I cut him off. I didn't know this girl but it wasn't my fault her shit got messed up.

I stepped up to where we were chest to chest to one another aiding me in getting my point across.

My father always told me, look your opponent in the eye when confronting them. That way you'll know their next more.

"Look, I don't know you and you don't know me, but whatever happened is not my fault. I can guarantee you one thing though, if you call me a bitch again, what happens to you _will_ be my fault. I didn't know one damn thing about you marrying him, him marrying me or whatever the fuck. So _your_ best bet is to leave me the fuck out of it," I explained calmly starting to step back to the side so that Edward and she could finish their discussion, but this woman was relentless.

"Whatever, you're probably some whore that's only after his money. Can't you see that Edward?" she screeched, pointing her finger at me.

''I warned you. I'm not his bitch, whore, cum-slut, or any other colorful name you can think of in that bleached out, Malibu Barbie, wanna-be-Mafioso-wife head of yours, in fact I am the one that's about to rain hell upon you," I told her.

By the time I had finished speaking, I grabbed her by her fake ass, bleached out, hair extensions head, and slammed her face into the banister effectively breaking her nose, flipped her over, gut punched her, side kicked her knee adequately snapping her leg in half, and finally bringing her face back down on my knee for good measure. Edward was able to grab me around the waist and make me drop her to the floor.

"H.o.l.y," Emmett began.

"Fuck," James whispered, looking at the still, limp, beaten body that was Makenna Greco.

"Izzy, did you have to go to that extreme?" Edward chastised. "Seriously? Couldn't you have, I don't know warned her or something?" He warned again, looking closer to see if she was still breathing.

"I _did_ warn her. I only give one warning and then I prove my point," I finished, breathing out heavily.

"Yeah, but how the hell am I going to explain this one?"

"Not my problem. You have three weeks before your wedding, I'm sure between now and...," I started when Edward spun me around, held me by my head, and told me sternly.

"She wasn't marrying me! She was marrying her girlfriend Maggie! I was standing in because her father doesn't know she's a lesbian, but her mother does. It was all her mother's idea. I was going to stand at the alter until she walked down, then Maggie was going to come in behind me. Do you understand now?" He asked out of breath from his explanation.

I stood nodding my head. That had to be one of the most clever, selfless, yet romantic things I have ever heard of in my life. I don't care if it is between two women, to each their own. What he was doing for his friends was beyond the sincerest thing I have ever heard of.

"Just to let you know, I didn't do it because you were marrying her. Nobody gets away with calling me those names. Nobody. That's not who I am or what I am. If I don't defend myself and my honor no one else will." I quickly explained, looking over my shoulder at Emmett and James who just held their hands up.

Edward stood, staring at me as though he could read my inner thoughts, before hugging me to him. "I get it," he whispered in my ear. "I get it."

He pulled back keeping me tucked under his arm.

"James, can you get Makenna home please? Emmett, call Kachiri and have her start a wardrobe for Isabella. She'll know the measurements and everything she needs," Edward commented before turning back to me.

He looked down at me with soft, kind eyes before bending and kissing me on the lips chastely, giving me a warm, sweet smile. I could feel my face heating up as he stared into my eyes. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and looked down. He raised my chin with his finger, causing me to blush that much more. He ran his knuckles over my heated cheek and whispered, "My Izzy." I just stared at him wondering where this Edward had come from all of the sudden and just exactly how many personalities he would show before it was over.

I knew how Carlisle was and how Edward was raised. Would he eventually turn out to be like Carlisle? Would the sleeping tiger rear its ugly head once he got or didn't get his way?

"What?"

"Nothing, I just...this is so hard for me to wrap my mind around. Three days ago, I hear and see my parents get executed. Then, I'm sold on the black market as a sex slave, only to be bought by someone I have longed to see and be with for the past ten years. That's not exactly something I had planned for the future." I admitted, downing my head in shame at my last admittance.

He opened and shut his mouth several times before deciding on what to say.

"I promise to explain everything. There is a reason I did and said what I did back in the car, but first we need to eat something. I'm starving," He told me, smoothly guiding me downstairs.

The thought had crossed my mind, but quickly left that I hadn't eaten since I had been kidnapped. Then another thought came to me stopping me in my place.

"What is it now?" Edward snapped, looking me up and down for whatever had made me stop so abruptly.

_There is that second personality! My mind screamed as I processed my thoughts._

"What happened to Alla? Where did you have her taken?" I asked, panicked. The protectiveness I felt for her still as strong as it had been back at the warehouse.

"She's not your concern now. All you need to know is she's being cared for properly," he told me shortly.

I followed silently into what I assumed was the family dining area. It was extravagant and beyond beautiful.

I dropped Edward's hand, walking closer to the patio doors to look out. It was without a doubt like nothing I'd ever seen. The brick walk leading to the kidney shape pool with a gorgeous waterfall at the end was so alluring; I itched to dive in.

I felt warm arms wrap around from behind me and I couldn't help but jump. I felt Edward lean down and place a small, chaste kiss on my shoulder and began whispering in my ear after leaving another kiss on my neck below my ear.

"What are you looking at my sweet Isabella?" he asked, while we both looked out the back glass door.

"This, all of this is, it's so breathtaking. My parents' house didn't even compare," I replied in awe as I looked around at the patio, the downstairs and finally at him. I felt my face heat with my old signature blush of when I was a young girl and couldn't believe he had reduced me to feeling like a foolish, young child yet again.

"Yes, well, I can't take all of the credit. I had plenty of help," He murmured sarcastically, turning with his hands in his pocket toward the dining room table.

My heart fell at hearing the tone of his voice. Was I living in the home of another woman? Am I living in another woman's shadow?

I was going to ask him just that, when Mary entered the room, clearing her throat. She was followed quickly by a much younger, beautiful girl. She looked to be my age. She had her eyes trained on Edward following his every step. Was this another girl just like me? Had he bought her as well? Was she one of Edward's companions?

"Mr. Masen, lunch is served, sir," Mary told him as she walked over setting the food on the table allowing the young girl to do so as well.

Edward walked over to the table pulling my chair out allowing me to take my seat first. He then took a seat at the head of the table settling himself in for our lengthy conversation.

While waiting for Mary to serve the food, I took notice of the dining room we were sitting in.

The beautiful, cherry dining set was large, being able to seat twenty people easily. The crystal chandelier, shined as though it were cleaned every day and it had me wondering if Edward had many family or business dinners here.

Mary and the young girl returned with more dishes of food and drinks. I looked around wondering if we were the only two dining.

"Will that be all, sir?" Mary asked.

"Yes, and Mary, this is my Izzy. Isabella Swan, this is our head cook and head housekeeper. The young one is Tia."

I nodded at the young girl who threw a scowl over at me before she continued paying attention to Edward.

"Anything you need, Izzy, you can ask Mary or myself. Mary usually knows things better than me, but one of us will see that your needs are met. She has been with the family for over 30 years," he told me giving her a warm smile. She smiled back at him and winked at me.

"Avevi ragione, lei è molto bella, Edward,"(You were right, she is very beautiful) she told him.

"Grazie, Mary," I spoke up. It was time I started to let everyone know they couldn't pull anything over on me. She laughed before going on.

"Don't let this one push you around, caro. I know he has looked and waited a lifetime for you, but men need to know what patience is. Now, eat so I can call the rest in," she told me smiling softly. I furrowed my brows at what she had said and looked over at Edward. He knew I had caught it as well.

"Mary talks to much sometimes. You'll have to excuse her ramblings."

As we ate in relative silence, I chewed over the things I had learned and not learned in the 24 hours I had come to be with Edward. My head felt as though it were going to implode. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, yet I really didn't know where to begin.

"I can tell you're thinking too hard. Stop, you will get all of your answers soon enough, but for now let's enjoy this meal Mary put together for us, yes?"Edward asked squeezing my hand in his.

I nodded, taking my first full bite of food in three days.

When we finished, Edward led me to a sitting room off of the dining room.

"Have a seat, _amore,_ we have a lot to talk about," he motioned to a creme colored, plush reading chair sitting by the window, overlooking the pool.

I spotted a maroon, oversize chair seated to the left of the lit fireplace that looked cozier. I headed toward it, but was stopped by Edward grabbing my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To the chair beside the fireplace." I didn't see what the big deal was and why he was making it one, but he would soon learn his lesson.

"No, I said that one is fine," he nodded his head toward the crème colored chair again, trying to lead me to it.

I jerked my arm out of his grasp and snarled.

"One thing you will learn about me quickly is, I do not like to be controlled. I'm an independent woman and I'm old enough to sit in any damn chair of my choosing." I hissed out, daring him to challenge me.

Edward stepped up closer to me, to where we were toe to toe, before delivering a powerful message.

"And one thing you will learn about me, Isabella, is that I am t_he Bo_ss of this famiglia. I expe_ct every_one to show me respect even my mother. If I tell you to jump, you ask how high. I do not disrespect anyone, therefore, I do not want anyone disrespecting me. There are times I will tell you, rather than ask you to do something. All will be for your safety and well-being. Is this understood?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, _sir,_" I snarled, barely keeping my anger in check.

_Who the hell did he think he was? He wasn't my father or keeper. What gave him the right?_

"Now, I said the chair by the window is fine. Be a good girl and get comfortable. I'm just going to change out of these clothes. I won't be long," he demanded, turning and leaving the room.

_Be a good girl?_ My blood was beginning to boil. He needed to check himself.

Two Italian's, plus two different mafiosa leaders, equals a deadly disaster.

Edward joined me moments later, sitting beside me tucking me under his arm. It felt too personal, too intimate for the conversation ahead. I tried scooting out of his hold, but he held on with a purpose.

"I told you everything we do is for a reason; _don't_ ever question that and you'll stay alive."

"Let's just get through this? I need some questions answered and I don't have much patience left," I told him, drowning out the background noises. I honestly didn't know what or how to bring up what I wanted to know first. I had so many questions that needed answers to, but Edward helped me by starting out.

"What would you like to know first? How I knew where you were? Why I bought you? What exactly happened? I'll tell you anything you want to know," he rambled not giving me a chance.

"Why did you leave ten years ago? Why didn't you come back for me? You promised me no matter what, remember?" I asked feeling the tears prick at my eyes as the first tear slide down my face. I angrily swiped it away with the back of my hand. I had promised myself that I would not shed one more tear after spending six months practically catatonic over his leaving and not hearing a word.

I looked up at him as he opened and then closed his mouth. I could tell this was a question he wasn't prepared to answer.

He climbed out of the chair, walking over to the window, and stared out over the pool. Silence enveloped us, threatening to drown us.

I gave him time to collect his thoughts before I spoke again.

"I just want to know what changed. I thought after our last night...," I trailed off changing directions quickly.

"I wrote to you every chance I got. I would tell you everything about my days. How much I missed you, loved you. I didn't know where to send them, so I sent them to Esme and Carlisle's address hoping they would get them to you," I trailed off softly.

"You never responded though. I just figured you had gotten here to New York, and met someone else. I understand how feelings can change, but couldn't you have at least spared me the humiliation and the heart break by writing to me at the very least? I waited on you. I prayed every night you would come back for me, until my father started grooming and training me. Then I knew…I knew it was pointless. You didn't love me enough, or never loved me to come back for me. Charlie was my fate," I cried silently, turning my head so that he couldn't see my weakness.

"Love?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes. He spun on his heels facing me with malicious hatred in his eyes. I had never seen Edward filled with so much hate in all the time I have known him.

"Talking about love and fate Isabella are two things that do not exist in this world. What was I supposed to do? Babysit you until you could grow up and move out into the real world? Was I suppose to sit around and wait for you? You were just a piece of ass just like the rest of the puttanas out there," he sneered at me with such spiteful loathing it was hard for me not to burst into tears.

He was lashing out, but for what I had no clue, after all _he_ left _me._ If anyone should be angry it should be me, right?

"We both knew our 'fates' growing up. Did you think we could fight them? Did you think we would ride off into the sunset on a white stallion and live happily ever after? Because if you did, then you're more naive than I originally thought," he snarled at me breathing hard after his rant was over.

He stood, staring at me with a cold, frigid demeanor. I, on the other hand wanted to crumble to the floor and wrap my arms around myself. Even after his harsh words he didn't offer me a friendly shoulder or even a sympathetic smile. I didn't know this man; this person who was once my best friend, turn lover, was now a cold-hearted, arrogant, and controlling bastard.

He stood there watching me with such hatred that I had to get the hell out of here. I couldn't stay with a man like Edward no matter if he had rescued me from the situation I had been in.

I stepped up to him and before I knew what I was doing I slapped him, hard.

"If you ever,_ ever_ call me a whore again. It will be the last words you ever utter."

I turned running out of the door toward the downstairs. I wanted to get away to where I could think and be by myself. Ponder what he had just said.

Spotting the patio doors leading out to the pool area, I quietly made my way out covering any signs that this is where I had made my escape.

Sitting in a darkened area by the waterfall I dipped my feet in, appreciating the slight bite of the cold water. I sighed in relief at the reprieve I was being granted from the madness that my life had become over the last twenty-four hours.

I began to ponder on the direction mine and Edward's conversation had taken. He was willing to give me answers on virtually anything, except for what I wanted to know. I didn't understand why he couldn't or maybe wouldn't answer my questions. Then it took me back to the last time we spent together in Italy.

_Flashba__ck_

_Italy, May _

_10 yrs. Previous_

_Edward and I had been best friends since we were six years old, we never went anywhere without the other. Living next door to one another afforded us the ability to sneak out and over to the old abandoned warehouse just down the block from our houses to see each other when we liked._

_It was an unseasonably hot May day when things changed between us._

_We had snuck out to our old warehouse that we had found two summers previous. I was an impressionable fifteen and he a hormonal seventeen year old. Our feelings had gradually been changing for one another. Edward had been acting strange all day and into the evening, but I chalked it up to the heat not wanting to sound like an overbearing girlfriend that questions him about his every action or move. After all, we were just best friends that hung out to fill the passing time._

_We were lying on an old mattress, talking about where we were going on vacation over the summer when he sat up and whipped his shirt up over his head. The temperature in the warehouse had to of been hovering in the high nineties if not higher. I stared slack jawed at him before moving my eyes down to stare at his chiseled chest that had become defined and hardened. He caught me staring and smiled his crooked smile. _

_"Like what you see__,__ Izzy?" Edward smirked taunting me with his childhood nickname for me._

_I nodded, gulping, my fingers acting on their own. Reaching over and running my finger down his chest and over his abs so slowly a shiver ran through him. Our eyes met sending a message of want, need and lust. He gently lowered me back down to where I was previously laying on my back and hovered over me slightly. Hesitantly he brought his lips to mine, testing, teasing at first. This was a first kiss for both of us it was sloppy, yet perfect._

_As we tested the waters of our kissing skills he would suck my top lip into his mouth making me moan, while I gathered the courage taking my chances and sucking his bottom lip in causing him to moan out as well._

_He deepened the kiss after that sticking his tongue in my mouth; it was awkward at first until we had gotten the hang of it. Once we did, there was no stopping us, or Edward's hands. He let his hands begin to wonder up under my flimsy pajama shirt._

_The fall previously was when I had come into my body getting the curves and breasts that I had dreaded. Obviously Edward had noticed and was now enjoying them. _

_I felt his hand graze the underside of my breast and I gasped__,__ causing him to look me in the eyes. He started to raise my shirt not taking his eyes off of mine. I raised up to make it easier for him to slide it over my head. Once it was off he lowered his eyes to see what he had wanted to see for the past several months._

_He sat staring at my breasts for the longest time that I became uncomfortable and started to cover myself with my arms until he stopped me. _

"_Don't… please, you're…God…you're beautiful," he had told me before claiming my mouth again and lowering me back down. _

_Our kissing resumed, but he began to fondle me softly as though I were a rose pedal that he had plucked from a rose. He ran his thumbs over my nipples and I inhaled sharply pushing my chest into his hands wanting more, needing more. I didn't know what was happening to my body. I felt things happening that I had never felt before, the aching between my thighs and the wetness soaking my panties. _

_Edward lowered his mouth following up where his hand had left off. Twirling his tongue around my nipple, suckling and lapping like a starving baby. I grabbed at his head pulling him closer to me, arching my back into his mouth. His other hand was busy pinching and fondling at the other so as to not let it feel neglected. He would switch over to the other giving it the same treatment. The wetness between my legs was increasing, and I couldn't help but to rub my thighs together for the needed friction. _

_Edward was becoming bolder by the minute as he pushed his entire body to lie between mine. I felt something poking me in my thigh as he began to grind into me. Then that little light bulb went off telling me what it was. Edward was as hard as stone because of me, and that just turned me on more knowing I had the same effect on him. I reached my hand down between us fumbling like an idiot until I was able to truly feel him. From what I could tell he was a decent size, but at that point I didn't care._

_I reached for the button on his pants and before I could get them undone he stopped me. _

"_Isabella, we shouldn't do that…," he trailed off looking at me scared._

_"I want to see you too. I've never see one before," I whispered looking down and blushing._

_He looked at me as though he could read my thoughts and slowly nodded his head._

"_Okay, but if you get to touch, then I should," he told me confidently smirking._

_We had no idea what we were doing, but we were willing to experiment on one another._

"_Here, I want to show you something. I saw Jasper do this his girlfriend Maria," he told me shyly. _

_"He let you watch them?" I gasped out, surprised._

_"No! I was in his room when I wasn't supposed to be. He came home and well they ended up on his bed and I hid in his closet," he told me and this time it was his turn to blush. _

_I giggled at him earning me a scowl._

_"Do you want me to show you or not?" Edward asked me testily._

_"Yes, sorry."_

_He began to undo his pants__,__ sliding them down over his hips and legs__,__ and I followed his cue. Edward's eyes watched as I slowly lowered my pajama bottoms leaving me in plain white cotton panties. I saw his boxers tenting out as I attentively placed my hand over the top of him earning a groan from him._

_I rubbed up and down that bulge earning some loud moans from him, until his hand reached out to grab my wrist. My eyes snapped to his thinking I had done something wrong._

_"I-I'm sorry I..." I began but he caught me off guard by smashing his mouth to mine._

_After a heated kiss__,__ he pulled back looking at me with hooded eyes and I was confused yet again._

_"Don't ever be sorry for touching me like that. It felt so good, but I want to show you something first may I?" _

"_Here, get on your knees." I did as I was told and watched as Edward stood in front of me with his boxers tenting. I had no clue what was happening, until he lowered his boxers to his ankles leaving him standing there naked as the day he was born. I looked at his large appendage, and back up to his eyes to see what he was thinking._

"_Here," he said taking my hand in his. We began to stroke his hardened length together. It was as soft as silk, yet hard. _

"_Are you ready to see what they did?" He asked panting._

_I nodded my head not taking my eyes off his hardened length._

"_Stick your tongue out and lick it," he directed me. My eyes popped up to his wondering what in the world he was getting at._

"_It's called a blow job, Izzy," he explained patiently._

_I looked back down at him and asked, "Like a popsicle?" _

"_Yes, like a popsicle, except don't bite," he chuckled._

_I leaned forward and instead of licking, I took him all the way in my mouth, just like I do with my popsicles and sucked._

"_Jesus fucking Christ...," Edward bellowed out, causing me to let him pop out of my mouth._

"_Sorry, you said like I did with my popsicles," I apologized quickly._

"_No, you did fine, amazing actually. The feeling just took me by surprise is all," Edward looked at me with so much love in his eyes I wanted to continue, and so I did. _

_I took him back into my mouth, setting an in and out motion quickly. I even learned I didn't have a gag reflex. According to Edward that was a really good thing to have._

_I had gotten into the motions when Edward became really loud._

"_Izzy, baby, Christ, I'm gonna...fucking hell...I'm gonna cum, move," he told me, but I had no idea what he meant. So, I continued until I tasted something slightly salty and sweet squirt to the back of my throat forcing me to swallow. _

"_Oh my fucking hell!" Edward groaned out pushing my head further onto him._

_I licked and cleaned all the gooey mess up and pulled off of him. When I looked up at him, he had a dopey grin on his face. I giggled as he smiled at me and then slammed his mouth to mine._

"_Thank you, that was beyond amazing," he complimented me as he dropped down beside laying at the side of me on the old worn mattress._

"_Can I ask you a question?" I turned on my side looking at Edward as he dozed in and out of sleep._

"_Sure, we've always been able to talk about anything you know that__,__ Izzy."_

"_Things are changing aren't they? I mean, I hear Charlie and Carlisle talking about you and me," I explained softly._

_Edward lay there for a few minutes before he gathered me in his arms._

"_Listen to me okay? It will always be you and me, no matter what Izzy. If we get separated, I will find you never doubt that. You are my world, you're my everything." He quickly explained before changing the subject._

"_You want me to show you what else I saw Jasper and Maria doing?" Edward asked as he took his position placing himself between my legs. The only thing separating us was my white cotton panties. He claimed my mouth once again as our lower halves met._

_I felt him grow hard against my already hot soaked center exactly where I had been aching not moments before. As he started to kiss, lick and suck my breasts sloppily that aching need returned tenfold. I grabbed on to his shoulders and instinctively bucked my hips meeting his. I didn't know what my body was doing or why it was reacting to such a need, but Edward returned it by grinding back down into my center hitting me just right. I wrapped my legs around him as he began to rock against me. I moaned at the electrical sensations it was sending through me. Edward raised his head looking into my eyes giving me a warm smile, one that I returned. I pulled his head down for one of the heated kisses we had been sharing between us throughout the evening. I bucked…he rocked… back and forth this went until I felt that growing electrical sensation surge throughout my entire body._

"_I know we're young, but Izzy I've always dreamed it would be you. I love you more than anything in this world. You're not only my best friend, but you'r__e__ my forever," he promised, slowing down what we had been doing._

"_For the past year, it's all I could think about, but I'm scared." I stared him in the eyes, because I knew what we were about to do was risky. Risky, because if we were caught the repercussions could be deadly._

_Our father's may work together, but they didn't exactly like one another._

"_Don't be, I have you and I won't ever let you go, I promise." He kissed me like I was his world, helping me to slide my panties down and off. _

_He didn't need to see if I was wet enough, because I was swimming in my own sea of wetness._

_I watched fascinated as Edward placed the condom he had retrieved from his wallet on his hard cock. Together we positioned him at my entrance, running his hardened length up and down my moist center to lubricate him._

"_It will always be you." he promised before pushing in and stopping before he got to my virgin barrier._

_I felt full, stretched at first. Edward had told me it might hurt, but I didn't feel any pain. I felt as though my heart were about to leap out of my chest._

_I held on to Edward as tight as I could, staring at the only boy I would ever love._

"_Christ, are you alright?" He asked through gritted teeth._

_I nodded wondering when he was going to start moving again._

"_I'm so sorry," he muttered before pulling out slightly and slamming back into me._

"_Ahhhh," I moaned out as the pain hit me. I grasped on to him, biting down on my lip to keep from crying. I didn't want him to think he was making love to an immature child. I wanted to be a grown woman, his grown woman._

"_You okay, Izzy? Christ, I'm so fucking sorry sweetheart," he moaned out burying his head into my shoulder._

"_Just...just give me a minute," I pleaded, hoping the pain would turn into something more pleasurable._

"_Izzy, baby, I have to move. It's to much, you're so tight, so unbelievable," Edward groaned as he started to rock back and forth inside of me. _

_The pain started to subside giving away to small ripples of pleasure._

"_Edward, I...Ed-Edward," I moaned loader just as I felt a strong sensation fly through me and I fell into an unknown universe of bright, flashing lights._

_Edward wasn't far behind as he lifted my leg higher over his hip allowing him to slip deeper inside of me._

_We both moaned at the sensation, even though I had just experienced my first orgasm. One I would never forget._

"_Jesus...ugh...Izzzzzy," he moaned out before he too was riding out into that same universe I had just come from. _

_He was panting trying to catch his breath with his head lying on my chest. I was running my fingers through his downy soft hair, scratching at his scalp when he realized he might be smashing me. He rolled to his side pulling me along with him to lie in the nook of his neck. A position we we're all to familiar with._

_As we lay there staring at nothing, but the dark of the room was when I remembered we had just declared our intentions to one another. _

"_Izzy, I want you to know I may not be able to be with you today or tomorrow, but I will someday. It will always be you Izzy. Ti amo," he whispered to me before he kissed me long and hard. This kiss seemed like a goodbye, but I hoped I was reading it wrong. We had just begun our new journey,_

"_Ti amo, Always."_

_Not long after that we had to head back to our respective homes or we risked getting caught._

Little did I know I would not see Edward for another ten years after that magical night.

I had caught bits and pieces over the years about Carlisle, but never Edward. I did learn however that Carlisle was the one responsible for uprooting their family and moving them to New York.

Why? That was never said aloud, but I would never forgive him for doing it.

Lost in my thoughts and not paying attention to my surroundings, I missed the throat being cleared causing me to almost jump into the icy waters.

"Shit, I didn't mean to startle you. I was hoping that if I cleared my throat I could make myself known," the stranger apologized.

He rubbed the back of his head as though he were trying to gather his courage and will to speak. I scrambled to my feet so I wasn't in a vulnerable position.

"It wasn't your fault I was lost in thought and didn't hear anyone come out."

I couldn't see him very well, but from what I could see in the shadow of the lights he was around six foot, with broad shoulders and a husky voice. The dark corner that we were in didn't allow much more than that.

"We don't get many house guests around here. Well, not any that are here on their own free will that is," he remarked with a small chuckle. I giggled walking over to the patio set and taking a seat.

It had turned into be a cold night as I turned my face up closing my eyes and inhaling the crisp cold night air.

I loved feeling the cold air on my face.

I heard the stranger take a seat beside me lighting a cigarette in the process. He wasn't much of a talker and that was appreciated, but I did wonder what he was doing out here.

_Did Edward send him out here to check on me?_

"Were you sent to check on me?" I asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. I didn't believe in sugar coating things. Blunt was honest.

He looked shocked by my bluntness, but quickly returned with a mask that we all wear.

"No ma'am, I wasn't. I come out here every night to talk to my Katie," he told me looking up toward the sky, pointing.

At that moment I felt a sad, sharp, knife-twisting in my heart, because I knew how he felt_._

_If only I could talk to them one more time. If I could only tell them "I love you mom and dad" one more time…if only…_

"Whoever is up there, they can hear you. All you have to do is talk. It took me a long time to realize my Katie could still hear me. When I did, I tell her everything. If you don't want to believe whoever is up there looking down on you, on me, on whoever, then believe they're right her_e, poco _uno," he requested of me laying his hand over his heart and giving me a warm friendly smile.

I let the tears flow slowly and silently after that bit of advice. He had said so much yet so little.

"Well, I best get back to guard duty before _Boss_ finds me lacking. It was a pleasure speaking with you and I'm sure we will see one another again," he told me just before he walked off into the night. I stared after him wishing I would have gotten his name.

I sat back in my seat staring up at the sky willing myself to talk to the two people who had influenced my life the most. I knew they would listen as long as I needed them, but I just couldn't do it not yet anyway.

I sat out on the patio for another hour with still no sign of Edward. If this was any indication of what our friendship was going to be like, I wasn't sure I wanted to be part of it. I wanted out. _Now._

Confident in my decision, I walked back inside and was headed up to my room when I ran into James, literally.

Earlier in the evening, when we had been arguing with Makenna, he had given me an uneasy feeling.

I should explain. James had stared at me as though I were a loose cannon waiting to explode at any given moment. It was as though he could read every thought going on in my mind.

"Woah, where are you off to in such a hurry there, Miss Carona?" James teased, with a slightly crooked smile.

I looked at him in confusion wondering who the hell Miss Carona was? Maybe he had me confused with one of Edward's many conquests. It didn't matter I wasn't sticking around long enough to find out.

"You have no idea who the hell I'm talking about do you?" He chuckled, letting me go and stepping backwards.

"Not in the least, I thought you had me confused with one of Edward's many whores," I giggled, looking past him for any indication of said person.

"Huh?" It was his turn to be confused.

"Nothing, doesn't matter."

"Well, the way you knocked out Miss Greco reminded me of a fight I saw in Vegas once, between _Gina Carano_ and this british chick. Now, that was a kick ass fight. Knocked her ass out in the second round. Anyway, Gina Carano is one of the best Muay Thai women pro fighters on the circuit, well outside of Christiane Justino that is." By the time he was finished explaining who Gina Carano was I had almost forgotten why I was pissed off.

"You sound as though you're a fan?" I giggled at the glint in his eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders and I watched as his face, neck and ears turned a bright shade of red. I shook my head and let it go.

"I'm a fan of the sport. I always wanted to learn."

"It does come in handy. Well, if you'll excuse me." I asked, walking around him and starting up the stairs, before I was stopped by him again.

"May I ask you something?" He seemed nervous and shy all of the sudden.

I stopped and turned, walking back down the stairs.

"Okay."

"Could you teach me? You know, the moves you did earlier? I can fight don't get me wrong, but I've always wanted to fight like you do?" He looked so hopeful and I could tell he had a story to tell. I just didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't sticking around.

"Look, I would love to, but...," I started until he cut me off.

"If its money, I'll pay you."

I shook my head looking up the staircase to make sure Edward was no where around.

"Your leaving aren't you? You going to try to...," he started, before I grabbed his arm and was dragging his ass out the patio door.

"Christ, could you have said that shit any fucking louder!?" I whisper yelled.

"He'll find you. He'll find you and when he does he'll have you on lock down," James told me bluntly.

"I still have friends back in Sicily that can..."

"That can what, turn you back over to the very man that is soon to be named the _Capo di Capi_? I don't think so. How the hell do you think he found you to begin with? He's been looking for you for _years_. Years! He'll exhaust evey single one of his resources to find you again," he confessed crossing his arms of his chest stubbornly.

"Why? Why the hell does he want me here if he's going to treat me like shit? I don't fucking get it." I muttered more to myself, but James still answered.

"I don't know. I wish I had that answer, but I don't. I'm sorry he's treating you like this. When people get everything they want in life, they tend to forget what it's like to have to fight for things they don't get," he theorized. "Please, consider what I have said. Just so you know, Emmett is one of the enforcers, and he's very good at his job," he gave my shoulder a small pat before walking inside leaving me outside to think about what he had just said.

More than likely if I did leave, if James was right and Edward had been looking for me for so long, Edward would have me hunted down, especially since he had paid such a massive amount of money for me.

I knew no matter what I decided, I was screwed either way.

A/N

So, Chapter 2 is finished. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Not much change.

Let me here what you think!

Until next time my sweets!

~~Pappy~~


	4. End of Innocence Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own anything Twilight or related that is all Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the plot to End of Innocence.

**No copyright ****infringement intended. **

**WARNING: This Mobward is going to have tendencies of possessive, controlling, domineering, and at times of being a chauvinistic asshole. If you can't handle these traits or are offended by them turn away now. **

This chapter is in several POV's. It is necessary for the story to be set up.

**Please, show some love to my darling beta, Tiffany L. Cullen. I'm sure she wants to throw my dead, rotting body into the nearest shark infested waters. Thank you so much for putting up with my moronic knowledge of comma's. **

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 3**

**~~*BPOV*~~**

James had warned me. I had made the decision to walk out, but I got as far as the front gate when two of Edward's loyal minions took me by the arms and literally marched me back up to the house. In all reality, I could have taken then both out, if I wanted to get away.

Why didn't I?

I still couldn't answer that myself.

As we stood in the front foyer, minion number one continued to squeeze my arm. I wiggled my arm to get him to let up and the pressure only got tighter.

"Let up," I gritted out, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Not until the boss tells me," He smirked, winking.

"If you leave a bruise, you're going to be bruised," I warned, smugly.

"Right, princess," he chuckled, laughing with minion number two tightening his hold.

I heard Edward talking to someone on the second floor, so I knew he would be on his way down.

I jerked my arms out of the minions hold, rubbing where they had been holding on so tightly to get some circulation back.

"Oh, bosses whore has fire. I like a bitch with fire," minion one laughed, jerking me around by my hair.

_He did not just say that! Did he just..he pulled my motherfucking hair! _

_Yes, yes, I believe he did._

I spun around elbowing him in the nose. As he bent forward whining like a little bitch, I side kicked his knee effectively snapping it in half.

"Ohh, bosses little minion whines like a little bitch," I taunted, looking over my shoulder at minion number two who held his hands up in surrender.

"And bosses girlfriend is pissed off I see," I heard Edward snarled over my shoulder. He was looking at the damage done to his little minions, instead of looking at the one person he was supposed to be looking at.

Me.

"_You_ can go fuck yourself," I pointed to him. "This is _your_ fault! If everyone around this shit hole would stop calling me your fucking whore, I wouldn't have to keep kicking their fucking asses. Just how many damn whores have you had Edward? Don't answer that, I don't care. Just get me on the next fucking plane to Sicily and I'll be out of your hair for good," I reassured, straightening my shirt and flattening my hair.

"That's not going to happen _principessa," _he sneered, turning to the two who I had just fought off, plus the three who had followed him down the stairs. "Boys, I would like to introduce to you Miss Isabella Swan, _Principessa_ of the Sicilian throne, at least for now. Isabella, my minions as you called them, are Jacob Black, and the one who is bleeding all over my Persian rug, is Donatello. These gentlemen to my left are, Jasper Whitlock, my underboss. You already know Emmett McCarty, my enforcer and contabile, and James Gambino, my capo and cleaner. Now that we all know one another, do you mind telling me why you felt the need to incapacitate one of my guards?" he crossed his arms over his chest standing to his full height. He looked cocky, arrogant and so fucking full of himself all I wanted to do was knock him down a peg or two, and I was going to do just that.

"He called me a whore. Wait...no, he called me _your_ whore, and I took offense to that. So, I kicked his ass," I shrugged my shoulders acting as though it were an everyday occurrence. It could and would become an everyday occurrence if people kept referring to me as Edward's whore.

"He called you a whore, and so you felt the need to break his nose and leg?" Edward accused, when the creepy, blonde with eerie, ice blue eyes scoffed, rolling them and taking on a defensive stance.

Here is where I knock Edward and a couple of the others off of their high pedestals.

_Watch and learn my friends._

"No, that's not what I said," I spoke slowly and accurately so that they might all understand. "I _said_, he called me _your_ whore. I am not now, nor will I ever be sleeping, dating, engaged or married to _you_. Therefore, I am not _your_ whore. Do you understand _that_?" I asked sarcastically.

"_Stop_ fucking speaking to me like that! You _will_ fucking respect me, do _you _understand?" he demanded, within inches of my face while still holding on to it roughly. He was so close I could feel the heat leaving his breath.

I knew he would leave a hand print, but I doubted he cared. Edward had turned into the epitome of someone he always swore he would never be, a monster, like Carlisle.

"You want respect, you have to earn it. Now get the fuck off of me you son-of-bitch," I hissed, shoving at his chest.

I looked over at Emmett and James who both were trying their damnedest to keep from bursting out in laughter. Edward on the other hand was turning ten shades of red.

He was livid!

He was the one that not an hour before, had told me he didn't believe in love and fate.

"Jacob take Donatello down to the infirmary. Jasper, call Dr. Brown. In the mean time, Isabella you should know that these grounds are monitored twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Which means there is no escape. If you continue to try, I will not hesitate in locking you in the basement. Now, try me," he turned on his heel and left me standing there fuming.

This was not over, not by a long fucking shot.

I sought out the only place I knew I could escape to and Edward wouldn't bother to follow. How could he be so cruel as to threaten to lock me up in a basement. Had he no idea what I had gone through with Caius? Didn't he care?

I looked up wanting, no needing my father. If he were alive there would be no way Edward would treat me in such a fashion. Charlie would have put a bullet in between his eyes.

"What do I do, Dad? How do I get out of this?" I whispered, knowing I wouldn't get an answer back.

"You would be surprised at how well that works," I heard from behind me.

I had gotten use to his voice. So it didn't surprise me he had sought me out. His voice was soothing, comforting almost.

"I'm glad to see I didn't startle you this time," he chuckled, taking a seat beside me.

"I hear you're quite the spitfire," he bumped my shoulder making me giggle. "You did quite the number on Donatello earlier, but he must have deserved what he got, because he was busted down to associate or so I hear," Garrett finished, looking up at the sky and smiling.

"I guess he did." I shrugged my shoulders, and leaned back to look up as well.

"You must be thinking awfully hard over there," Garrett said softly, looking over with a gentle smile on his face.

"When I was younger, I use to think the stars were our loved ones that had passed on. That God had been put there to watch over us. I still like to think that my father is to this day. I know it sounds crazy, but it's some how comforting, ya know?"

"S'Not crazy at all. We all have our beliefs on life after death. If that's what helps, believe what you want."

We spent the better half of the night out there in that cozy little corner. Garrett would leave to do rounds every now and again to keep up pretenses, but he would always come back and talk. Sometimes we talked about my parents, Sicily, and even his Katie, but one thing we stayed clear of was Edward. It was as though the mere mention of his name was a taboo subject.

Around four the next morning, when we were sure no one was up and moving, Garrett walked me to the guest bedroom door and gave me a hug goodnight. He was what I would have wanted if I could have had an older brother.

"Thank you for tonight, it's nice to talk to someone and not be...," I was saying, when I was interrupted by an intoxicated Edward.

"Well, it seems as though Donatello's observations were correct after all. Tell me old friend, how long did she make you wait or did she?" Edward sneered toward me.

"Edward, you're drunk. Why don't you go sleep it off okay, man?" Garrett tried taking him by the arm and leading him back toward his room, but Edward wasn't having any of that.

"No, I want to know what's so fucking special about you? You're a nobody! I fucked you once and threw you out for trash. You're a whore just like your drunk of a mother." That was my limit, I pulled back and hit him as hard as I have ever hit anyone else in my life. He flew about six feet backwards, out cold.

"Holy shit!" Garret looked between Edward and me. Stunned that I had either just punched his boss, or that I had hit him as hard as I had. "Fuck, that was one hell of a punch. Is your hand broke?" He took my hand inspecting it to see if it was broken.

"I think you better check on that prick," I pulled my hand back, still fuming and feeling the adrenaline pumping through me.

"He'll be alright. I'll take him to his room and let him sleep it off. Bella, You have to know that he didn't mean a word of what he said it was just the alcohol talking. He's under a lot of pressure," Garrett tried pleading Edward's case, but I knew that the truth from a drunks mouth was always spoke in honesty.

"You know what they say, a drunken mind speaks a sober heart." I smiled sadly, as he turned and picked Edward up.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Garrett muttered, before he walked Edward to his bedroom.

"Yeah, so am I." I whispered to no one.

I watched as Garrett carried Edward to bed and I went to mine. I had a lot of thinking to do.

_**~~*EPOV*~~**_

Waking the next morning, my head, eyes, and overall body ached, but my nose was fucking _killing _me. I lay in bed trying to remember what the hell had transpired the previous evening. The last thing I could remember was Isabella telling me she would never be with me. I admit, I have been an ass to her, but it's to protect her.

_Tell her!_

I rolled over and looked at the clock to see that it was 8:30. I had never slept that fucking late since becoming Godfather. I pulled on a pair of sleep pants and trudged down to the kitchen for a strong cup of black coffee.

When I walked into the kitchen, all my men were sitting at the table chattering and joking. A typical workday morning. Once I walked in everyone stopped.

_Okay, what the hell?_

"Damn boss, what fist did you run into?" Emmett asked, with a startled expression on his face.

I ran my hand over my face, wincing when I came to my nose. I got up looking at my reflection in the mirror hanging in the small hallway between the kitchen and dining room.

_Christ, what the hell happened?_

When I joined the guys back in the kitchen, I tried to remember what the hell happened last night.

"Well, any idea what happened?" Emmett asked, looking around the table.

"I have no idea. I might have had a little to much scotch last night. I probably ran into the damn wall going to my room, seeing as that's where I woke up," I snorted, flinching as I did.

"You did have to much to drink that's for sure, but a wall you did not run into my friend," Garrett commented, shaking his head. He never looked up making it look a little suspicious as to what had transpired.

"Garrett, I feel as though it is my duty to warn you that if you strike or have struck our Godfather...," Jasper began, sticking to formalities as underboss, but Garrett quickly shut him down. Garrett's head flew up and I could see fire in his eye's.

"Jasper, don't you think I know that. I've been in this goddamn business longer than any one at this fucking table. So yes, I do understand, but you're pointing the finger at the wrong person."

"You're the only one so far Garrett who has spoke up. Don't you think that makes you look a little guilty?" Emmett asked, coming to stand to full height behind him.

"No, actually you're wrong, Emmett. Now, sit your beefy ass down," Isabella barked, walking into the kitchen.

_Holy Christ, she looked so fucking good!_

"Sorry Garrett, I overslept. I didn't mean to leave you to face the firing squad on your own," Isabella spoke so softly and tenderly it nearly broke my damn heart.

"It's fine, you needed your rest. Are you alright?" Garrett was looking at her as though she were a precious gem to be treasured, which she is, but she's _my_ precious gem. _Mine._

I was seething. How dare my best friend, someone I had known for ten years, step in and take _my_ girl away.

Isabella turned to me and I swear I could see the seven depths of Hell through her eyes.

"So, you have information on what happened to the boss last night," Emmett muttered while stuffing his face.

Isabella looked over at him in disgust, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha?" he asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Were you raised in a barn with a trough for a plate?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where the hell are your manners?"

"Sowwy."

"Yes, I do know what happened, and yes, I'll tell you." Isabella turned back to me, leaned her ass on the table, and crossed her feet at the ankles. "You're going to love this, Edward. See, after you told me you were going to lock me in the basement, I went out by the pool and sat. I was upset and Garrett was doing rounds. He stopped and talked to me momentarily to see if I was alright. I stayed out there, talking to my father. Yes, I stayed out until I knew there was a possibility you were in bed. I didn't want another confrontation between us. Garrett saw me and offered to walk me up to my room. This is where it gets good, so listen _real_ good. You saw right when I was hugging Garrett and telling him thank you. You said that maybe Donatello was right, I was a whore like my mother. I thought maybe you needed some sense knocked into you, and so I did," Isabella finished, smiling like she had just told the grandest tale.

_I called her a whore. Fuck me! How am I going to fix this now?_

"I don't think you can. I want to go back to Sicily, tonight." She told me bluntly.

"Leave us," I commanded, not removing my eyes from Isabella's.

"Edward, I don't think...," Jasper started, giving Isabella an evil eye.

"I said leave us!" I barked once again, leaving no room for argument.

Chairs scraped across the floor as one by one the men left the room, no one lingered behind to see what would transpire.

It was quiet for a beat of a second. I had to know, it was killing me to even think she was in love with someone else.

"Are you falling in love with him?" I questioned, still staring at her.

"Who...what...Edward that is hardly any...," she began before I asked again.

"Are you falling in love with Garrett? Just answer the fucking question, Isabella."

When she downed her head and shook it with a small smile on her face, I felt my stomach sink to the ground. I wouldn't be able to face Garrett on a daily basis knowing it was him was who holding her in his arms; him who was kissing her soft lips; him who was able to make love to her.

"No, there was only one that I will always love, but that doesn't really ...," she whispered softly.

It didn't matter, because when I took her in my arms and kissed her I was trying to convey everything that I couldn't say into that kiss. If this was the last kiss I was ever going to get from Isabella, I was going to take it and cherish it for the rest of my life.

She pulled back first, looking at me with a glazed look. A stray tear fell from her eye and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb and kissed where it had been. I took her back in my arms, and began whispering in her ear.

"Go away with me, _please_. Go away with me and I'll explain everything, I swear. There is _so_ much you need to know; just don't walk away until you let me explain," I implored, kissing below her ear.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Carlisle enter the room. Isabella gave a curious look between Carlisle and myself. I knew she had to be wondering what the hell was going on.

_All in time sweetness, all in time._

"Well, it seems you two love birds picked up where you left off. Christ Edward, what the fuck happened to your face?" he walked over squeezing my nose harshly causing me to recoil.

"Fuck!" I flinched away grabbing at it.

There was no way in hell I was going to tell him that Isabella did it.

"It seems Edward still has the same effects on me as he use to," Isabella hinted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"How so?" Carlisle asked looking between us.

"Doesn't matter," Isabella blew him off with a wave of her hand.

I could tell right now that Carlisle had met his match in Isabella.

"Yes well, I need you two need to meet me up in your office, Edward. There are a few things we need to discuss," Carlisle spoke authoritatively, while he grabbed his coffee.

"Please." Isabella inserted being the smart ass that she is. I knew all she was trying to do was get my father riled up, but so far Carlisle was not taking the bait.

"What's that?" he asked, pausing in his step.

"You forgot to say please," Isabella noted for him, smiling. I knew that if I didn't say something Carlisle may very well blow his top.

"How long is this going to take?" I wanted to take Isabella to an island in Belize that I had acquired my fifth year as Godfather. I told myself when I found Isabella, this was the first place I would bring her.

"I don't know. Why, do you two have plans?" he snipped, still pissed at Isabella's insistence of his saying 'please.'

"We might; we'll meet you up there in a few minutes. Edward needs to get changed." Isabella had again taken the reigns against Carlisle.

I had to find out what the hell Isabella's problem was with Carlisle.

Once we made it up to my bedroom, Isabella closed and locked the door behind her. I went into my closet, grabbing one of my black suits and started stripping down. I didn't expect Isabella to walk in the closet with me.

"I must say Mr. Masen, that ass has definitely firmed up."

"A little privacy, Miss Swan," I snapped, pulling on my boxers. I could feel my face heating up as I was trying to dress. I couldn't believe she could still practically bring me to my knees after all these years.

"Hell no, I'm enjoying the show. You have one hell of a body, Mr. Masen," she smirked, knowing what she was doing to me.

I spun, dropping my t-shirt and pinned her up against the closet door. Her eyes dilated, glazing over.

_There's that look._

"There is a lot that has changed about me. Hopefully, you will be able to see and _feel _that first hand soon enough," I whispered, kissing the hollow spot on her neck. She shoved me away, glaring.

I knew I was starting to bring out the tigress in her. I was looking forward to it.

"You're pushing it, Edward. As soon as this so-called meeting is over I'm heading to Sicily. I'm tired of your shit," she snapped, heading for the door, until I grabbed her arm pulling her back into mine.

"You're not going any where. You forget who paid for this ass. You belong to me. You're mine, Isabella. You're mine to do as I please," I crooned, into ear kissing and sucking up the side of her neck.

"You've changed, Edward. I wish I knew what changed you, because I would take it all back if I could," she told me sadly. "After everything you've said to me over the past thirty-six hours...," she began, until I cut her off hugging her to my chest so that I could whisper in her ear.

"Please trust me when I say, I haven't meant a word of it. Isabella, I have searched so long for you." I stopped, because I was quickly losing my composure.

Men do not cry.

_Godfather's_ do not cry.

"You will never know how sorry I truly am, but please allow me to explain...," I started when there was a pounding on the bedroom door then someone burst in.

"What the fuck," I yelled, spinning so that Isabella was behind me.

"Didn't you hear me knocking?" Carlisle growled.

"Normally, if someone doesn't answer that means they're busy. It doesn't give you the right to barge into my private bedroom," I snarled, keeping a hand behind me so that Isabella stayed behind me.

She was peaking around my shoulder, putting on a great show of being shocked over the intrusion.

"Yes, well, you two need to stop fucking around and get to the meeting. I have more important things to do than keep an eye on you," he spat, storming out of the room.

It didn't go unnoticed by me or Isabella the slip Carlisle made. I glimpsed over my shoulder slightly before returning my attention to the other two still in the room. I had no idea who was in on Caius or Marcus' scheming against me, so I wasn't going to take any chances, until I knew with one hundred percent certainty who I could trust. Right now, the only one I knew I could trust, was Isabella.

"We will be there shortly," I spat out. I was pissed over the interruption of our private moment, but more pissed that Carlisle was in fact spying on me or us.

Both men nodded, walking out and quietly shutting the door.

"Talk fast," Isabella demanded, closing us in the closet.

She handed me my dress shirt and stood with her arms crossed over her chest, while I started explaining my suspicions.

"Do you remember in the limo, I told you I didn't know who could be trusted?" I asked, pulling on my slacks and tucking my shirt in.

"Yes, you said if anyone working under Caius found out I wasn't an actual pleasure slave it could be deadly. What does that have to do with everything that's been happening?" she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"The other day, I had a phone conference with a good friend of mine. I was in my office alone, he asked if I had found you yet. I confided in him a few of my worries. Well somehow word got back to Carlisle, because now he's been keeping an eye on you and me both," I explained, putting my tie on blindly.

Isabella stepped up and started fixing my tie, chewing on her lower lip as she contemplated what I had said.

"So, do you think Carlisle is working for Caius?"

"Either that or he has an agenda of his own," I shrugged, leaning in to get a pair of socks and my dress shoes.

"I guess we'll find out shortly, just watch what you say. Plan the trip, it will help us talk things through and then figure out what our next step is," she proposed, tucking her own shirt into her slacks and straightening it out.

Taking a hold of Isabella's hand after all of these years seemed natural almost as though we had never let go to begin with.

Emmett and James stood outside my office like they were sentries standing guard. James opened the door for us, nodding at me on my way through.

When Isabella and I walked into my office, I was surprised to see my grandfather as well as my mother in there.

"Well Good Morning, it's about time. You've kept everyone waiting long enough. I assumed you would be right down, not make us wait another half hour," Carlisle chastised.

"You know what they say about assuming," I told him walking past him smiling smugly.

"Isabella, la mia ragazza dolce, it is so good to see you." My mother engulfed her in her arms, squeezing her tightly. Isabella clutched onto her like a lifesaver she had always been.

Growing up, Esme treated Isabella as though she were her own. Renee didn't have much to do with her so Esme had filled the mother card.

"I missed you," Isabella whispered to her.

"As I you ragazza dolce, as I you. Is my son treating you alright?" Esme asked, looking over at me scowling.

"Yes, he's been fine."

"I'll believe that shit when I see it." Carlisle mumbled, raising my ire and earning a raised eyebrow from me. "Ladies, we are already behind schedule. Can we please continue the third degree of Edward's gentlemanly ways until after the meeting?"

"It's always business with these three," Esme muttered with a roll of her eyes.

I guided Isabella over to sit with me behind my desk. I wasn't ready to give her up just yet. I noticed how my mother and grandfather watched us with a spark in their eyes..

"As you all know, I called this meeting both as a family and borgata. The reason being is, it involves both you Edward, and you Isabella," Carlisle spat.

"Isabella, I don't know how much Edward has told you, but he has been the executor to your father's estate mainly because he is the presiding _Godfather_. The only thing he didn't know about is the part_ I_ was asked to conduct, which is the reason we are here now. You were both left a video will by Charlie that I was given for you to watch. He left the option open to watch it together or separate. Here is yours, Isabella, and Edward, yours," he muttered, handing us each a sealed manilla envelope.

The large, sealed envelope had our names printed in a bold script clearly naming who the contents inside belonged to. I looked over at Isabella and she had the same expression I had. _Dread._

_What could be on that tape? _

I turned to Isabella to ask if she wanted to watch them together, but I noticed it was my father who was watching me with an attentive eye. It made me uncomfortable to say the least.

Instead of asking, I demanded. I had a feeling she knew what I was doing because she continued looking down even after I told her what we would be doing.

"Isabella, we'll watch them together?" I announced, not giving her time to oppose.

She nodded her head never looking up at me. My mother and grandfather were looking on skeptically while Carlisle was curious and watching with an eagle eye.

"Would you two like us to step out or are you okay with us sitting in the back?" My mother asked quietly, looking between Isabella and myself for our answers.

"I'm fine with you staying; he couldn't have much to say right?" I told them both, glancing over at Isabella.

"I'm fine with it as well," she whispered, glancing quickly at my mother and Aro.

"We'll watch Isabella's first?" I told them, taking the envelope that she had been turning over and over nervously in her hands and loaded the video into the machine.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders as though she didn't care either way. I turned the video on and took a seat next to Isabella. I placed my arm around her shoulder for support, pulling her slightly into my embrace.

Isabella scooted away subtly not wanting to cause a scene. I pulled her back into my embrace, squeezing her to me. This time, she didn't dare move.

The television was turned on as was the video. Charlie Swan's face appeared before us, smiling and full of life.

_**~~*Charlie's POV*~~**_

"_Hello, my __bambino ragazza,__ well if you're watching this then my time on Earth has been cut short. I have one request before I begin, everyone except Edward, Isabella, and Esme are to leave the room. Don't look so shocked Carlisle, you and I were born natural enemies. Now, leave so I can speak with my baby girl."_ Charlie demanded, as though he were still alive and in the room.

Carlisle and Aro stood leaving the room. Carlisle acting like a toddler and slamming the door.

"_I bet he slammed every damn door on his way out didn't he?"_ Charlie joked, giving off a booming laugh.

Ever since I can remember, Charlie and Carlisle never got along. They respected one another, seeing as they were both mafiosa bosses, but they did not get along. Charlie would antagonize Carlisle just to get him riled up and vise versa.

We looked at one another before turning back to the monitor shaking our heads.

"_Don't worry, I'm still dead, I just know that greedy bastard. Isabella, my sweet principessa, I cannot begin tell you how very proud of you I am. You have managed to do something no other woman has managed to do. Ever. You have made it into the underworld of not only the mafiosa, but as a Sicilian Mafiosa Principessa. Bambino, I made some grave mistakes where you were concerned. I let your mother come in between you and Edward all those years ago. I let her push him away from his true love, because she was not able to be with hers. You see__,__ Isabella, I was betrothed to your mother by her father, your grandfather, Marsella Manzella. Marsella was one of the first bosses in __Villalba, Sicily. Anyway, __your mother was not able to say no, because of the power your grandfather held. She was in love with a man by the name of Santino De Luca. They had been seeing one another for almost two years before our betrothal. She wanted to marry him, and since I couldn't marry the one woman I had always been in love with, I selfishly wanted your mother and I wouldn't take no for an answer. A year after we married, she became pregnant with you. I was over joyed and she was still miserable. So miserable in fact, she even tried telling me she had been having an affair with Santino and you were his. It didn't work, I knew better. After she had you, she became depressed, which led to her drinking, popping pills and many affairs. I loved you greatly__,__ my principessa__,__ and always will. Never doubt that. Your mother was just an unhappy woman that didn't want anyone to be happy._" We watched as he wiped a stray tear that had traveled down his paunch cheek, until he gained his composure enough to finish.

"_So, my Principessa, I have made sure you will find your happiness. I sealed your future as a mafiosa wife to a Godfather._" He sat there smiling looking proud of his accomplishment.

I could not believe what I was hearing. He had admitted to the one thing that I had feared most of telling Isabella, except there had been more to it.

Isabella sat quietly with her head down crying softly, while still listening to Charlie.

"_Isabella, I did this for you, for your future, baby girl. Don't think I didn't know about you two as kids. You can't hide anything from a father or a Godfather._ _Do you two remember the vineyard? What about the warehouse? The night at the warehouse was so...I didn't know whether to kill Edward or make him marry you that very night, but I knew you both had your grooming and training ahead of you so I waited. I just didn't expect this to happen. I am overly joyed that you knew to use a condom__.__ Edward,_" Charlie was saying when I covered my ears and began humming while he was full out belling laughing. Isabella was giggling, while my mother was sitting with her head bowed and blushing ten shades of red.

"_Relax, Isabella if you're old enough to have sex, you're old enough to get lectured on it. Be glad that I'm dead Edward or trust me when I say that you my friend, would be in a world of hurt. So, with that being said, it is my last request for you two to finish connecting the Masen/Swan Borgata's. Since you have already consummated your relationship, I want it made legal. Are there any ramifications if you do not adhere to this? Of course there are. First, let me explain before you blow your top__,__ Isabella." _Charlie held up his hand as though he were going to stop what she had to say.

"_I died because of someone's selfishness and need for power. I want you and Edward to take that power back. Prove to them that they cannot get away with what they are doing. It's going to take some restructuring on your part__,__ Edward__,__ even letting Isabella in on borgata business. Don't worry Edward, she was trained by the best,_" he laughed, winking at me then took a long gulp from a tumbler sitting near by.

"_When you two marry there will be no stopping you. You will be the strongest, most powerful mafiosa borgata in the United States. I have taught you well bambino, I have faith that you both can and will do this." He stared at the screen for a few moments in complete silence before he took a deep breath and continued._

"_You have one month to complete your nuptials. Isabella, once word of this is out, especially to Carlisle, he will demand you undergo a test of you endurance, abilities, and worth. It's called a worthiness test. Don't panic sweetness, it's just to see if you are deserving of his son. Just as he will have to prove his worthiness."_

"_My dearest, sweet Esme, I trust that you are still in the room with the kids. If so, I am asking that you, as my closest and most cherished friend step into my place as her adviser and acceptor. I am entrusting you to see that it is done. Once this has been finalized and they have married__,__ Essy, go to my attorney with their marriage certificate. From there he will have further instructions. Essy, Isabella, Edward, one last thing, I ask that you remember these numbers and keep them to yourself only. Zero, nine, twenty-five, forty-five, thirty-six, six, eighty-six. Just in that sequence. You'll know what it's for when the time comes. Essy, I have and always will love you. I may not have won your hand, but you will always have my heart. One more thing before I leave you all, look after one other because that's what family does. It's not going to be easy with what you're facing. What has happened to me was an inside job with very powerful resources. Ti amo, bambino ragazza,_" he whispered, before the video went black.

Isabella and my mother were both sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know who to console first, so I chose to console my mother. Isabella was a big girl, right?

I knew we still had my video to watch, but Isabella's was emotional enough. Watching and listening to Charlie brought back all the times we shared together. He had helped groom and train me. During our ten years apart, Isabella had no idea that I was occasionally back in Italy, but Carlisle had warned me that if I even tried to see her, I would not only be broke from the famiglia, I would also be banned from the family. That would have put a bounty on my head. I took a deep breath and slid the video in that Charlie had left for me.

"_Well, we meet one last time my friend. As you probably know from watching Isabella's video, I have asked__,__ or rather requested one last thing from you. You know me Edward, I have to have everything my way."_ Charlie laughed, before he went silent and looked over his shoulder.

"_This is not about me this time__,__ Edward. This is about that beautiful young woman we both would give our lives for. I'm going to talk man to man with you__,__ just as I told you before when I was helping to groom you. I want you to listen to me and take what I have to say to heart. You are a good man, the best man I know for the job I am about to hand over to you. When you and my baby girl__ were growing up you were inseperable. You were in love and a love like that never dies. I know because I once loved a woman just as much, and I never had the chance to reach out and tell her until it was to late. I have made mistakes, grave mistakes in Isabella's upbringing, but I was a single father doing what I thought was best for a young girl in our world. The biggest mistake I regret was keeping secrets, but sometimes secrets protect those we love. The other was letting Renee get in between you and our Izzy. But, I'm going to make it right. Starting now. You can find your way back to one another by letting the hurt go Edward. It wasn't Isabella's fault, it wasn't your fault. It was the fault of a bitter woman who was unhappy with her life. A woman who was unloved from a very young age. She didn't know how to be loved, didn't want to be loved. Therefore, she didn't want her daughter to be loved either,"_ he stopped, looking down at a file folder that he now held in his hands.

"_Edward, I am giving you permission to tell her everything. Keep no secrets. Remember what you promised me the last time we saw one another in Sicily five years ago? That time has come, son."_

"_Before I leave, I want to tell the first and only love of my life, I wish I could have been able to tell her that I loved her every day. I will be waiting for you__,__ Essy__,__ to join me."_

Charlie looked back up to the camera and gave a small smile before continuing.

"_So,__ I, Charles Provenzano Swan, bequeath to you, Edward Anthony Masen, my one and only daughter, Isabella Marie Swan." _

"_I know this sounds oobatz,__but__ one__month from the time you watch th__ese__ video__'s__ should be plenty of time to complete your nuptials. After your nuptials are completed__,__ Essy...I mean Esme, will take your marriage license down to the county court house. From there my attorney will be contacted and further instructions will be given to you. If you fail to comply with my request__,__ then Isabella is to be stripped of her title as Principessa__,__ as well as any rights she has to me. You will be stripped as Godfather in New York. I know what you're going to say, how can I do this? Simple. When you want something done, you will do anything to get it. None of us want to see Caius Buscetta or Marcus Russo as a Godfather. This is ensuring people that they're not. If you do comply then you, my friend, will become Capo di tutti capi. I just wish I could be there to see it. To see you as my son-in__-l__aw. Edward, I was taken out for selfish reasons. I know in my heart that__,__ together__,__ you and Isabella can be an unstoppable force in the underworld. It may seem as though I am dictating your futures, but you will thank me one day. Before I leave you, Edward, as soon as this tape stops, you have exactly ten minutes to place the pair back in the envelopes then get them out of the house. I have them set to self-destruct. I do not want anyone else to see them__, there is __**to**__**o**__** much**__ vital information on them. Please, take care of each other and my Essy, because that's what family does. Until we meet again my friend, Arrivederci."_

The screen went black**.**

_**~~*Carlisle's POV*~~**_

I sat watching Edward and Isabella interacting this morning. It was a complete turn of events from the limousine ride. Thanks to the small camera that Jacob had slipped in, I had been able to watch when Edward had picked Isabella up from the auction, and he was cold and distant. Since then, I had been listening to how they interacted throughout the main house. Up until late last night, it was going according to plan. Now, their whole dynamics as one had changed and it was scaring the hell out of me.

If either of them were to ever find out who was responsible for them being torn apart and why, I feared for this families future, not only the Cullen family but the famiglia as well.

What _really_ scared the shit out of me, was Charlie asking me to leave the room while the videos played. What could be on those tapes that was so important? I had to find out.

_**~~*EPOV*~~**_

We all sat in stunned silence at what we had just watched. Even from the grave, Charles Provenzano-Swan was giving orders and will more than likely get his wish. I shook my head at the thoughts running through it, until his last words registered. I scrambled from my seat beside Isabella, pulling the tape out of the player and found the envelope Charlie was talking about. I didn't know if Charlie was serious about the tapes self-destructing or not, but I wasn't about to take that chance.

"I honestly don't know what to say." I turned, looking at Isabella then at my mother who had a smile so wide I feared she was suffering from a breakdown.

"Well, it was certainly...interesting," I heard my mother giggle out. _Giggle!_ My mother was giggling, something I had not heard her do in years.

"It seems as though I don't have a choice in the matter." Isabella stated. I felt it the moment the determination set in on Isabella. I knew she was going to honor her fathers wishes no matter what.

Before anything more could be said, Carlisle and my grandfather reentered my office.

"We figured it was safe to come back, it's been well over two hours with no word," Carlisle snipped, looking down at his watch.

"So, what did the old bastard have to say?" Carlisle chuckled, but corrected himself when he saw Isabella's expression.

"He bequethed Isabella...to me. He has set it up to where I will become the Capo di tutti Capi when we marry. If we don't adhere to it, then we're both stripped of our titles." I gave a brief summary of what Charlie had said, to see what my fathers expression was going to be.

Before Carlisle could even get a word out Isabella jumped in. I knew something had to be brewing in that brilliant mind of hers.

_**~~*BPOV*~~ **_

I was fucking livid. That was putting it mildly. Carlisle Cullen stood staring at me like I was the scum beneath his very feet. I could already tell he was going to challenge me. Well, this was about to bite Carlisle Cullen in the ass. I just hoped Edward would go along with it.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we had already decided on getting married. We weren't planning so soon, but I guess the sooner the better, right sweetheart?" I asked, turning to look at Edward who was smiling like the head case he is.

"That's right, baby," Edward offered with his bright, blinding smile.

"Wait...what? You asked her to marry you? What the hell were you thinking Edward?" Carlisle screamed, not even taking notice of the others in the room.

"I was _thinking_ it's my life. I was_ thinking_ I've loved her since I was ten years old. I was _thinking_ that if I was lucky enough, and she accepted, I was going to be the happiest man in the world. Is _that_ explanation enough, Carlisle?" Edward shouted.

By the time Edward had finished his speech, I looked over at Esme and Aro who looked like proud first time parents. To where my jaw could have been picked up off the floor.

"You're making a huge mistake, boy." Carlisle growled, giving me an evil look.

"Boy..._Boy_? The last time I checked Carlisle, I was all man. More than you ever could or will be," Edward hissed, stepping up to where he and Carlisle were eye to eye. "Don't forget who the _Don_ of this famiglia is. _You_ are the one who gave up reign to this _boy_. It's time you started showing me the respect I deserve or I will show you just how much this _boy_ can and will _whip your ass_," Edward spat out slowly.

Carlisle's face turned every shade of red and purple I have ever seen, but he held his tongue. Edward stepped back taking my hand in his as we started to exit his office. Carlisle grabbed Edward's arm effectively stopping us from leaving. Edward and Carlisle were standing eye to eye when a thundering boom rocked the room.

I was thrown across the room landing hard against the many bookcases. My head throbbed, ears rang, and eyes stung from the smoke. I gently sat up looking around the room to see if I could locate Edward or Esme through the smoke. I barely heard the screams of Emmett, Jasper, and James as they came running in the room to check on everyone.

I sat, still stunned, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened when James came over to me.

"Isabella, sweetheart, are you okay?" he was examining my head. Touching and turning my neck this way and that way, when I grabbed his hands to stop him. He gave me a puzzled look at first.

"Where's Edward? Is he okay?" I questioned as he sat, staring at my head.

"Jasper and Emmett are taking care of him. They've called Dr. Brown in. He'll be taken down to the in-house infirmary, which is where I'm taking you. You have a nasty gash on your head, and I just imagine you have a concussion. So, hold on, I'm going to pick you up and take you down there, alright?" he told me gently. I knew my head ached, but I was pretty sure I could walk.

"I can walk," I muttered groggily.

"I'm sure you can, but it's not often I get to carry a beautiful woman. So, humor a poor sap." He smiled at me, as he bent and gently lifted me, cradling me in his massive arms. I knew in that moment, I could trust this man as much as Edward did.

Once we reached the infirmary, I tried looking around for Edward, but my vision had become more blurry, and my head was pounding.

James took me to a separate room, laying me down gently before exiting and coming back into the room with an elderly Asian woman. She smiled tenderly, before sitting a pan down and going to work on cleaning my head.

Moments later a short Asian man walked in, giving me a blinding white smile.

"That's a nasty gash you have. We'll have to irrigate it first, before we stitch it up. It looks like you'll have about eight or so stiches. I'll get them as tight as I can to eliminate scarring. Headache?" He rambled on so quickly, I could barely keep up.

"Um, yes, pounding." 

"I imagine so. How's your vision?"

"Seeing stars. I feel like I'm drunk if I'm being truthful. I think I'm gonna be sick," I covered my mouth looking for the nearest bathroom or waste basket, until one was handed to me by the elderly nurse.

"Yes, and you sound like it too. You're slurring," he chuckled. "You have a concussion from hitting your head. That's why you feel sick . I'll give you something for that when I stitch you up, and then I want you to stay here for the next thirty-six hours. I would like to keep an eye on you, alright?" he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"She'll stay, I was given direct orders not to leave her side." James finished, taking a seat beside my bed.

"Perfect, I'll be back with a suturing kit and nausea medicine in just a moment."

"Who the hell gave me orders to stay?" I hissed out, wishing I hadn't, as my head started to pound even more.

"Boss."

I looked down at my fingers knowing not to argue. I just wish I could wake up from this damn nightmare I had been thrown into.

"Is he okay?" I whispered.

"Like you, he has a few gashes and a concussion, but he'll be fine. Esme and my father will be okay as well. Nothing a band-aid won't fix. Carlisle on the other hand, not that anyone cares, took the brunt of the explosion. He was the closest to it. He's been taken into the city to the hospital. Dr. Brown said he broke his arm and collarbone." James was saying when Edward came into the room.

"Hey, are you okay? Christ, Isabella, I'm so sorry," he walked over, checking me over.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out of bed? I thought they said you had a concussion?" I asked, looking at the stitches that marred his beautiful forehead and head.

"He does and he's defying doctors orders," Dr. Brown grumbled, walking into my room.

"I'll get into bed as soon as you're done with Isabella. I want to make sure she's going to be okay. We'll start healing together that way you kill two birds with one stone when you check on us doc." Edward smiled, thinking he had out smarted the good doctor.

"No messing around. Isabella's concussion is worse than yours Mr. Masen," Dr. Brown explained, pointing his finger between us.

Edward frowned looking me over, before taking my hand in his.

_**~~*EOI~~**_

It has been nearly a week since the explosion. Edward has apologized so many times for forgetting to take the tapes out that I wanted to choke his ass. He doesn't understand that it wasn't his fault. We were all sidetracked when Carlisle and Aro came back into the room.

Neither of us have had any lasting effects from the explosion. Edward has had a crew in his office and on the second floor of the main house remodeling it. I guess when Charlie said the tapes were set to self-destruct he meant it, along with anything around them.

We were in the process of leaving the main house for a couple of weeks to get away from the noise and clutter of the construction crew when Esme stopped us.

"Wait, please. I didn't get a chance to tell you two before, but I wanted to tell you that I am so happy for you. I cannot begin to tell you how long I have waited for this day to come. It may not be in the way that you wanted, but please trust your father, Isabella. He has always had your best interest at heart. Oh, I'm so happy. Congratulations!" Esme yelled, bringing us both in for a bone crushing hug.

How the hell am I going to get out of this?

By the time Esme had finished congratulating us, Edward's grandfather, whom I had never met, had walked over. I was nervous and trepiditious on meeting him. Even though he was Esme's father, I still didn't know what to expect.

"Isabella," he said my name with a thick Italian accent, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Aro Masen, Edward's nonno. It is an extreme pleasure to meet the woman who has held my grandson's heart and had him yearning for her for over ten years. I see now why he has waited for you. You are extremely beautiful," Aro finished, kissing my cheek causing me to blush.

"Oh, what an exquisite color. Lucky man you are, grandson, but if you decide you are not happy...," Aro began before Edward cut him off.

"I do not think so, nonno. She's very much taken, and very much _mine,_" Edward growled, showing his possessive side once again.

Esme and Aro were laughing at Edward's antics when we heard the last person we all wanted to hear.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. She's a woman. Women are good for two things: cooking and fucking, that's it," Carlisle commented, who up until this point, had been making himself useful at the bar.

I had not said a word throughout all of Carlisle's nasty looks, outbursts to Edward, or his sighs and small mumbles of disapprovals, but this I refused to let go. Edward looked at me, shaking his head just enough for me to see. I ignored him and stepped forward. Edward held onto my shoulders, until I shook him off.

"You know you're right on one account. I may very well belong in a kitchen, but if I were to get my hands on a knife, I think you would like me a little less than you already do. And, I don't get "fucked," as you so eloquently put it, Mr. Cullen, _I gi_ve the fuckings. I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Carlisle. Just remember, I was trained by the same person your son was trained by. The only difference, I was trained a lot harder and a hell of a lot longer," I smirked, stepping back beside Esme.

"You need to keep a muzzle on your bitch, Edward," Carlisle started, before quicker than I could blink, Edward had hit Carlisle with a right hook.

Carlisle's head flew to the left, shocking Esme, Aro and myself.

"Edward!" Esme yelled out, but Carlisle held his hand up, effectively stopping her advancement.

"You need to watch how you speak about my future wife. _That's _strike one. You're pushing your luck old man." Edward held up his finger to where it was in Carlisle's face, not paying any attention to the blood that dripped slowly from Carlisle's nose.

He turned, taking my hand in his starting to lead us out of the foyer. I stopped before we exited and walked over to Aro.

"Mr. Masen, it has been my utmost honor to have had a chance to meet you and speak with you. I do hope to have a chance in the future to sit down and get to know you better. My father had nothing but supreme things to say about you." I finished, kissing both cheeks to show I had the same respect for him that he held for me.

"My dear Isabella, the honor was all mine. I would love nothing more than to have lunch somewhere with you. That is if your watch dog will let you out of his sight." Aro commented, looking over my shoulder, nodding.

"Doubtful, but I can always try." I laughed, hugging him once again.

I gave Esme a tight hug before rejoining Edward at the door.

We had a lot to discuss and get through, but I had no doubt that this may be the turning point for us.

A/N~~There you have it, chapter 3 marked, complete!

Love it, hate it?

Yes, Edward is an ass, but he will explain everything soon enough.

Is there any hope for Carlisle? Hmm...

Is Garrett trying to move in on the bosses woman?

Leave me your thoughts.

Until next time...

~~*Pappy*~~


	5. End of Innocence Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own anything Twilight or related that is all Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the plot to End of Innocence.

**No copyright ****infringement intended. **

**WARNING: This Mobward is going to have tendencies of possessive, controlling, domineering, and at times of being a chauvinistic asshole. If you can't handle these traits or are offended by them turn away now. **

**I would like to thank Tiffany L. Cullen for her AWESOME beta skills. She is an amazing beta! You rock chicka! **

**End of Innocence**

**Chapter 4**

_**~~*EPOV*~~**_

After watching Charlie's video wills, which had been left for Isabella and I, the house was in complete and utter chaos. Not only were there construction crews rebuilding what was destroyed in the explosion, but word had gotten out about what had gone down between Carlisle and myself. Not to mention, mine and Isabella's pending nuptials.

_Joke of the fucking century!_

My life had been turned upside fucking down and I was sick to death of it. All I wanted was for everything to go back to normal, but I didn't see that happening anytime soon.

The remaining four bosses were demanding a sit-down to find out if the rift between Carlisle and myself was going to cause more problems. At the present, my stress and annoyance levels were hanging by a minuscule thread. Having to sit through a meeting and discuss territorial issues, allegiances, and who amongst us was a traitor, was sure to make me snap.

Let me back up and explain something. We have what we call the Five Families of New York, who have protected the people of the great state of New York and beyond since the early 1930's. My great grandfather did it as well as his father, it has since then been passed down to me. Each sector has their own boss, and will protect that area from being penetrated from outside influences at any cost. We do not cross into each others territories unless given permission. If rival gangs or rival families do, we take care of them. Quickly and efficiently. We all share responsibilities of each others sectors, but as the code goes, you do not cheat your brothers.

I had Jasper schedule the sit down to take place this morning at one of our undisclosed warehouses. The feds had been keeping a close watch on one of our Long Island families, The Damatos. If they were watching one of us, they were watching all of us. According to Benjamin Damato, the boss over that sector, they had been following him closely for the past eight months. They hadn't raided anything yet, but that didn't mean they were making plans. One of the five families was getting raided once ever six months. I think it was because they were getting either bored or just plain lazy.

I had made the decision that if Isabella was going to join the ranks amongst us, she should join one of the sit-downs as well. My brothers in arms may not see it that way, and I may very well not walk out of the meeting alive, but I wanted Isabella to see what she was potentially getting herself into.

"Isabella, get your ass down here," I demanded, yelling up the stairway.

I was anxious to see what the others thought about her rough, edgy ways. There was no way in hell, I was going to let her make me be late to one of my own sit-downs.

"I'm coming. Damn, are you always so fucking grumpy in the mornings?" Isabella barked, walking down the steps pulling her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Well, _principessa_, daddy must not have told you how important a sit-down was, because if he had, you would know you're never late to one. When the boss says go, you GO!" I screamed, feeling my blood pressure rise. One thing Isabella knew how to do was get my blood boiling.

I walked out the front door with Isabella trailing, cursing me. I didn't hear half of what she was saying, but when I heard her say _son-of-bitch_, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say?" I asked spinning, as she bumped into my back.

"I said, you're a son-of-a-bitch. You can't speak to me as though I'm a human, but you can bark at me as though I'm a dog," she spat. She had that familiar spark of fire in her eye that had stayed inflamed since the day I had picked her up, at times it would diminish slightly. I just imagine this was when she thought mostly about _that _night, but Isabella being the stubborn ass she is, bounced back quickly.

I stepped closer, towering over her so that I was looking her directly in the eye. "Let me assure you of one thing, Isabella. My mother, is not a _bitch._ If I ever hear you refer to her as one again, I can assure you, rules be damned, I will be the first one to put a bullet between those beautiful brown eyes of yours. She raised you almost as long as she did me, and if it were not _for_ my mother, you more than likely would be a gutter slut right now. So, if I _ever _hear you refer to her as a bitch again, there will be dire consequences. As for me barking at you as though you were a dog, I beg to differ, I am speaking to you as though I would any worthless ass woman," I finished, turning and getting in the SUV. Isabella stood gaping at at me for a minute before deciding to follow.

"She's to ride in the front. Emmett, take her place," I barked, fed up with all of the bullshit already today.

Emmett looked between Isabella and I before answering with a soft "yes, sir." Why I even tried to mend the broken bridges between Isabella and I was beyond me. She doesn't know her place, but once I'm finished with her, she'll not only know her place, but she'll be taking it as well.

In the underworld, women are a mere possession, a commodity. Our guns meant more to us, as they are worth more; they do more. Women are only used to keep our homes clean, food on the table, and in some cases; our children fed. Luckily for me, Isabella and I do not have any, and will not for quite awhile, if ever.

It didn't take us long to get to the warehouse. James and Alec had been sent ahead to see if there were any feds or traps set. As we pulled up to the side door and gave the signal, the large, steel door slid open to allow us to pull in; an advantage to owning the territory.

Another advantage to running the territory, I had soldiers and stoolies on the look out not only on the inside, but hidden for a ten mile radius. If someone alerted us that anyone even resembled a Fed we would know and be able to get out five to seven minutes before they arrived.

Parking, I could see associates surrounding the warehouse. This place was one of my most prized possessions. According to Ren, who I was able to swindle this magnificent piece of history from, it was built in 1911 and began its life as a storehouse for the New York Dock Company. Which made up a small part of a globe-encircling, commercial enterprise. What once was flooded with tobacco and cotton, is now used for meetings, storage, and taking care of the more...unpleasant issues of our business out of the reach of prying eyes. Well worth the one point five million I paid for it.

I slid out of the backseat, once given the all clear by Alec, and looked around to see some of the soldiers of the other families standing guard as well. I nodded in the direction of Jasper, who was standing and talking to another capo from Brooklyn. I nod in the direction of Isabella to let him know to keep a damn good eye on her. I couldn't afford for her to fuck this up as well. Fucking my life up, was enough.

I make it up to the office where these meeting were usually held. I was greeted by a room full of cigar smoke and friendly chatter. Seems as though I were the last to arrive, so I offer my apologies for keeping them waiting.

"Nonsense, we're still waiting on one more," Benito says, giving me a smirk. He lounges in his seat, with his paunch stomach shaking as he laughed under his breath as he smirks at my confusion. Twirling his cigar between his yellowish-brown teeth.

"It looks to me as though we're all accounted for Benito," I comment, swirling the amber liquor around in my glass that was handed to me by Emmett.

Benito "Billy" Russo, boss of the Buffalo sector, has been the bane of my existence since I became boss of Staten Island and Manhatten. He didn't like the fact that my father turned the area over to me to begin with, and tried futilely to get my father to change his mind, much to his dismay. Since then, he and my father have grown apart, but they do more business dealings together on the side.

"On the contrary my boy, gentlemen, my apologies for keeping you all waiting, I had a rather...delicate business matter to attend this morning." Carlisle took a seat at the opposite end of the table and I knew something was about to go seriously wrong.

Benjamin Damato, who controls and maintains activities mainly in Long Island, gave me a defeated look, before beginning the meeting. Discussions started out over a new dealer being spotted in a few of Ben's well known territories. His own dealers were taking a large hit. In turn making him take a large loss as well. The junkies in the area, were flocking to the new dealer because his shit was said to be primo, uncut.

"Have you asked any of your runners where it's coming from?" I asked off-handedly. Starting to wonder myself if we were going to have a problem with any drug cartels entering our territories. The Damato territory as well as my own makes the most profit from our dealers. If Ben was taking a massive loss, I wasn't going to wait to see if our area was hit.

He nodded with apprehension on his face.

"Downstate Cali, is all I was given. That could be anyone," Ben sat back, twirling the clear liguid in his glass with his finger, watching it spin.

I sat back listening, as they discussed options on how best to take care of the situation. As I listened, I caught a statement that piqued my interest.

"Why don't you set up a large personal buy from the supplier? You would find out who it was easily," Carlisle shrugged, taking a large draw from the Cuban cigar and blowing it toward me.

_I hated the smell of those things._

"Sure we can, what with the feds watching us, it would be a one way ticket to Attica." Sarcasm oozed from Ben, as he looked at Carlisle with aversion. Carlisle and Ben Damato have never gotten along. It went back further than Ben, it actually started with Ben's father, Vicenzo Damato. From what I gathered from Carlisle and Ben, Carlisle had stolen several shipments from the Damato's back in the early 80's, but what had twisted the kinfe further into Vicenzo's back was, Carlisle had supposedly talked, turning states evidence against Vicenzo, so says the lead investigator on the case. Carlisle however, denies th fact.

"Set it up for the coyotes to go down. Make sure they know not to open their mouths or there will be severe consequences to their families if they did," I told the table, throwing back what was left in my tumbler and motioning for another one.

I had another plan though, which I was going to discuss with Ben as soon as the meeting was dismissed.

They all agreed to set it up for the coyote downfall. If this worked, then there would be surveillance by the messenger to find out who was supplying the drugs. Sounded easy enough, right?

My attention was diverted by watching Isabella and Garrett laughing and going on. My blood was like a raging inferno.

_That shit will stop soon enough._

"Masen!" I heard barked out, snapping me back to the meeting.

"What?" I looked over at Benito who was smirking. He knew damn good and well why I hadn't been paying attention. _Bastard!_

Just as I was going to state my intentions over the situation they were currently discussing, someone near the back of the warehouse screamed out in pain. Guns were drawn and chaos erupted.

The four bosses, along with myself and Carlisle, stood to see what the commotion was all about. I groaned, when I saw that Isabella had Benito's underboss pinned to the fucking floor with a Glock .17 pushed tightly underneath his chin, I wondered what will go wrong next?

"Who the fuck allowed a _woman_ in here?" Benito screamed, as he too pulled his gun, pointing it at Isabella.

I rolled my eyes and stood back, crossing my arms over my chest. She needed to learn to control her damn temper, because these men were not going to respect her just because she thought she could whip their asses. There was always going to be someone, somewhere bigger and stronger with more experience.

"That would be me. Gentlemen, meet Isabella Swan, _Sicilian Mafiosi Principessa_ and the biggest pain in my ass," I introduced, sneering over at Isabella.

"I don't give a shit if she's the Queen of fucking England, you know the code, Masen, no _women_," Gino Braschi warned.

Gino Braschi, boss of the Bronx sector, is the quiet, peaceful type. He only makes appearances at sit-downs and stays out of the lime-light of the media as much as possible. Gino, spends most of his days at his highly profitable construction business and trading company.

Carlisle had a shit eating grin on his face, which I have cared less. I knew he was waiting for Isabella to fuck up, but he also thought I was going to bail her out when she did. She gets herself into trouble, she's going to get herself out.

"I don't think you quite understand gentlemen. _Any _of you," Isabella emphasized looking over at me, before she continued. "My father, Charles Swan, unfortunately arranged a marriage between myself and Mr. Masen. When said marriage is completed, and it will be, I will be seated amongst you whether you like it or not. Mr. Masen, I suggest you get use to the idea of having your_ wife_ run the show, because it seems to me there needs to be some order around here. Starting with Mr. Cullen." She challenged raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. After Isabella finished her little speech, the yelling began.

"You and what fucking army will remove me, Miss Swan? I have more rights than you or Edward, to be here. Matter of fact, someone will see you out now," Carlisle looked around to see if any of the others were going to agree, but when no one did, he went on a rampage.

"You cannot be serious!? This society has been passed down from generation to generation. They swore to keep it secret. You cannot allow a woman to breach its inner domain, because of her name. How do we know she is not working for the FBI to take us down one by one?" he screamed, turning in a circle eying each boss as if that would get his point across.

Each one of the men kept their heads held high, not saying a word. You could have heard a pin drop with how deafening the room had become.

"Mr. Cullen, I can assure you that I do not work for the FBI. My father, worked as a Mafiosi for many years. Most, who are here today, are to ensure yours, mine and their safety. They bring in income, and fight for what they think is right. My father taught me those same qualities. Just because I have tits doesn't make me any less capable of carrying out orders, sir." Isabella was not rude nor was she disrespectful to anyone's rank. She told him like it was, if Carlisle didn't like it that was clearly his problem to overcome.

"Gentlemen, I have a propostion for you. If Isabella cannot pass the worthiness test of Edward, and refuses to commit to her oath, then I say she goes back to Sicily as broken and stripped."

"Masen, this better be a joke," Benito warned. Billy was always spouting off bullshit warnings without first listening to what the situation was, this being no different.

"Benito, we have all become good friends here, some of you have watched me grow into my position as boss since my father turned it over to me. It is no secret that Charles Swan _did_ arrange the marriage between Isabella and myself, but I can assure you that she will not be joining any part of our organization. She will take her oath to join...," I was explaining when Isabella spoke over me.

"I_ will_ join ...,"

"Enough! Isabella. You are nothing more than a woman. Learn your place or you will be put there!" I barked, "Alec, silence her until we are finished," I pointed toward Isabella, before turning back and finishing what I was saying. "Isabella will take the Omerta, for her loyalty into the family, but that is all. I merely want what is due to me. Considering, I paid the extensive amount for her," I finished. Most of what I was saying was bullshit, but Isabella had backed me into a corner, if I didn't dig us out, then I risked not only Isabella being shot but myself as well.

"What about the fighting and arguing between you and your father? Is it going to effect the future of our organization? " Gino asked, surveying both mine and Carlisle's attitudes.

Carlisle and I had been at one another's throats since he turned the borgata over to me ten years ago. There was never an explanation given as to why he did it. He came home one day, sweating and panicked. He had spent the day and late into the night in his office. Sometime in the early morning, I had been awoken to a strange noise. I squinted my eyes to see through the darkness to see Carlisle sitting in the corner looking defeated and stressed.

_Flashback_

_I woke up looking around startled. I spotted movement in the corner of my room and reached for my .9. _

_"Take it easy, it's just me," I heard Carlisle mumble hoarsly._

_"What time is it?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, squinting, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the pitch black room._

_"3 AM." _

_"What are you doing? You almost got yourself shot?" I grumped, flopping back down on my pillow, covering my eyes with my arm._

_"I'm turning the Borgata over to you in the morning, or later today," He corrected himself, there was a slight edge to his voice. He looked pale and defeated._

_"What? Why? I've only been in for six months, I can't...," I started, before Carlisle stood adruptly, cutting me off._

_"I'll still be in, I'll just be on the side." _

_"Why? I'm not ready for something like that," I declared, begging him not to do it, but he wouldn't hear of it._

_"You can't do this! " I yelled, as he walked out the door._

"It was a difference of opinion, consider it over. Carlisle has the right to challenge Isabella for my worthiness. Just as I have the same. Personally, she is not worthy of me, but...,"

"You egotistical bastard!" Isabella screamed.

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling, as the others shook their heads, sniggering.

"But...in order to keep the peace, I'll do what is expected of me."

"Fair enough," Gino adjourned the meeting twenty minutes later, with agreement from the rest of us on plans to attend this years Patriot Arts Museum Gala. Gino's wife was hosting the local hospitals charity event and wanted the support of the famiglia. Of course, none of us would turn down an event where we could smooze and gain local support from the police departments, politicians, and other high profile clients.

I shook hands with each one, with a promise to keep them updated on our status of the drug problem. Should it move into our territory, further action would be required.

"Ben, would you like to have lunch with Isabella and myself? We were heading to this nice little Bistro I know in town?" He knew I was bullshitting him, but he agreed anyway.

We agreed to meet at a Dominick's Pub, changing the location so that no one else would show.

I had frequented Dominick's Pub quite often when I was younger due to the fact that Dominick's father was part of the life, so Dominick never asked question and kept to himself. In return we kept the life away from Dominick except for having a few drinks there and discussing business in low-key. Carlisle didn't know I came here, which I liked.

When we arrived at the pub, we parked in the back and entered through a door Dominick had once shown me. I went in search of Dom to let him know we were there.

"Dom, my friend, how are you?" I gave him a man hug and pat on the back just like old times.

"Edward, it's been too long. What brings you by business or pleasure?" He asked making his brows dance in that funny way he always did.

"A little of both. I'm meeting another friend, but I want_ you_ to meet someone first." I looked around until my eyes landed on Isabella and I took a deep breath. Only Dom knew the entire story of Isabella and I. I was hoping he wouldn't out me when I introduced them.

_Well here goes nothing._

I held my breath, and held my arm out to Isabella motioning for her to come over.

"Dominick Anderson, I would like to introduce to you, Isabella Swan." He had a smile on his face at first, until the name registered. Then it went to complete shock. His head snapped to mine, then back to Isabella's then back to mine with large, disbelieving eyes. I shook my head, hoping Isabella hadn't noticed.

"Oh...uh...where are my manners, forgive Miss Isabella, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Have a seat and I'll bring you your usual, right?" he asked, not even waiting for me to elaborate before scampering off nervously. I shook my head, running my hand down over my face.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. If Nola was here, Dom's mother, I was screwed. She was wickedly protective of those she loved, and for some strange reason, I was one of them.

I led Isabella to a booth in the very back corner where there was a small, soft, glowing light. The booth backs were high and almost entirely enclosed allowing for privacy. If I was looking for a romantic area in this place, this would definately be it. But, I wasn't. I was trying to keep a low profile so as to not draw attention.

Ben had yet to arrive, so me and Isabella made ourselves comfortable. I removed my jacket and rolled up my sleeves to mid-forearm. As I was rolling my second sleeve, I caught Isabella staring at my actions. She licked her bottom lip, grasping her throat.

_Hmm, interesting._

"Well, you're not dead, so what's the damn excuse this fucking time?" Came a high-pitched voice from across the room. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, hoping beyond hope that when I opened them the voice that those words belonged to would disappear.

When I opened my eyes, she was still there. _Shit!_

"Well Cullen, let's hear it? What excuse do you have this time? Your momma dead? Your father had to go overseas? No? Let's see, your dog had puppies and you had to take it to a vet in China? Am I getting close?" She sneered, striding toward us. She had yet to see Isabella on the inside of the booth.

Lauren Mitchel, the bane of my existence. I had fucked this chick once! Once, in a very inebriated state, in the men's nasty ass bathroom. She now thinks she can stake a claim to my balls. Oh, did I mention that she didn't even know my real name? I had given her Carlisle's last name, so all that she knows me by is Cullen.

"Cullen, did you hear...," Lauren screeched again, as she reached mine and Isabella's booth.

"I think the entire bar heard you. I was choosing not to respond," I hissed, as she stood tapping her six inch, red, hooker heels on the floor between my feet.

Dom chose that moment to drop off our drinks, smirking at me as he did. _Bastard! _How the hell he knew to give Isabella just water, I had no idea, but there sat a bottle of _Evian Pure Filtered_ water.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lauren screeched, causing my headache to throb even more.

"Just a by-stander," Isabella shrugged her shoulders as though we were just having an everyday meal, smiling, taking a large gulp out of her water.

I heard a cough-laugh from across the room and saw Dominick trying to hold in a laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him. He held up his hands in a surrender motion and pretended like he was drying glasses.

"Well, _by-stander,_ why don't you find somewhere else to stand-by. Eddie and I have some catching up to do, don't we baby?" Lauren dropped down in my lap without a seconds noticed and it took everything I had to keep the bile that had risen in my throat from coming out. She smelled of stale cigarettes, cheap booze, and days of old sex without a shower.

"No problem, I'll just go sit over there at the...," Isabella started, before I cut her off pushing Lauren off my lap and correcting Isabella who had an amused look on her face.

"Get the hell off of me you stink. Isabella is _not_ just a by-stander; she's my fiancee. Now, get the fuck away from us." Between the meeting being a fucking distaster and now this, I was reaching my limit fast.

"You mean she's just another whore after your money?" Lauren sneered toward Isabella and I knew that was one of Isabella's buttons that if pushed wrong would set her off in a heartbeat.

"Laura, if you know what is good for you, you will walk away now. If not, I'll let Isabella out and you will not be walking away, period."

"It's Lauren, and if you think I'm afraid of one of your whores, Eddie, you have another thing coming. I would fight every single one of them just so I could keep you." Lauren ran her sharp, pointed nail up my arm causing me to shudder in disgust.

"You have no idea who you're messing with blondie. Walk away now while you're being given the chance." We heard from a husky voice behind Lauren. Lauren turned, gasping, taking a step back, bumping into me. I pushed her away so I could see who it was.

I heard Isabella softly murmur "John."

"Hey butterfly," his voice was husky, but soft. His shoulders were as broad as the wide receiver, Andre Johnson, he stood about six foot six, and wore his hair in a military style cut. He was a massive beast. I knew right away that this was the John that she had trained with in the dessert.

I looked over at Isabella who had unshed tears in her eyes. She nudged me and when I wouldn't move she started to climb over the table just to get to him. Isabella jumped from the table into John's arms, clinging to him as though he were her savior, her life vest. I felt a pang of guilt wash through me, stabbing me right in the heart. I had been keeping Isabella at arms length, for specific reasons, but reasons none-the-less, but to see her wrapped around another man, being held and comforted by another man while she cried, had me damned near crumbling.

"I take it you're Masen?" John held out a hand while still holding Isabella around the waist with another one. I nodded still looking on as he held the one person in the world who could take me to my knees. I wasn't supposed to care. I wasn't supposed to love her, but I'll be damned if I didn't. If I told her, I would be decimating any future we may have together. I had to wait until the right time.

"Combs, John, I trained Izzy in Afghanistan and Sicily."

_Izzy? That was what I had always called her._

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Charlie told me you were Cullen's boy, right?" He asked, sitting Isabella down, but keeping her tucked in to his side tightly.

"That's right." I didn't offer any more information and I wasn't going to be cordial. He had my girl wrapped around him not minutes ago, now he had her tucked under his arm tightly with no chances of letting go.

I noticed out of my peripheral vision, Ben had taken a seat on the opposite side of the pub and was already sipping on a beer. I excused myself to go speak with Ben while Isabella and John caught up. I didn't know whether I could trust him with her or not. I knew I could trust him with her life, that part was obvious, but would he try to make her his? I knew Isabella wouldn't hesitate, especially how I had been treating her.

I greeted Ben, thank him for meeting. I ordered another Scotch, no ice, straight up. Dom knew to give me the best. As I sat down to tell him why I had asked him here, I'll be damned if Lauren didn't followed.

"Lauren, I'm going to tell you one last time, leave me alone or else," I sneered, knowing I wouldn't hit her, but if she continued to push I would scare the shit out of her.

"Cullen, it looks like your whore is otherwise occupied. I could make you feel real good, baby," she cooed in what she thought was a sexy voice, but came off as a croaky sputter. I stood, causing my chair to fly backwards. My fists were clinched tightly at my sides aching to slam her head into the nearest wall and not stop until her brains spilled from her skull. A residual effect from John showing up, playing the hero? Probably. But this girl was relentless.

I grabbed her by the throat picking her up and pushed her up against the wall. Emmett and Alec were by my side in an instant blocking any outside interfence.

"I'll tell you once last time, turn around and walk out of here. Do not bother me or anyone associated with me again. Do I make myself clear?" Lauren's face began turning a light purplish-blue shade, as she began clawing at my hand. Her feet dangled in the air as I let her hang there, until my message registered with her.

"Do you understand?" I cocked my head to the side as her face was now a darker purple. She had to be seeing black spots or was close to passing out before she finally answered. She nodded quickly and I dropped her like a rag doll. Before she left she left me with one final message. She should have walked away while she had the chance.

"I'll make you pay for this Edward Cullen. I know who you are and what you do." She scampered away like her ass was on fire. I nodded minutely at James and watched as he walked out the back to take the trash out once and for real.

I turned toward Ben who was chuckling shaking his head. "I'm glad my puttani is no where around here."

"Not my puttana, just a piece of ass I fucked once. Damn, bitches get clingy. They can't take a fucking brush off." I shook my head, and got down to business.

"The reason I wanted to meet you outside of the sit-down is, I'm going to appoint a street boss and a messenger."

Hiring a street boss was risky business, whoever you hired not only had to trust 100% of your trust, but the person also had to run the family operations openly and publicly. They as well had to be ran on a daily basis. Hiring a messenger, was taking on less of challenge. A messenger would deliver instructions to the associates and soldiers and never associate with the other bosses.

Ben stared at me momentarily before saying anything. "Okay, why do you need me if you already had your mind made up?"

I thought about what he said, before I answered. Why had I talked to him first? I was boss of the largest sector in New York. I earned the most and I controlled the most. So why had I gone to Ben?

"I figured you might have someone in mind for the messanger job?" I twirled my glass around on the table, glancing over my shoulder at Isabella and John.

"I might, I take it you have someone in mind for the street boss?" He followed my line of sight where it had just returned, looking skeptical.

"I might," I shrugged giving him a smirk.

"You know, I have been at this a long time, my friend. I've seen some back handed deception by some of my closest allies. If you don't mind I would like to give you some advice?" Before I could answer, Ben pushed on. "If you're going to appoint your future _wife _to the postion and want to keep her alive, I would see to it she has someone that is interested in keeping her that way. I'll be in touch about that position. Stay well, my friend," Ben concluded, draining the rest of his Bourbon before standing and leaving.

I watched Isabella and John for for the next thirty minutes or so, before I ambled my way over. It was getting late and we needed to get to the airstrip for the next leg of our trip. I stood throwing back the last of my Scotch before heading over to tell Isabella we needed to depart.

"Isabella, it's time to head to the airstrip. We have to be in Chicago in three hours." I was calm, even though John was shooting daggers through me.

She nodded her head, yet didn't say a word. John stood to let Isabella out of the booth, but before she could move another step, John grabbed me by my throat hoisting me in the air. Emmett, Alec, and James were on him within a split second. Guns already cocked. All it would take was word from me and he would go down within a seconds notice. He never blinked nor did he remove his hand.

"If you think your puny, inconsequential bodyguards playing with their little toy guns are going to scare me, you have another thing coming, Masen. I have some advice for you and you would be smart to utilize it. If I _ever_ hear that you're treating, degrading, pushing, or any other form of abuse that is not worshipping her, I will be back. And when I get here, you had better be long out of the fucking country, son, because if you're not, I'll place a cap in your ass and then you will meet Goldie and the golden girls, you got that?"

I nodded, feeling my head start to become dizzy and my eyes pulsate from the blood rushing back. Unable to stand, my legs gave out, only to be caught by Alec and James. Emmett shielded me from the barbarian that stood only inches from me.

_Shit he was serious._

"Now, here's some advice for you. If you ever come near Isabella again, I won't be so generous next time. Isabella is mine. Stay away from her." I sneered, stomping over toward the waiting SUV and getting in. I couldn't believe the audacity of this man. First he man handles what is mine, then he threatens me. His days are numbered, I'll make sure of that.

Isabella and John stood right inside of the resturant saying their goodbye's, until I saw him wrap her up in his arms. I exploded. I jumped out of the SUV and strode back in with Emmett and Alec at my side.

"I said, we had to go. On my time, not yours. In the vehichle, _now!_" I grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to the SUV. Isabella being the stubborn bitch she is, struggled, making it look a lot worse than it actually was.

John stepped in thinking he was going to be the hero.

Big mistake. I guess no one ever told him, hero's die young.

He grabbed me and before I could dodge the hit it landed. The sickening crush and the warm feeling of my blood flowing down, told me he had just broke my nose. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and looked at him. He smirked ready for more.

"That's strike two." I held up two fingers, looking over at James. "Get her ass in the car," I barked. I was beyond furious. I was going to take care of this douchebag once and for all.

"Take him around to the basement. I'll be there in a minute, as soon as I deal with Isabella."

Dominick's Pub was built on top of an old World War II bomb shelter. His father used to use it for purposes other than waiting for the inevitable to happen. Dominick told me as long as he didn't know about what happened down there, and we kept it clean, I was more than welcome to use it. Which brings us to the present situation at hand. I walked over to the SUV where James was guarding Isabella and I nodded at him to open the door. My blood was still raging, not only at him, but also at Isabella.

I looked in at her and she sat as stiff and passive as I had ever seen anyone. He mask was fully in place. I doubted she would be letting it drop anytime soon.

"Do you see the shit you have caused? Are you fucking happy with yourself?" Isabella ignored me, keeping her eyes forward, not saying a word. I grabbed her face by the chin, and jerked her around to where she was looking me in the eyes.

"John was protecting me. Something he swore to always do. He has honor and loyalty," she told me softly as a tear slipped down her face. She swiped it away angrily jerking her face away from my hand. I stepped back away from the black car, still staring at an unknown image.

The windows were blacked out for security puposes, so all I could do was wonder if Isabella was hunched over trying to keep it together for another man. The more I thought about it the more pissed I became. I called James who had taken his place behind the wheel of the vehicle. I requested he turn the speaker on so that Isabella could hear what was going to take place in the basement.

Cruel? Maybe, but, she would think twice next time she sought solace in another man's arms. I walked down into the shelter, removing my coat and rolling the sleeves up once again. Emmett and Alec had done a pretty good job of tying John up.

"Seem's you're not so tough now, huh?" I cocked my head to the side, trying to get a good look at him. I was trying to see what Isabella saw in him.

"Tell me Mr. Combs,why would you put your life on the line just for a woman?" I began, knowing Isabella could hear every word I spoke.

I slowly walked around him like a predator watching his prey. When I came to stand in front of him, waiting for an answer, he sat quietly eyes facing forward.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you and Isabella were old lovers. Am I correct in my assumption Mr. Combs?" I was goading him, baiting him. Isabella had confided in me on one occasion that she had never been with anyone else except for me. Could she have lied to me?

He still maintained his silence, knowing I more than likely would crack before he. After all, he has been in the military, but like all good military men they all have their breaking points. And John was no different. I moved in closer to him so that I was whispering in his ear.

"Of course, when she's underneath _me_, moaning _my_ name, as I make her cum so hard. I'm sure she doesn't even remember who you are," I provoked making him snap. He struggled, seething. His nostrils flared, spittle flying from his mouth.

I stood back laughing as he struggled more. "Did I hit a sore spot, Mr. Combs?" I chuckled, becoming serious one again.

"Bring me Isabella," I barked, waiting for James to escort Isabella down.

"You see, here's my dilemma. I'm to marry the very woman you are in love with. How do I know that if I let you live, she and you will not be sneaking off every chance you get. I am after all a very busy man. How can you convince me that you will not be having an affair with my...," I started until I heard Isabella's voice from across the basement.

"Because if we do, then we would be committing incest."

"Izzy!" I heard John bark.

I looked at Isabella as though I didn't even know her.

"Untie him Edward," Isabella demanded, but what she failed to understand was I was the boss. Nothing was done on her terms, it was on my terms only. I walked up to her to where we were looking at one another in the eye.

"Isabella, I don't think you quite understand the way things work. You see the word _boss _means that _I_ am in control._ I _command things; not you. You are nothing more than a woman. You need to learn your place. You stand and say nothing, do I make myself clear?" I growled, inching my face closer.

I could see the fire growing in her eyes until she finally exploded.

"My _place_!? Nothing but a _woman_!? How dare you! You are nothing but a fucking coward. You hide in daddy's shadow hoping to meet his approval, but when...if you disappoint him, you bend over and suck his dick until he's satisfied. You don't want a wife, you want a slave. You want someone you can fuck and beat into submission. I have news for you, Edward, if you think that's me, you have another think coming because I will never submit to you or any man. I am better than that."

"Are you finished?" I sneered, nose to nose with her. My chest was tighting. I could feel my blood pumping in my skull, causing a steady thumping. A hazy film covered my eyes and all I could see were small floating specks of red. She never said another word. She looked at me and I could see her own fire still raging burning.

"I asked if you were finished!?" My breathing was getting more labored as she topped it off.

"Ten years ago, I couldn't wait to see you again. Now I regret ever being saved. I would have been better off being sold to someone else. At least then when I was fucked over, I wouldn't have my heart ripped out by someone that I loved. I hate you with everything in me. You're not a man of honor, you're a _cafone_, an embarrassment to the Masen name." She looked at me with cold dead eyes, before turning and starting to walk out of the basement.

As I thought about what she said, I snapped. I grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to where she was once again face to face with me. This time it was her who had the fire raging out of control. I could see the blood lust in her eyes. She wanted my blood on her hands.

"Listen and listen well,_ pricipessa_. I saved your ass back at that sit-down. _You_ are the one that opened your mouth when you shouldn't have. _You_ are the one who continues to be disobedient to her superior. Just because we are to marry, does not give you the right to disrespect me or other bosses. Yes, you are nothing but a woman. In our world, in our eyes, you are _nothing_. You do not belong. You're weak, here," I told her, pointing to her head. "You're weak here," Again, I pointed to her chest, because woman were known to care to much. In our business you cannot care. You have to leave everything at home as soon as you're called to perform a job.

"There is no room for error because if you fuck up, it's not only your life on the line it's also everyone that you vowed to keep safe. I may want my father's approval, but at least I'm not being forced by him to marry someone just to keep my title. I earned mine," I spat, pushing her backward, forcing James to catch her so that she didn't fall. I was so disgusted by what had just taken place between us.

This is not the way I wanted things to go for us, but for some reason I couldn't help but to make her hate me. I didn't want her in my world. I didn't want her to feel the pain I have felt. I didn't want her to see the world the way as I have seen it.

I turned and looked at John and nodded at Emmett. He knew as soon as I left to let Combs go. I couldn't in could faith kill any part of Isabella's family, but I would get the full story on what part of her family he was.

The drive into New York City was quite but tense. Isabella never looked in my direction after our last confrontation, until she recognized we were not heading in the direction of the main estate.

"Where are we going?"

"The city."

"Why?" She looked around confused, almost panicked.

"I have a meeting there, then we will be flying out to Chicago."

"Can't you leave me at the main estate?" She asked looking at the road ahead. I had a feeling she had planned something.

"No."

"Why? You're going to be...," she began, until I answered once again with a do-not-argue-with-me look.

"No." I raised my eyebrow, going back to reading the files I had in my lap. She was going to learn one way or another that she was not in charge.

The rest of the drive Isabella pouted, sighing loudly, and irritating the hell out of me. I was able to read the file that was given to me by Jasper, but I still had no idea as to what this damn meeting was about. When we pulled up at our hotel I knew there was going to be another fight.

Emmett checked us in as Alec and James escorted Isabella and I up to the twenty-second floor. I had been here on numerous occasions. When Jasper calls, they know which room to make available for me.

As the elevator dinged and opened, I took a shaky breath, because I knew Isabella was fixing to explode.

She looked around and slowly turned to me.

"There's only one bedroom?" she whispered, looking between me and the closed, crème colored, french doors.

"Yes, I normally stay by myself. This is a magnificent hotel that is very discrete. It doesn't hurt that Jasper owns it and I don't have to pay full price," I chuckled, watching her expression.

She nodded her head slowly, before continuing to look around more. When she opened the patio doors, and the wind caught her hair blowing it. I had never seen her look more beautiful in my life. She let her head fall backwards, closing her eyes, and it was at that moment something in me clicked. I have no idea what it was, but she looked like an angel at peace.

"Am I to assume we share the bed as well?" She asked, opening the french doors to the bedroom suite where an exquisite, multi-colored king size bed sat.

"Yes."

I heard Isabella gasp and walked to the bedroom door. I couldn't help but smile as she stood staring in awe at the bathroom. As you walked in, you were staring at a waterfall bathtub that overlooked the city. It was a breathtaking view.

"This is gorgeous." I'm sure she was talking to herself when she said it, being as she had barely spoken to me since we had gotten here. I shook my head and walked to the wet bar, making myself a drink to calm my nerves. I took a seat on the sofa in the living room and laid my head back.

Isabella continued her exploration of the penthouse suite until I heard her whispering to Garrett, who had just carried in our luggage. She was going on and on about how stunning it was here. They were carefree with one another that I hated to admit that I was jealous of their relationship. He could make her laugh and smile to where as, I could piss her off and bring her to tears within a moments notice.

"I'm going to have missed our talks out by the pool." I heard Garrett telling Isabella. "These last few weeks have really meant a lot to me, but you need to either carry through with your decision and return to Sicily or submit to him Bella. He can and will make your life here hell."

_Bella?_ Where the hell does he get off calling her that?

"If I return to Sicily, I feel as though I'm letting my father and myself down. Garrett, I have worked so damn hard to get where I am. To return to Italy with my tail tucked between my legs seems as though I'm letting him defeat me. What would my grandfather think? Christ, what would I tell him?" I heard her start sniffling and knew she was crying.

See, that is why women are not admitted to our famiglia; they have no fucking backbone.

"Come here tesoro." I could hear Garrett comforting her, which made me want to pound his skull in. "You tell him the truth. You tell him everything that has happened and let him take care of it accordingly," Garrett sneered.

_Take care of what accordingly?_

Isabella started giggling before she said anything, but what she said next made ice cold shivers run up my spine.

"Garrett, you don't tell the _Capodi tutti capi_ that you were sent packing because you were a female. What do you think the _Boss of all Bosses of the Mofiosi_ would say to that? What do you think would _happen_?" Isabella asked increduously.

All was quiet for a momet before I heard a faint, "You have a point."

I heard sniffling again and rolled my eyes. Christ she really needs to grow a backbone already.

"I have no way out of this except to submit to that bastard."

Ten minutes passed before Garrett stepped out of our bedroom. I stopped him telling him he could head back to the main house, but to send Jasper by six tomorrow morning. He agreed to pass on the message and left quickly.

I poured myself one last drink, hoping that by the time I had finished, Isabella would be fast asleep.

Luck was not on my side. After I took my shower, washing the days stresses away, I laid down beside her. As I closed my eyes and felt my body relax, I barely heard Isabella ask, "Why do you hate me so much, Edward?"

Without even thinking about what I was saying, the words fell out of my mouth. "Because you don't belong in this world. Your father was trying to accomplish something that will never happen,"I whispered into the night, hoping she understood what I meant.

"What was he trying to accomplish?"

"Bringing a woman into the underworld," I stated matter-of-factually. She needed to see, to understand why it would never be excepted.

Nothing was said for the longest time. All I could hear were the sirens of ambulances and fire trucks off in the distance. Isabella turned toward me and signed.

"When I started training, it started out so simple. I thought, I've got this, I can do this. Every morning at three, I was up doing my reps in cardio for two hours, and then I was made to run five miles. Every single morning. After two weeks of heavy workout, this Russian guy shows up and tells me it was time to start learning how to defend myself. So, for the next three months that's what I did, sixteen hours a day. Come to find out he was a heavyweight mixed martial artist champion over in Russia." Isabella sighed, and I could tell she was either frustrated or nervous as she took a deep, shaky breath.

"One day Charlie came home from a gambling trip out in Vegas. He was so overjoyed that I thought he was going to surprise me by telling me I was going to culinary school. We had discussed it quite a bit right before he had left. Christ, I couldn't have been more wrong," she stopped, wiping a stray tear that had escaped as it traveled down her smooth, creamy skin. She took a deep, cleansing breath and continued on.

"Next thing I know, Charlie is introducing me to this man who stood well over six-foot tall, with bronze tanned skin, and the broadest chest...," she was going on and on about a man like he was a God.

"I get it. Get to the fucking point already," I snapped, not really meaning to, but damn, who wants to here a woman that you're secretly in love with point out all the attributes of another man.

Isabella turned over onto her back and continued."I was taken to Afghanistan and dropped in the desert for a twenty-two week period. I was to be trained by this sniper shooter who was a former Master Corporal in the Navy Seals. I trained night and day in the hills and was shot at by Taliban soldiers because I am American. I slept in fox holes when I could and learned how to conserve bottled water that I had taken with me. Food was out of the question, unless John thought otherwise, which was every fourth or fifth day. When I returned, Charlie was no where to be found. Instead of being welcomed home, I find a letter saying that my next phase of training would begin the following day. That's when I met Masato. He trained me in hand-to-hand combat, bare-knuckle boxing, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Jiu Jitsu, and Kung Fu. Although, he would constantly tell me not to pick a fight, he would also tell me to finish one if I were ever confronted. During my hand to hand, Masato would always pull me down after a day of training and make me reflect on the day. He told me to view every challenge as an educational assignment." Isabella turned her head toward me. In the moonlight, I could see the unshed tears.

"After my training was complete, I though that was it? That's what the big secret that Charlie has been hiding from me for so long was? But when Charlie walked in, looking at me with such evil in his eye, I knew then... I knew he was out to break me," She whispered, brokenly. She wiped at her face furiously and cleared her throat.

"Charlie started sending me on small assignments after that. I was escorting truck caravans that had stolen cars in them at first. About six months later though, it all changed. Charlie brought me back into the office one day, and when I walked in, there were six men sitting around his oak table. I thought oh shit, what have I done? Charlie told me it was time I took my Omerta. I wanted to back out; I wanted to run and never look back. I never wanted this life to begin with, ya know? Charlie looked me dead in the eye and I knew...I knew there was no backing out. When that knife sliced through my palm, it was as though my entire life ended that day. I had no choice, Edward," Isabella paused, turning away to try and compose herself.

I've noticed the only real emotion Isabella knew was anger, much like myself. Maybe it was ingrained in us because of where we come from, what we've seen. We've learned to feed off of it. Either way it needed to change... we needed to change. We were much the same and in the same positions, but we needed one another to make those changes. The only thing, we both hold a lot of resentment and bitterness inside of us and take it out on others, mostly one another.

When we hurt, whether physically, mentally or emotionally, we don't want to be consoled, we're not meant to be consoled. We don't want acknowledgment. It's part of our training process. It hardens us; makes us robots.

Isabella had been quiet for sometime and I thought she had fallen asleep, until she started speaking again.

"A month had passed after taking my oath. Charlie had been growing more restless. I tried to stay out of his way. Everyone working for him did. He had a depraved, vicious mind. One morning it was as though he snapped. He called Caius, Felix and I, into his office and told us he needed us to go to Florence. I was to drive a Fiat and park it at an address that I was given. I didn't ask questions, I did as I was told. Once I parked the car, Caius picked me up and we drove about a mile down the road and parked. About twenty minutes later, Felix called wanting us to pick him up at a bakery a couple of blocks over. After picking him up, we headed back home. When we arrived, Charlie met us at the door. He was a completely different man. He took Caius up to his office, while Felix and I went our different ways. He didn't count on me going to my room. I overheard Caius tell him that the message had been delivered and that I had no idea. I didn't know what they were talking about, until later that night when it came on the news. It was reported that the Fiat I had driven was parked at that address had been full of explosives and had killed three children, one as young as twenty-two days old and the oldest was three. The explosion had also killed their parents, but it left four orphans. After that assignment, I lost myself. I lost who I was, what I was. I didn't know who I was anymore besides a cold-blooded murderer," she cried, trying to hold herself together; trying to keep in place that hardened mask that we are trained to keep. The funny thing about it, I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had been in that very same position many times.

I couldn't keep pretending as though she were anyone else; as though she were just another member of our organization. I took her in my arms and held her, whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. Whether she believed it or not, who's to say. I'm not sure I believe it anymore.

The next morning came early, with a blaring alarm clock and throbbing headache. I slipped out of bed, so that I didn't wake Isabella and quietly made my way to the bathroom. I was hoping with a hot shower and black cup of steaming coffee my head would calm.

Once I turned the water on as hot as I could stand, I climbed in and stood with my back against the hot, steaming water letting it run over my tired, stressed muscles. I couldn't help but to run the previous nights conversation over in my mind. Isabella's last spoken words still running on repeat in my mind.

"_I don't want you to hate me anymore. I just want you to love me again."_

"_I do love you, I always have, I just don't want to see you get hurt."_ I had told her, before I had heard her breathing even out.

Knowing that she thought I hated her, seeing the hurt in her eyes...I started punching the ceramic tiled wall of the shower. I hated Carlisle for ever taking me away from Isabella..._punch, punch_...why couldn't we have just lived our lives the way we wanted to..._punch, punch_. I hated Charlie for dragging Isabella into this world. Making her vulnerable to a life that will drag her under, make her a monster like I am.

I began punching the wall relentlessly, wishing it were Carlisle or Charlie. I felt murderous as the blood began to pour out of my bare knuckles, yet I felt nothing just as I had for the past ten years. I wasn't going to stop until I felt someone pulling on me. I thought I heard some thing, but it was off in the distance.

"Edward, stop."

I looked up to see Isabella standing in the shower with me in her pajama's if that's what you called them, trying to hold my arms back.

"Edward, stop," she implored with tears in her eyes.

I realized then where I was and what I had done. I looked down at my hands, testing them and winced at the movement. Blood was flowing out of them steadily. I looked back up at Isabella to see the tears she was shedding for me.

"This is what they want. They want us to break, they want us to give in. We have to prove to them that we're stronger, smarter, and a hell of a lot more determined than they were. Don't give up on me now sweetheart, please," Isabella begged, as she carefully examined my battered hands. I took her in my arms and sunk to the bottom of the shower. All I wanted to do was hold the woman that I had waited ten very long years for.

"I'm so tired. I'm tired of fighting them Izzy. I'm tired of the bullshit, tired of everything that we've had to overcome, and it's not over yet." I finally was able to let it all go.

I cried for the first time since I was ten years old. I cried for the past we had lost, the future we would never have, and having to be put in the situation we were in. Isabella never said anything. She sat there and let me cry, consoling me as only she knew how.

After I had cried myself out, Isabella helped me out of the shower, setting me on the toilet lid so she could examine my hands further. She had me flex, then straighten.

"Well you definately broke a few bones in there. Hang on a second, I'll be right back." It wasn't but three minutes or so later she came in with a clean pair of boxers, helping me slip them on after drying off.

"How do you want to do this? You have that meeting this morning. Do you want me to take you to the family doctor or to the hospital?" She asked shivering from still being wet.

"Neither, I can live like this, it will eventually stop hurting," I told her as I got up to finish getting ready.

"Are you sure? At least let me clean up the open cuts so they don't get infected." She moved to get the supplies she needed when I stopped her by gripping her arm gently.

"Why?" I asked confused.

After every degrading word; after treating her as though she were a nobody she was still there to care for me.

"Why what?" she asked, still carefully cleaning my hands.

"Why do you still care after the way I've treated you?"

She shrugged, stalling for a moment and staring off into nothing before looking at me. "Because we're one of the same. We're both a product of an experiment gone wrong. We can't be sure of our own futures because we're the puppets, and until we cut those lines from our puppeteer, we'll never be free," she whispered, going back to bandaging my pummeled hands.

She was right. We didn't know what the future held for us. All we could do is play the cards that had been handed to us and hope that we come out with a full house.

After Isabella had finished bandaging my hands, I dressed in the black suit she had laid out. She had agreed to stay at the hotel while I went to my meeting. She claimed she wanted to catch up on some sleep, but I had a feeling she didn't want to step on any toes. After the last meeting, which nearly ended in disaster, I tended to agree.

We had things we needed to discuss, which I told her as much. I was hoping after the meeting we would be able to have that discussion. I knew we would be flying out as soon as the meeting was over, but the flight was going to take close to two hours, so we would be able to talk and settle some of those most crucial topics. The rest we could discuss in between meetings, afterall we had two weeks to get everything out in the open, right?

A/N

Edward has so much to learn about women.

Chapter 4...complete.

Please review!

Until next time~~

Pappy~~


	6. End of Innocence Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

**Disclaimer:**

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own anything Twilight or related that is all Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot to End of Innocence. **

**No copyright ****infringement intended. **

**WARNING: This Mobward is going to have tendencies of possessiveness, controlling, domineering, and at times of being a chauvinistic asshole. If you can't handle these traits or are offended by them please DO NOT read. **

I know I have done A LOT of promising, and I cannot begin to tell you how very sorry I am. As some of you know, I am an epileptic, July and into August, have been extremely unkind to me. I write when I can.

To my very amazing, talented, and overall amazing beta, Tiffany L. Cullen, who has stuck through this with me. I couldn't love you more. She not only is an amazing beta, but person as well. Please leave her some kind words, if it were not for the beta services, some of us would have some very shitty work. JS You are an amazing woman Tiffany!

See you down below!

**End of Innocence **

**Chapter 5 **

_**~~*BPOV*~~**_

Once Edward left for his meeting, I was able to finish my shower leisurely. I washed and conditioned my hair twice, as well as shaved all the essential areas. I hated hair. I had learned that about myself once I came back from Afghanistan. Since then, anything that has hair below my neck, excluding my arms, is shaved everyday. Nice and smooth.

After getting out of the shower, I lotioned, spritzed and applied my deodrant then dressed. Another habit I had picked up since being back from the dessert. One doesn't realize the gift of a shower until it's taken away.

I figured since I was already in the bedroom, I would pack our clothes that had either been left out or returned from laundry service. I grabbed our toiletries from the bathroom and made sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

I felt as though I had really accomplished quite a bit, until I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it had only been two hours since Edward had left. My stomach decided at that moment to give a loud grumble letting me know I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday. I grabbed the phone and menu, calling Alec and James to see if they had eaten as well. If not I was going to invite them down to eat with me. Just as I was going to pick up the phone, there was a knock on the door. One of them must have known I was going to call.

I answered with a smile on my face. "How did you know...," I started to ask, until I saw that it wasn't Alec nor James.

The man staring back at me had cold, black, dead eyes. I shivered, feeling the hair stand up on the back of my neck as he continued to stare at me.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked, when it struck me as odd he was up here to begin with. Alec and James were the only ones beside Edward and Emmett with access to this suite. If I would have known he gave the access out...I wouldn't have a problem with who comes and who doesn't, I just wish I was told in advance.

"I am looking for Carlisle Cullen," he spoke in a thick Arabic accent. My mouth went dry, my chest tightened, and I became dizzy from the brief flashback. I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the panic attack that tried to take hold. I gripped the door handle tighter to keep my knees from buckling out from under me as he stepped forward. My natural instict was to take a fighting stance, which I did, putting my foreign visitor and his associate, which I hadn't seen until now, on high alert. He stepped back and the man that had stayed in the shadows stepped forward, pushing his jacket back so that it showed he was carrying a weapon. I put my hand behind my back to retrieve my own, until the foreign visitor held up his hand.

"I am not here to cause uh...problem, Miss Swan. I only wanted to talk to Mr. Cullen concerning missing shipment. I was told he know where shipment can be located," he explained calmly. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but if Carlisle had something to do with a missing shipment, then either Carlisle or Edward was not walking away, possibly even myself. I had missed the fact that he had called me by my name.

Shadow man said something as he replied, "ليس هو ههنا." (He is not here.)

He may not be here, but Alec and James were. Now, if only they would show up.

Shadow man sighed, nodding his head, before exiting our suite. I noticed the visiting stranger tensed in surprise.

"Please, give my regards to Mr. Masen. Also, tell Carlisle he better get that shipment back by tonight, then fall off the radar indefinitely. If not, I'll be back to settle up." They were walking away when shadow man turned, swiftly pulling his _Bionnet Beretta, _hitting me twice. Once in my arm and once in my chest.

"This is his first and only warning," The stranger warned, before turning and walking into the stairwell.

I felt a burning sensation in my arm, which was bearable. I had been shot a few times before, and knew what to expect. But my chest was starting to feel heavy and my breathing was becoming more difficult. I walked calmly over to the couch and grabbed my cell. I called Edward first, but he must have had his phone off from still being in his meeting. So, I dialed down to Alec and James' room.

"Hey, Izzy Bell, I was getting ready to head...," James started, when I had to cut him off. My chest was on fire and the heaviness was getting worse, threatening to drag me under.

"I've been shot, chest," I managed to wheeze out, before I started to see black spots. I looked down to see that my shirt was soaking quickly in my blood.

"What!?" I heard James scream, as he shouted something at Alec.

"I've been...," I started again, slurring as I cut James off.

"No, no no no, I heard you the first time, sweetheart. I'm on my way up. Do you know who did this? What they looked like?" I couldn't say anything, I closed my eyes for a minute and tried to take a deep breath, but it felt like I was back in the desert. Dry and hot.

_Flashback_

_My lungs burned from the lack of water after my two day stint without. John had us walking, it seemed, for the last thirty-six hours. My feet hurt from the heavy combat boots that I had been wearing and my back felt as though it were going to break in half. _

"_How much further until we set up camp for the night?" I had asked John, hoping it was anytime. _

_Dusk had settled in and around us, leaving us walking targets for the Taliban._

"_Suck it up Swan! We still have twenty miles to go," he barked. I didn't complain and I didn't quit. I wasn't a quitter. _

My lungs burned as I tried taking another deep breath. My throat felt as though it was as dry as the desert I had been walking.

"Christ...fuck...call Masen," I heard off in the far distance. I tried reaching for that voice, tried turning toward it, but I couldn't find it. Where was it? Who was it?

"Isabella, hang in there. You hang in there sweetheart; you hear me," the voice demanded, but I didn't have the strength.

"_That's right Swan, quit! I always knew you would! You're not cut out to be one of the best!" John screamed in my face, as I cried my way through the last five miles. _

_The terrain turned into steep rocky hills. Every now and again, we would pass a cave with a harsh stench coming from it. John gave graphic details of what was inside, so that I was not tempted to run inside, curl up, and die._

"_Imagine what it's like to have to run for your life and live inside a cave. A place that you thought was a safe haven only to come to realize that the Taliban were hunting you. Who would inevitably find you, rape you and kill you in the most brutal of ways. They don't just shoot you and get it over with Swan. They rape you over and over, in every single orifice imaginable. Once they're done with you, they skin you alive, cut out your organs and dismember you. Then they walk away; leave everything laying about. That's the smell you're smelling. So, if you want to quit, quit. I could care less, it just means I get to go home sooner," he shrugged his shoulders and continued on._

When I came back to, there were people rushing all around me. I heard something beeping close by and someone say that someone's blood pressure was dropping.

_That can't be good._

My chest felt heavy. When I tried to take a breath I couldn't. I started to panic when someone went to cover my face. My instincts told me to fight.

"It's okay, it's just oxygen. It's going to help you breath."He spoke in a gentle and compassionate tone, with caring eyes. Nothing I was used to being around the past couple of months.

I relaxed, listening to the hustle and bustle of everything going on around me. I felt as though I were on the outside looking in, and then I was.

"She's coding."

I stood, watching as doctor's and nurses worked to save my life. I didn't have anymore fight left in me. I was tired of fighting Edward at every twist and turn we came to. I knew that if I survived this, I would have to marry him and go through even more brutal and demeaning treatment. Did I want that?

"Start CPR." Someone called from the bedside, as they watched the machines.

"_Take a walk with me_," I heard from behind me. I watched as the doctors and nurses desperately tried to save my life while I fought them to just let me go.

"Dad?" I asked, startled at his sudden appearance. "But I thought you were...," I stopped looking over my shoulder at myself.

"_Mmm, oh I am,_" he answered, walking away not waiting for me to follow.

_"I see you understand now,_" he commented, nodding toward where I was laying prone out on the emergency room bed with wires and tubes everywhere.

"_Are you here to take me with you?_" I asked confused.

"_That's not up to me,"_ My father continued to walk expecting me to follow, it had been that way most of my life.

I followed as he walked on. All of the sudden we were back in Marsala, Italy, our hometown. He came to a stop on a hillside staring at a young boy and young girl. They were sitting underneath a tree with a field surrounding them with poppy flowers.

_"Up until you were nine or ten years old, Edward made sure you never got hurt. I thought he was acting like an over-protective big brother, until I saw you two under that tree one day. You had fallen and scraped your knee. Edward picked you up, sat you down and brushed you knee off so gently. Then he bent and kissed it. I saw the look in both of your eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but I saw it...I saw the love he had for you. __I can't say I regret the way I raised you Isabella, because it made you into a strong, independent woman. Did I make mistakes? Sure, I made plenty of them, but raising children __do__es__ not come with a manual. It's a learning process, and since I only had you, then..._," my father laughed shaking his head.

He walked on as the scenery changed again and we were standing in an elaborate dining room.

"_Where are we_?"I whispered, looking around at the art lining the walls, the shiny marble floors, and my reflection staring back at me in a gleaming, polished cherry table. I looked so young and...beautiful.

I spun at the sound of glass shattering and a woman screaming out in pain. Again and again, she screamed out. I looked up at my father to see his grimace and flinch every time this poor woman would screech in pain. I took off running toward the voice only to come to an abrupt halt when I saw that it was Esme when she was a younger woman. It had been Carlisle slapping and kicking her, screaming in her face.

"_Leave her alone!_" I screamed, only to realize he couldn't hear me.

I looked up at my father, panicked. "_Why can't he hear me? Make him stop!_" My father looked at me sadly and back at the scene in front of us.

"_You're pathetic! You're worthless! That bastard you carry will not have my name!"_ Carlisle screamed, before taking up hitting and kicking her once again. Esme protected her stomach as much as she could.

"_It's not mine. Do you hear me! That bastard it not mine!_" He roared, bringing his foot back and kicking her so hard in the head, Esme blacked out. I gasped, covering my mouth, feeling the bile rise. Charlie downed his head, turned and walked off.

_"Why? Why did you show me that?_" I was getting angry at my father for showing me these things but offering up no explanation.

"_She was pregnant...with Edward._" It was more of a statement than a question. There was no doubt that Carlisle was Edward's father, but why did Carlisle _refuse_ to admit it? Why did he _assume_ someone else was? Or did he?

As it changed again, it went to an older, two story house. There was nothing fancy or upscale about this home, but it felt familiar, cozy. We walked into the living room to find my mother sitting in a rocking chair, lazily rocking, staring off into nothing. She looked to be around seven months pregnant, but extremely underweight.

"Nene, would you like some tea?" My father offered walking up beside her. She never even acknowledged his presence as he bent down and laid his hand upon her stomach. When I looked up at my father, he had a sad, but soft smile on his face from remembering times past. I assume she was pregnant with me.

"I wish you could be just as happy as I am about this Renee." My father sighed, standing and left the tea where it was while he walked aware in defeat.

The scenery changed back one last time to the hillside. Charlie and I sat in the middle of the poppy field as he picked a poppy and twirled it between his fingers, staring out over the expanse of the orange colored meadow. We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying listening to the crickets chirping, bee's buzzing, and the katydids singing their mating songs.

"_A child will learn what they live. If they learn love, they will give love. If they learn greed, they will grow up selfish. If that child has seen and lived nothing but hate, he will be hurtful and abusive._ As an adult, only you can stop that cycle of abuse. You have to want to change what your future looks like and holds. Do not let _anyone_ dictate what that may be." I felt as though there was a hidden message in there somewhere. Maybe, I was just to happy to be sitting by my father one more time, or maybe I chose not to know and ignore the inevitable. Either way Charlie continued on, "Edward only knows how to protect you. He may go about it the wrong way, but that's _his_ way, it's up to you to teach him how to love, dolcezza. One day Isabella, you will know what eternal happiness and love feels like," he smiled a bright, blinding smile as he got up and started to fade into a radiant glowing light.

The last thing I remember, is Charlie standing over my bed telling me he loved me and "Go, let him love you like you have never been loved, mia figlia."

_**~~*EPOV*~~**_

"Isabella is an old soul, easily broken, Edward. You have to tell her, nipota. It will make you feel better, and take the stress off of you from hiding your feelings," Nonna whispered."I will get a hold of my old contacts and new ones for that matter. We will get the best guards for her and you, but you must promise me you will explain everything, and I do mean _everything,_ Edward. For now, I will allow you to do this." Aro whispered, pointing to where I hadn't left the room since Isabella had been brought up from surgery. "When I find someone the famiglia trusts, I will send them to you for the final approval. Until then, James, Emmett, and Alec will take shifts outside of this room. They have been given strict instructions not to let anyone that is not on that list, in or out of this room. Do we have an agreement, nipota?" I couldn't very well say no. My grandfather had been the first to show up after the shooting. He took control of security measures as well as the detectives when they showed up wanting to speak to me. They would have done anything to nail me to the wall for this. It wasn't happening this time that was for damn sure.

When I walked up to James to see who was taking his shift, he wouldn't even look at me. By what I had been told, he was feeling the guilt pull him further down into complete oblivion for what had happened to Isabella. As he sat, stewing in anger and regret, he vowed silently to never be kept at arms length again.

_**~~******EoI********~~**_

Isabella spent sixteen days in the hospital, four of which were in ICU in a coma. She had lost so much blood it caused her body to shut down in order to heal. Afterward, when she became alert, her memory of what had occurred was minimal to say the least. Over the next few weeks she would have flashes of what had happened, but she would also tell bizarre stories of seeing and speaking to Charlie. Nothing was ever brought up about the friction that we had shared when I first picked her up. I was hoping that was one memory she would never get back.

I was wrong.

One evening, after Isabella was discharged from the hospital, we were lounging on the sofa in our bedroom. Isabella's head was laying in my lap as I lazily ran my fingers through her long, chestnut brown hair. She turned toward my stomach and stared up at me for the longest time. I laid my financial report on her stomach so she knew she had my undivided attention.

"What are you thinking so hard about, beautiful?" I smiled, running my thumb down the bridge of her nose to her bottom lip.

"Remember when I told you I saw Charlie, and all the things he had said to me?" I was hoping she would drop all of this nonsense talk about seeing her father. It only baffled me. I nodded not wanting to hear what was coming next.

"Ever since then, I've been having these...dreams of Carlisle, Esme and you. Some are so...horrible, but I can't stop thinking, wondering if they're somewhat... real. The way the dreams portray him, the way Esme is in them...," Isabella shook her head, in what I assumed was to block the memories from coming back.

"What are they about...the dreams?" I carefully maneuvered Isabella to where she was sitting, straddling my lap, so I could look her in the eye as she told me. I gently caressed her arm to try and settle the trembling that was traveling throughout her body.

"He's screaming and hitting her. All she does is cower away, curls into herself. Sometimes the dreams are muted, and sometimes I can actually hear what he says to her." As she retold the story, it was so fucking close to what had actually happened to my mother as a young woman in her twenties.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard when she finished.

"Edward, did you hear me?" she asked turning my head toward her.

"No tesoro, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?" I couldn't tell her how close she was to the actual truth. It wasn't my story to tell.

"I asked if you think there is any validity to the dreams?" She looked hopeful, but I just couldn't tell her, there was still too much at stake.

"Maybe it's some residual effects from your coma."

"I hadn't thought of that." She laid back down in my lap as I resumed running my fingers through her thick head of curls.

I thought back to what my grandfather had said to me in the hospital. I didn't want to be dishonest with her, but that was a story for my mother to tell.

"You know we have a week before we are supposed marry. We need to plan our wedding." I was deflecting. I didn't want to talk about her talking to Charlie while she was in a coma. To admit it, meant that it actually happened, and I wasn't ready for that. I came to damn close to losing her, for reasons I may never know, reasons none of us may never know.

"I'm not any good at of this _stuff. W_hy can't your mom do it?"

"Why can't you and mom do it _together_? After all it is _our _wedding."I leaned forward kissing her lips, which she gladly let me. Just knowing I almost screwed this up...lost her forever is unthinkable.

Just as I deepened the kiss, my cell phone started ringing. I silenced it, not wanting to ruin the moment we were sharing. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She moaned at the intrusion, sucking generously on my tongue. She snaked her hands up my chest and around to the back of my hair, where she intertwined her fingers in the short fine hairs, giving a slight tug. I pulled her tighter to my body, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

This was as close to intimate as Isabella and I had shared since before she was shot. Since being back together, we had not had sex or even engaged in any type of intimacy. We had only been at each others throats or shared a forced, frenzied kiss. That's in thanks to me.

I became hard as hell as she became more frantic with our kiss. She started rocking back and forth on my erection that was bent at an odd angle inside my trousers. Her breathing was becoming labored just as both phones started ringing once again. Isabella huffed, pulling back and looking at the offending objects laying on the nightstand.

"Maybe we should answer that, it's probably important," Isabella panted, trying her best to sound convincing and failing.

"It's more than likely Carlisle. He can wait." I pulled her back in for another passionate kiss, at the same time, I pushed her down on my throbbing erection trying to get some relief, listening for that deep moan.

I let my hands wonder to the bottom of her t-shirt, running up and under. I grabbed a handful of her silky, smooth breasts and groaned. She was pushing it. Just as I was going to rip her shirt in half, someone started frantically knocking on the door.

I looked up at Isabella, who had started to tremble and shaking her head from side to side. She had a deer in the headlight look staring aimlessly at the door. She was becoming frantic, until I gathered her in my arms, holding her tightly to my body. We knew that she had answered the door and thought it to be Alec or James the day of the shooting that much we had gathered. But what was still a mystery was who it was, and what they wanted, considering all of the security cameras had been stalled.

Whoever it was, knew exactly what they were doing. 

"Enter," I barked, whispering to Isabella that everything was fine.

"Boss, I swear we tried calling. Russo was clipped walking out of Circoni's half an hour ago. Chicago is in an uproar and blaming someone out of state," James rushed, keeping his back to me.

_Why was he keeping his back to us?_

I looked down and noticed Isabella's shirt was indeed off. _When the hell did that happen? _ I picked up the white dress shirt I had been wearing and slipped it on Isabella. She had been staring off since James walked in.

"Izzy?" I started, when James' words had finally sunk in.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Garrett watching us with a critical eye. Isabella was still staring off, but was shaking more.

"Sir, the problem," James reminded me again, when Isabella made a groaning sound practically folding into herself. I held her to me, rocking her, assuring her I was still there.

"Have Carlisle check on it and settle...," I was saying when Isabella's eyes snapped to mine looking wild and full of fury. She leaped from my lap and began pacing, mumbling incoherently.

I looked over at James and Garrett who mimicked my exact thoughts. 'She remembered something.' I walked over, blocking Isabella from pacing any further. I gently grabbed her by the shoulders, guiding her to sit in the chair by the sofa.

_I had to find out what she remembered._

"Tesoro, did you remember something?" I gently coaxed. I didn't want to press too much, too fast. I was afraid if I did she would repress back into the shell she had been in over the past few weeks since it happened.

She nodded her head, and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What baby? What was it? Did you say Arabic?" I asked, looking puzzled at James and Garrett.

Isabella stiffened and I knew I had hit the proverbial nail on the head. I decided to press a little more.

"Izzy, sweetheart, was the person that did this to you...," I started to ask, until Garrett beat me to is.

"Israeli." He stated more than questioned. I looked over at Garrett and he had gone white, completely lost all the color in his face.

"Izzy, it's alright sweetheart, you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I promised, looking over at James and Garrett, nodding toward the hallway.

"How about I run you a nice hot bath, hmm?" I picked her, cradling her to me, and carried her to the bathroom.

Since the shooting, I swore to myself and Isabella things would change. Yes, I had been a dick to her before. But, I had done it out of love and protection.

Now, seeing that no matter if she hated me or loved me, it wasn't just about me, it was about the game itself. Who I was. Who she was, it didn't matter. They would come for us no matter what, we just had to stay one step ahead.

As soon as I started the bath water, I reached over, grabbing her _Amore_ bath salts and sprinkled them in her bath water. _I always loved the way she smelled_. As the steaming, hot water filled, I helped her undress. There was nothing sexual about this. I wanted to help ease her mind, ease some of the tension that I knew she had to be feeling.

As I pulled my shirt from around her shoulders, she slumped forward. I could tell all of the stress and anxiety were catching up. She looked defeated.

I ran my hands up her thighs, coming to a stop at the waist band of her shorts. I thumbed them before pulling them down. She was left standing in her bra and panties. I stood and walked around her, unclasping her bra and pulling her panties off. I helped her climb in the steaming water when she began to speak.

"There were two of them, both Israeli. The one who I assume to be in charge, asked to speak to Carlisle. When I told him that he was not here, the one who stayed in the shadow, came forward. He had a large scar from the corner of his mouth, straight up through his eye, all the way to his scalp. The leader told me he wasn't here to cause trouble, he just wanted his shipment back. He never said which shipment though, Edward. Before they left, the one in charge told me to give you his regards and to tell Carlisle that he better get his shipment back by that night, and to disappear indefinitely. By that time I was in a full panic attack." Isabella had dead eyes. Talking like a robot.

She took a deep break and squeezed her eyes shut tightly before she finished. "He told me that if he didn't get his shipment back, he would be back to settle up. Right before they walked into the stairwell, the man that had been in the shadows, pulled out a Beretta and shot me. The leader told me that was his first and only warning, and they were gone."

I was trying to keep my temper in check. Knowing this all materialized because of Carlisle, had me seeing fucking blood.

"Thank you sweetheart. I'm going to go speak to James and Garrett about Russo, and then I'm going to join you, would that be okay?" I asked, bending and kissing her forehead as she sat wrapped around herself.

"I would like that," she whispered.

"I'll make it quick." I walked out into the hallway where I was met by not only James and Garrett but also Emmett and Alec.

"I take it you already know?" I looked at Emmett and Alec who looked uncomfortable to say the least.

"Israelis?" Emmett asked, really not needing the confirmation but asking anyway.

"Yes, Isabella just told me everything that went down." I was met by four pairs of surprised eyes. I had been surprised myself when she had started talking, but kept quiet to let her get it out. Maybe now she can get some closure on this ordeal. The others we would work on.

"Have any of you seen or heard from Carlisle?" It was a stupid question, especially if he had become aware of what had happened. How had he not? New York City may have over eight million people, but Carlisle was not a jamook (idiot). I looked over at Emmett, who held a silent conversation with me for a few moments.

"You have to call this, bro," Emmett thought loud and clearly.

"I never thought it would come to this," I sighed, running my hands through my unruly hair.

"No, but you did take an oath, famiglia before anything," Emmett reminded, before shoveling half of a sandwich into his mouth and slurping on a coke.

Emmett was loyal to a fault. At times, he thought the sun set and rose in Carlisle for the simple reason, Carlisle had taken him in, raised him and given him a job. His own father had kicked him out at the young age of thirteen.

"Well, the fact that they were looking for Carlisle and shot Isabella as a warning, tells me that he's in bed with the Israelis. Now, he's disappeared? I would say something smells awfully damn fishy, Emmett," I hissed, watching him recoil back, when I said they had shot Isabella as a warning.

"I want all the women on lock down. No shopping, working, visiting, nothing. They are to have twenty-four hour guards. If they won't hesitate to shoot a _principessa__,_they will not hesitate to shoot a civilian. I have to go check on Isabella. Emmett, have Jasper check in later with a status report on Russo. Have him find out who's taking over. Alec, I want four guards sent here. We still have work to do. Garrett, we need to find out exactly what shipment Carlisle stole from the Israelis. James, speak to my grandfather about what I need to do about this marriage ceremony. I know it's well past the deadline, but all things considering," I finished and started to head back inside the room, but stopped.

These guys were like brothers to me, I didn't want to see any of them hurt or worse, dead. The Israelis were not an organization to mess with. That is why we had never become allies. At one point and time, I can remember Charlie telling me that the Israeli's Boss was considered the most dangerous Mafiosi in the world.

Dov Scheinberg is a sixty-eight year old, balding, Jewish man, who got his start in petty theft and fraud. He moved to Israel from the Ukraine where he invested in a wide range of legal businesses while continuing to operate a worldwide network of prostitution, weapon, and drug smuggling. He wasn't satisfied with the rate of which he rose. He joined forces and soon started taken on contract killings.

"Guys, be careful out there. If this is in fact part of Scheinberg, he's deadly. He doesn't ask questions. He will shoot first, then ask questions." I reminded them as I turned walking back into mine and Isabella's room.

I walked with a purpose to the bathroom stripping as I went. I had only been out in the hallway ten minutes at most. I was hoping she hadn't given up on me.

As I entered the bathroom, there she laid. Her hair was over the edge of the tub, laying in ringlets from the humidity. She had a fine coating of sweat covering her face as she lounged in the bathtub. She looked like an angel.

I finished stripping myself of the clothes I had on, bent and whispered for her to scoot forward so that I could slide in behind her. I made myself comfortable, pulling her into me and wrapping my arms around her.

"Hmm, I love the way you smell." I buried my face into her hair, inhaling deeply. I noticed the goosebumps that rose on her arms and wondered if she was getting cold.

"If you're getting cold, we can get out?" I motioned for the plug, but she stopped me.

"I'm fine."

We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile enjoying being wrapped up in one another. Isabella decided to break the silence, which I hadn't been expecting.

"Will you tell me why you left Italy?" Isabella whispered, staring off out the window. I knew this moment would come. It was make it or break it time. If I denied her, she had every right to deny me. I was not about to do that. It was time for me to man up and tell her the truth...all of it.

"I will, but I think that is a conversation better had in bed. How about we get out and dry off. You're starting to turn into a prune anyway," I chuckled, standing, bringing her with me.

I stepped out, wrapping a towel from the warmer around my waist. I helped Isabella out and started to dry her off. I grabbed an extra towel for her hair. All I knew to do is wrap the loose ends up it it. She giggled, telling me she could do it herself. I excused myself to the bedroom, long enough to grab a pair of boxers and turn the bed down. Isabella had gone through another long and stressful day. I hadn't expected her to want to hear about the past, but if this is what she wanted, I would be more than happy to oblige.

She walked out, still wrapped in a towel and headed for her suitcase. She donned a pair of small yellow panties with a pink bow in front.

_Simple and innocent._

She had her back turned to me, as she began to tease and taunt me with her flesh. When she dropped her towel letting it fall to the floor, she peaked over her shoulder and winked. _She winked!_ I am strong, but dammit, that's pushing even my self-control.

"Could you hand me that bottle of lotion over there on the bedside table?" I handed it to her and made myself comfortable. I leaned up against against the headboard and watched as she applied the lotion to her body.

Christ! It was better than any damn porn I had ever watched in my entire life, and she was partially dressed.

With each leg she stretched it showed how flexible and strong she was. Her arms were firm, as the lotion glided on smoothly, glistening over the well defined muscles. Through the mirror, I watched as she applied the lotion to her upper torso with precise, purposeful movement. Her hands came down, encircling each breast. My breath caught, and mouth went dry as I followed her languid movements. She gripped both breasts, running her palms over the erected nipples up to her neck.

I groaned at the sight. Whether Isabella heard or not she didn't react. She turned fully toward me giving me a show I will not soon forget. Taking more of the creamy, fragrance solution in her hand, she warmed it first, before applying it to her stomach. I watched, licking my parched lips, as she slowly and methodically moved south toward her inner thighs. I gulped, reaching down for my hard, throbbing cock without even realizing it and began to stroke it. Running my thumb over the small slit.

"Good to know watching me lotion up my body turns you on," Isabella commented, in a sultry, seductive voice I had never heard come from her. She sauntered up to the end of the bed, like a mountain lion stalking her prey. She prowled her way up the bed toward me. I watched her every move and inch by perilous inch, she crawled up my body taking her time exploring the muscular definition of my legs. Kneading and soothing the muscles. As she moved up my thighs, she brushed my pulsating erection with her teeth, nipping. I hissed at not only the sensation but seeing her lying in that position between my legs. Isabella looked up at me from under her lashes and I damn near lost my load. I threw my head back, groaning loudly, covering my eyes with my arm.

Isabella giggled pushing herself up the rest of my body, laying on top of me. I was as hard as a rock, and she was as soft and silky as a rose petal. This was so dangerous for us. So many things were still left unsaid. Damaging words on my part had been said, which I was hoping could be repaired. I knew when I had decided to keep her at arms length it could turn out badly, but what I wasn't planning on was practically losing her at the hands of the Israeli Mafia.

She sat up, straddling my lap, looking proud of herself. I ran both hands down her sides not being able to resist the smooth contours of her body.

"You asked me if I would tell you why I left Italy all those years ago. Right now, I want nothing more than to make love to you and show you how much I do love you, Isabella. But, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, especially with you sitting here looking so...fuckable. I think we need to talk. I have a lot I need to say and get out before I would feel comfortable sharing any intimacy between us. Christ, I cannot believe I said that!" I ran my hands through my hair and over my face. Seriously not believing what I was hearing come out of my own mouth.

Isabella grabbed onto my wrists, pulling them away from my face, and smiled at me gently.

"Thank you, but I never intended for us to have sex, Edward. I'm sorry I teased you. I agree we do need to talk and that's why I asked the question I did in the bathtub. I'll go get a shirt and be right back, m'kay?" Isabella looked honestly apologetic as she scooted off the bed.

She returned moments later and I would have preferred her topless instead of what she had put on. I groaned at the site of her as she hopped in bed beside me. She looked alarmed at first as I had thrown my head back and groaned.

"What? I put a shirt on." She looked down at herself just to make sure she was presentable.

"You look so fucking...fuckable in my shirt," I growled, lunging for her. She squealed, giggling as I grabbed her, settling her down beside me to help keep me grounded, while I told her some of my deepest, darkest moments since we last saw one another ten years ago.

"Look at me, please," I muttered, turning her so that she could look me in the eye and see that I was being sincere in what I was about to say to her. "You have to know that when I left you that night, ten years ago, I fell apart. When you hear the why's, how's and where's, I'm hoping you understand. Just know that I never stopped loving you, Izzy. I never gave up hope of finding you and making everything right again. All the hateful and malicious words I have ever said to you, I can never take back, but I _can_ try and make it up to you. I'll beg for the rest of my existence if need be."

I took a deep breath and began the tale of ten years prior.

"You already know that I didn't leave Italy right away. Believe it or not, I left Italy to keep _you_ safe. I wasn't given a choice. Carlisle...Carlisle is a sick and twisted bastard," I hissed out, getting angry over the night he confronted me about Isabella and I in the warehouse.

Isabella spun around looking at me and I knew the question before she even asked.

"I didn't realize Carlisle had started my grooming process while we still lived in Marsala, but when I look back now, I can still see every heist, pick-up, delivery, and person I was ordered do a hit on like it was a fucking picture show running on repeat over and over in my head," I confessed. Isabella sat speechless as I continued.

"For weeks, I would be up before four a.m., waiting in the kitchen for Garrett and Alec to show. I never knew what I was going to have to do that day, until we left. I still think those two felt sorry for me and gave me the easy way out on some of the jobs." I remembered how they would send me out as the look out or to fetch them a soda just to come back to see blood spatter on one or both of their shirts or shoes.

"On one particular job, Carlisle had requested I go personally. Alec and I had come back early from a delivery of AK-47's. Everything had gone smoothly. All of the AK's where accounted for so we came in early. Carlisle had given Alec permission to knock off early. Before Alec left, he side eyed me, motioning for me to follow him out to his car using the excuse that I needed to get the bills for the shipment. I followed him out, and Alec hinted around that Carlisle was up to something. He told me I needed to watch my back and if I needed any help to call. He promised that he and Garrett would be there. Of course, they all respected me more than they did Carlisle. They knew I was next in line to be Godfather. Anyway, when I got back inside, Carlisle told me I needed to prove myself; I needed to prove I was boss material. I thought to myself, what the hell have I been doing, ya know? That night, he took me to a small club in Corleone. I didn't know anyone, and no one knew me. We sat in a darkened corner watching everyone drink, dance, snort lines; you name it, they were doing it, including Carlisle. He had tried to get me to, but I wanted to keep my wits. I had kept what Alec said in the back of my mind the entire time. After a few hours, a man walks in with this tall blonde on his arm. She was beautiful, I won't lie. She had to have been in her mid 20's. Carlisle watched as they took a seat at a booth across from us. I could see the rage, the fire in his eyes. Carlisle downed a few more drinks, snorted a few more lines, before he decided it was time to go." I took a deep breath, because I knew the hardest part was coming up.

I pulled Isabella tighter into me so that I wouldn't lose my grounding. I clenched my jaws tight, squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them. Isabella was staring at me, rubbing my hands where I had been clutching them closed tightly. I released them, interlacing our fingers together. I took a few more deep breathes before finishing. I knew what I was confessing to Isabella was a secret no one else knew. It's one of my darkest, scariest nightmares at times wakes me in a cold sweat.

"Carlisle backed the car into an ally across from the club and shut the lights off. We sat their for a couple of hours. I assumed the guy who had come into the club owed him money. So, I kept my mouth shut and tried to prepare myself. If it had only went down that way," I whispered, shaking my head.

I could feel my body starting to reject the dinner I had just consumed. Every time, I would have the memories surface, the cold chills wracked my body followed by the trembling. It was as though I were sitting inside an igloo without clothes. I had to force myself to swallow the bitter tasting bile that had risen in my throat in order to keep from throwing up, as I counted to twenty slowly in my head.

"Edward, can you hear me?" I heard the shakiness in Isabella's voice, at the same time I felt her fingers scraping lightly against my scalp.

I cleared my throat apologizing. "Um, yeah...sorry," I was prepared to finish, but Isabella interrupted me.

"You don't have to be sorry, Edward, I know what it's like. Don't feel as if you have to go on." This was something she needed to know. I knew Carlisle. I knew that if I didn't tell her than he would, and that's not something I wanted nor needed to help me get back in her good graces.

"No Izzy, this is something I need to tell you. I _have_ to tell you because if I don't... Carlisle will. He'll add things to it that didn't actually happen. I've seen him do it. I have seen him break up happy homes, solid marriages with his lying and deceiving ways," I confessed. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around my knees, trying to relax so as to not tense again, as I finished my first of many nightmares.

"Alright, if it's that important to you then finish telling me," she told me gently, running her fingers back and forth through my hair and down my back massaging the muscles.

"When the couple came out of the club, they were hammered. The man was holding the woman up, staggering down the sidewalk laughing and singing. They didn't have a damn clue what was about to happen. When Carlisle turned to me, it was as though I were staring the devil in the eyes. His eyes were coal black and callous, as though he could see through to my very soul. His pupils were massively dilated from all the lines he had consumed. He was no doubt intoxicated from the whiskey he had consumed inside the club and continued with when we left, but what terrified me was the heinous sneer he gave. He told me, "_You see those two? That is Siderno's underboss, Royce King. He's been seen parading that bitch under my nose for six months now. It's time he's taught some respect. Since he doesn't know the difference between a Don and a motherfucking underboss, it's up to you to show him. I'll deal with his whore._" Carlisle licked his lips with a sinister smile as he leered back at the couple. _"I haven't had good, tight, Sicilian pussy since Esme,"_ He mumbled, doing two more lines as he watched them closely.

"That was the first night, I witnessed Carlisle rape and beat a woman to death. I wished I could say it was the last, but..." I confessed sadly, feeling drained and overwhelmed from my entire confession.

Isabella sat and listened through my entire revelation wide eyed. Only once did she try to interrupt, but that was when I was feeling sick and overwhelmed by what had happened.

I sat there for a few minutes knowing I had to get this out. Though I could feel the mounting pressure of a panic attack, I pushed it off to the side and continued.

"I had managed to stay away from Carlisle for the next few weeks. Nothing was mentioned about that night. Alec and Garrett both knew something had happened, but they didn't ask and I didn't offer up any details. One afternoon, Garrett and I came in from receiving a large shipment of coke. I remember thinking just that morning how much I missed how simple things had been before I was thrown into a life I never wanted. How I missed my best friend, the one and only person who knew how to keep my life normal." I smiled over at Isabella, bumping her shoulder. At that point we hadn't seen one another in over three months.

"I can still see my mom sitting at the dining room table crying. I thought something had to have happened to either you or Nonno. So naturally, I started getting upset. I asked my mother what had happened thinking either you or he had been involved in an accident. I tried to console her, until Carlisle walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing. I think that's when I knew he had either done something to her or Nonno. I saw her entire body stiffen. I was ready for a fight. I was seriously going to take my own father out. Alec and Garrett came and stood on either side of me and that's when Carlisle told me." I felt it start to get harder to breathe and I knew I was starting to go into a panic attack. I began trying to take deep breaths, and I focused on the silhouette of Isabella out of my peripheral vision.

"_We leave for New York in the morning. I have been asked to take over as boss for one of the Five Families. Make sure you are packed and ready to go by four." _Carlisle demanded, turning to leave.

"_I'm not leaving Isabella,"_ _I growled, taking a step forward, until Alec put a hand on my shoulder stopping me._

"_This is not up for negotiation, Edward. You will go and you will not speak of Isabella Swan again. Ever. Is that clear?"_

"_You cannot tell me what to do. I'm eighteen. I'm an adult, if I want to stay in Italy I will stay!" I screamed, shaking Alec off._

_Carlisle laughed, motioning Alec and Garrett with his head. They drug me up to his office sans my mother and made me sit until Carlisle appeared out of nowhere. He flipped a switch on the TV and what I saw nearly made me vomit. It wasn't what I was watching, it was the fact that he had desecrated something that was so precious and personal between us. _

"_You see, Edward, I don't think Charles Swan would appreciate the fact you took his only daughter__'__s virginity. Especially at the age of sixteen. I think the ball is in my court, don't you son?" I felt defeated knowing he had won._

"_Yes, sir," I mumbled, knowing I couldn't do anything. I got up and slowly made my way to my room. I destroyed everything I could get my hands on that night._

_The next day, we were at the airstrip and on our way to New York by four a.m._

"So, Carlisle blackmailed you with a tape of us having sex? Do you know who taped us?" she sneered in disgust.

"I have yet to figure that out. I have asked Alec and Garrett, but they both said they were gone on runs that night."

"So, what happened when you first came to New York? When you first picked me up, you were so... hateful. It was as though you were being forced to take on a responsibility you didn't want. The things you said...," If there is one thing Isabella is, it is a very perceptive woman. She doesn't miss anything, except she had it wrong this time. I didn't hate her and I most definitely wanted her. I didn't see her as a responsibility. I was still madly and deeply in love with her. I just didn't want her in the world in which I was involved. Yes, her father had involved her in his, but not as deeply as what she would be if she married me. Being in a made marriage, everyone knew it was for business purposes only. Therefore, putting a literal mark on her head, just to have leverage over me. I didn't want to do that to Isabella, but at this point I was tired of fighting it.

"Once we got to New York things had gotten so much worse, but you have to understand there are things I cannot divulge to you. It's my oath, if others were to find out...," I shook my head just knowing what the repercussions would be.

"I understand it's your oath, and you have to know that I would never tell anyone anything that is ever said between us."

I had to tell her...I had to tell her before I lost her forever. I had been pushing her away for many reasons; anger, hurt and resentment. But, most of all, I was horrified. Horrified of what the outcome was going to be. I knew she had to have hated me by now. No, she loathed me. She was just holding it in. But what she failed to see, I've only done what I thought was for her own good and I told her as much.

"Did you ever stop to think...to ask me what I thought would be best for _me_, instead of assuming and just doing it?" Isabella whispered, looking up at me with unshed tears.

I felt like I had let her down. I had been assuming she couldn't think for herself, when in all actuality, she was prepared for any outcome.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" I hugged her to me trying to convey my feeling through my emotions. I sat holding her for sometime. The night had turned out being emotional for both of us, but it was far from over. I still hadn't told her some of the worst parts. I didn't know if I could.

We took a break, ordering room service.

I had so much going on in my head. Not only was I facing a meeting in the morning, which I had no idea what it was about, but Isabella was still grilling me about everything from the past. I was feeling disoriented and jumbled.

We ordered a light dinner of Duck Consomme with a bottle of chilled 1941 Cabernbet Sauvignon. We held light conversation about what we each wanted with the wedding, and who we wanted to attend. I was surprised when Isabella suggested we have a destination wedding. It's custom that an Italian-American Godfather have a large, local, Catholic wedding in order to welcome his new bride into the folds of the famiglia. Isabella voiced her concerns that since Carlisle has enemies that have already tried to clip her, then she would rather have our wedding outside the United States, which I agreed. I asked if she had any preferences and she didn't, which worked in my favor.

It looked as though we would be getting married in Bora Bora.

With marriage talk came the inevitable talk about how many partners we each had been with. This was one part of my past I was not proud of nor did I want her to know, but if I didn't tell her mine I more than likely wouldn't be able to find out hers. Did I want to know hers? Probably not. I'm a possessive dick. I would probably explode knowing someone else touched what was mine.

"Edward, how many woman _have _you been with?"

I stiffened at her side afraid she would bolt as soon as she learned the answer. I knew we had to get this out in the open, but to actually verbalize it, was harder than I thought it was going to be. I knew that if I hesitated it would cause her to doubt me.

"That many huh?" I could hear the sadness just in that one question alone.

"I couldn't tell you one name or face to any of them that's how fucked up I was. I just know the stories I have been told."

She turned facing me quicker than I could stop her. I could see the disappointment written all over her face.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?" Her voice held disgust, but her eyes told another story. She was enraged.

I could have lied my way out of it, but I chose to answer her honestly.

"Once I got to New York, I lost myself. The images, nightmares...it all became to much. I went to a bar one night after being here for eight months. We had just received a shipment which was going to bring in millions so we decided to celebrate. All I had done since being here was work, go home, sleep, and repeat. So, the guys dragged me out to a bar. I started drinking that night, nothing else. Once I became Godfather, it was expected of me to go out and socialize. The things I did, saw...I wanted it gone. I needed something to numb the pain. I started out smoking weed and drinking a little heavier. When that didn't seem to make the images go away, I turned to coke. It numbed everything, it kept the nightmares away. It kept the smell and feeling of a non-existent you away," I finished, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, bending and kissing her chastely. "I didn't _want_ to forget you, but remembering you was toopainful." I whispered.

Her tears said it all. She, too had had a difficult time coping. Whether she had turned to the same coping mechanism as me I didn't know, but at least I had been honest.

"Your turn, how many uh..._cough.._men_..cough_...have there been since I left?" I coughed and sputtered trying to get the words out.

She looked down and my stomach sank. I pulled away, sitting up. I was preparing myself. I didn't want to lash out at her, but the panicky, enraged, crushed feelings I started having was washing over me in a tidal wave.

"Relax Edward, only one. You," she answered. I saw it in her gentle, fern, green eyes when she answered. There had only ever been me. I was right, she was mine.

_Mine!_

After that little revelation, we called it a night. I had my meeting I had to attend in the morning, and to be honest, I wanted to lay down and hold Isabella for the rest of the night and that's exactly what I did. She turned away from me where we were spooning. I pulled her tight up against my body so that we both would feel the security of the others closeness. It wasn't long after that we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Me, dreaming of deep green eyes walking toward me on a beach with the people we love most.

A/N

Chapter 5...Complete

Hmm, can Edward turn his ways around? Is he even worthy of Isabella's love?

Find out next time on Chapter 6 of End of Innocence.

~~**Pappy**~~


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own anything Twilight or related that is all Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot to End of Innocence.

**No copyright ****infringement intended. **

WARNING: This Mobward is going to have tendencies of possessiveness, controlling, domineering, and at times of being a chauvinistic asshole. If you can't handle these traits or are offended by them please DO NOT read.

It have been a very rough end of summer for me, but with my seizures FINALLY under control, I'm able to do some more writing.

If we are friends on facebook, PLEASE stop by and give Tiffany L. Cullen some much deserved love. This woman goes above and beyond her call of duty as a beta. She is an amazing person! I simply adore her. Give her some love.

Tiff, doll, you didn't have to keep checking in on me when I went off the radar for so long, but you did. You keep me from giving up and pushing forward, for all of that I truly do adore you. Thank you so very much. 3

To my gals on facebook, I dearly love each and every one of you. Heather York, Shay Savage, Karen Cullen, Kara Stilldreaming and Cristina Nedelcu, you ladies are what I want to be when I grow up!

**End of Innocence **

**Chapter 6**

_**~~*BPOV*~~**_

The next morning dawned bright and early, too early. The sun was just starting to shine through the crevices of the blinds, when the alarm clock made itself known from Edward's bedside table. His meeting was scheduled for seven thirty, but he had a thirty minute commute across town in heavy Chicago morning traffic.

The alarm continued to come alive, playing an annoying eighties song, which Edward had it tuned to. I groaned thinking he would wake up and turn the damn thing off, but no such luck.

_Here's a little song I wrote_

_You might want to sing it note for note_

_Don't worry, be happy._

_In every life we have some trouble_

_When you worry you make it double_

_Don't worry, be happy._

I wiggled out from under his arm, climbed over him and slammed my hand down on the alarm so it would shut the hell up.

"I could get use to seeing that ass draped over me in the mornings," Edward commented with a chuckle, as he slapped my panty clad ass.

I grumbled, throwing him my best go to hell look, while stumbling out of bed. On my way to the bathroom, I rubbed the spot where Edward had slapped soothing the sting somewhat. He had began touching me more freely since opening up about his past. I, on the other hand, was still somewhat reluctant. I felt as though he were holding something back. Something significant to our future or maybe our past.

"Don't be that way, Izzy. _Don't worry, Be Happy,_" he mimicked the song lyrics. I threw the proverbial bird at him as I entered the bathroom slamming the door shut. I heard him laughing through the door which irritated me that much more.

_Jerk!_

I now understood why he had the reservations he did about me being in the position I was. I still didn't like it, but I understood. Was it going to stop me? No, I had trained too hard and too long to get where I was. Nothing was stopping me now.

Up until now, I was the only female to ever enter the underworld. The mafioso in the earlier years were considered a society for men. A stronghold if you will, for protecting those around them. Sure they extorted money from people for their protection, but they nonetheless came out as heroes too. People idolized them. Boys wanted to be just like their fathers from the time they could walk. Some girls,...some were kept as far away from the underworld as possible. Others, their fathers were making their marriages as young as five years old. Of course, they didn't marry that young, but in old Italy, as soon as their sixteenth birthday arrived they were married off.

Now the mafioso has grown by a substantial amount. We don't only offer protection to those that couldn't protect themselves, we also eliminate the bad seeds of society.

Just as I stepped into the shower and under the glorious hot spray, I felt arms wrap around me from behind. At first I just smiled, until I realized I was naked, in the shower with Edward. I jumped, covering myself with my hands earning a laugh from Edward.

"You realize I've already seen those, right?" he asked, pointing to my chest. He closed his eyes and stepped under the spray of hot water just as I had moments before.

"I was fifteen, Edward. I'm pretty sure I've grown since then or at least I hope I have," I looked down wondering how he perceived me now.

"Sweetheart, tits are tits. If you've seen one pair, you've seen them all. Trust me when I say, I have seen _a lot_ of tits," he chuckled, blowing off my concern.

I've never had a problem with my outer image. I know I can fight; I'm damn good at it. I can take down a man five times my size if need be. I know I can out shoot any man or woman around; I have, but other than Edward I have never been intimate or naked in front of any other man. To hear him refer to me as any other woman, I was not only embarrassed, but I felt average, plain and simple. I wanted out. I hurried through the rest of my shower keeping my back to him. I hid the fact that he had touched on the one insecurity that hit me the hardest. He had made me feel inferior to the women he had been with previously.

I quickly finished, stepped out, and wrapped one towel around my body and one around my head. I headed to the master closet where my luggage had been stored. I was smart enough to bring a couple of power suits that would show my curves perfectly. After the comment he had just made, I needed something to show Edward I was not an ordinary woman.

As I dressed, thoughts of the other women he had been with continued to filter through my mind. Questions that more than likely would never be answered, ran continuously on repeat until I wanted to pull my hair out. I wanted to lock myself away and cry, but I was stronger than that.

_I would not break, I would not break._

Once dressed, I exited the bedroom and headed into the living area of our suite. I didn't bother waiting on Edward; I couldn't look him in the face at the moment.

Strong coffee and a peaceful place to think would have to suffice for now. When I hit the bottom step, the smell of coffee, bacon and blueberries hit me as my stomach began to grumble.

_I was not a breakfast eater. I never have been._

When I walked in Emmett, James and Jasper were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast and reading the morning paper.

"Morning Izzy Bell, I hope you're hungry. I've made my famous, homemade buttermilk, blueberry pancakes." Emmett licked his lips, side eying what looked to be another batch that sat off to the side on a platter.

"How did you make them when there's not a stove, Emmett?" I walked over to the table to assess what all had been ordered from room service. I reached down to steal a piece of bacon from James' plate when Edward sauntered in.

"No, thank you, Emmett. I think I'll just have some coffee." I walked over, poured my coffee and walked out onto the balcony to reflect on what had become of my life.

When Edward had first picked me up from the auction, I wasn't naïve enough to believe that he had never been with anyone else besides myself. One look at him in the limousine, I knew he was either one of those men who had a different woman every night or had women lined up a city block waiting their turn. But for him to speak so casually about it and then compare me to them, hurt more than I would care to admit.

I was sipping my coffee, enjoying the feel of the cool morning, when I heard the sliding glass door open and then shut. My stomach flipped, thinking it was Edward. I saw out of the corner of my eye a massive stack of pancakes followed by a colossal sized person. I breathed a sigh of relief when Emmett came into view.

"Rosalie always says to join a lady for breakfast. She says it starts the day out adventurous. Is this seat taken?" He didn't even wait for an answer before he was pulling the chair out and taking a seat. He started cutting into his second serving of pancakes and dug in like the caveman he was. Humming and awing at every bite he took.

"You know, I don't know what the hell happened last night or this morning and it's not my business to know, but you have to clear your head for today. Going into these meetings with shit on your mind is as dangerous as a soldier walking onto a loaded mine field." He suggested.

I sat and listened as he lectured me on the legalities and mentality of these meetings. He explained to me that if the dealer, or in this case an unknown, senses nerves they may get an itchy trigger finger, which could end up deadly for all involved. I knew he was right, John had ingrained this into my brain many times over, but I couldn't get what Edward had said out of my head. He knew what he was doing when he mind fucked me the way he does.

"There have been times growing up that Edward didn't use his verbal filter. He doesn't realize what he says hurts others, and at times he really doesn't give a shit if he does. What you have to do is turn that shit around. I don't mean to sound like a prick, but if you're going to be with him, you have to grow a fucking backbone. He's more like Carlisle than he likes to admit."

After Emmett's speech and him shoveling the rest of the pancakes in his mouth, I followed him inside. As we stepped into the dining area, I wished Jasper and James a good morning and started to head downstairs to have a look around while they had a short meeting over what was going to occur today. I could feel Edward's eyes burning a hole through my back like a hot poker from a fireplace. Tensions were mounting from not only the up and coming meeting, but also between Edward and myself. Just as I rounded the small nook between the dining room and living room, I ran into an impressively, strong body.

"Perdonatemi (Pardon me), I should watch more carefully where I'm going," he spoke suavely in a thick Italian accent.

I felt my face burn with the blush I hadn't felt since I was a young girl. This man was the epitome of Sicilian perfection. Of course, he didn't come close to Edward's perfection, but if I were single, I would be trying my damnedest to impress him.

"No harm, no foul," I waved him off.

His eyes were a hauntingly beautiful, plumbeous. Going from a light gray to a brilliant blue in a matter of seconds showing me a shift in his moods. If there was one thing I had learned, and learned well, during my training, it was how to read body language and facial expressions. It came in quite handy in our line of work.

He gave me the once over before meeting my eyes once again. I noticed his pupils dilate, which meant Mr. Adonis was very much turned on by what he was seeing.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

He took a step closer, into my personal space and my breathing hitched.

_My god he smelled good._

I had to look up at least six inches, seeing as he towered over my 5'6" frame. I was dying to put my hands on those glorious pectoral muscles of his. I had never seen anyone's so large and defined as his, outside of Emmett's that is.

He held my gaze, daring me to break it with an intensity I had never felt before with anyone, not even Edward. He gently grasped my hand and introduced himself. The moment his lips touched the back of my hand, everything in me told me to run. My gut clenched, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on ends, and I became queasy. I cocked my head to the side, and looked at him more closely. He seemed familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger on it.

His hair was a slicked back mess of black with sideburns, which ran down slightly below his ear. I noticed how he had neglected to finish buttoning his shirt leaving his tanned chest exposed, and showing a hint of the Trinacria Sicilian Mafia tattoo, with a plain Catholic cross necklace hanging loosely around his neck.

I had told him my name, earning me a blinding white smile.

"Perfect name for a perfect lady," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, excuse me for a moment. Edward, sweetheart can we finish up in the bedroom before you get the meeting started?" I asked politely taking a few steps away from Peter and toward the room. I wanted to get as far away from Peter as I could.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I'll only be a moment." Edward walked over to me, lifted my chin with his fingers and gave me a chaste but passionate kiss that spoke volumes to everyone in the room. If Edward had seen what had taken place between Peter and I, he never led on.

He encircled my waist and brought me closer, enveloping me with his body. He began whispering in my ear so that only I could hear. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you have some serious explaining to do. Your moods are all over the fucking place and it's starting to get on my last fucking nerve."

I nodded my head in understanding as he bent forward and kissed me chastely once again.

"I'll meet you in the library in five, then we can talk. I love you, Isabella, but I'm serious...," he started when I turned my head away.

He grabbed me by the hair of my head and turned my head back. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Peter stand up, knocking his chair backwards, and making it fly into the wall. Alec grasped his shoulder making him stay where he was.

"Don't look away from me when I'm speaking to you dammit," he hissed. "I love you, you know this, but you have to figure your shit out. You were colder than ice toward me in the shower earlier now your all sweetheart and all?" He grabbed my chin roughly squeezing, whispering in my ear. "Figure. Your. Shit. Out. I mean it, or you'll be sorry that you didn't. Do I make myself clear?" He peered into my eyes waiting for an answer. All I could do was nod my head that I understood.

"Good girl. I love you."

I walked into the library and waited, reflecting on what he had said to me. How can he love me when he treats me the way he does? Bored, ready to head to Italy, I decided to read until Edward was finished with his meeting. I grabbed _To Love and Be Loved by Sam Keen _off the shelf. I turned it over, seeing as I hadn't read it before and ironically enough the next sentence reminded me of what my father had said to me when I was shot and began to have dreams or hallucinations of him being with me.

"_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

In my dream, after I was shot, my father had told me, _A child will learn what they live. If they learn love, they will give love. If they learn greed, they will grow up selfish. If that child has seen and lived nothing but hate, he will be hurtful and abusive._

That statement and the dream I had, I now understood Edward. He wasn't perfect by any means. But he had only ever known the harsh hand of his father, the cruel tongue of men that he looked up to, and the greedy, power hungry ways of the Mafia. He was never taught _how_ to love a woman, he was taught how to use one. How to use her for his own pleasures. My father was right, it _was_ up to me to teach him. It may be a tough, rough love at first seeing as we are both headstrong, determined individuals who think only our way is the right way, nonetheless, he will learn how to love truly, deeply and madly.

After Edward's meeting ended with the guys, he met me in the library. I knew what had happened earlier with Peter wasn't over, but I needed to figure out where I had seen or met him.

Edward stood at the entrance of the library with his arms crossed, looking like he just walked out of _Forbes Magazine. _I couldn't help but to admire the beautiful man who stood in front, watching me. He was a sturdy 6'2 with a fire in his eyes that never extinguished. He was cocky with an air of arrogance that made you want to either knock it out of him or fuck it out of him.

_I preferred the latter._

His arms weren't overly bulky like Emmett's and Alec's, but he could hold his own when or if the need arose. He moved with the gracefulness of a cougar. Preyed upon those that had no clue he was coming. His legs were long and lean, as were his fingers. The one thing that stood out about him, was his strong, chiseled jawline. At the moment, it was clenched so tight, I was afraid he was going to break his perfectly white teeth.

When our eyes met, he licked his bottom lip causing me to do the same. He took a step forward as I took one back. He enjoyed these dances; these games. He liked the fact that he held control over me.

I saw his lip twitch up into a half smirk. He knew what he was doing. _The smug bastard. _As soon as he was towering over me, be bent forward, causing me to bend backward so that we were standing nose to nose with one another.

"Forgot my coat." He murmured. He slid his hand past me picked up his woolen coat, turned and walked out. Before he exited the room he called over his shoulder to meet them downstairs in five. I was hoping I could stay at the hotel, but Edward didn't trust any of his men around me long enough or so he says.

_Hmm, interesting._

Just as we were heading out, the elevator dinged alerting us to someone's arrival. Emmett looked around confused, taking count of everyone present. He nodded his head to Alec and James letting them know to take their positions. Everyone scrambled out of sight, pulling their chosen weapon. We waited to see who was coming into an area that was marked off limits. At the sound of the elevator arriving, all you could hear through the silence, was the safety on guns being clicked off. As the doors opened and shut, I swear you could hear the heartbeats of every person in the room, until Alec spoke eerily calm, but authoritatively.

"Stop right where you are and turn around. Know that you have six armed men surrounding you; _all_ are trained to put a bullet right between your eyes without blinking. None of us will hesitate if you do something stupid. If you follow my directions and answer my questions you can walk out of here. Nod if you understand?"

By the looks of our guest, it was a young female with straight, auburn hair. As she stood no taller than my 5'6 inches, even on the death trap shoes she was currently wearing. I could tell by her clothes that she wore; she was classy, confident, and prudent about herself and how she was represented. She couldn't have weighed no more than one hundred and ten pounds. As she stood looking proud and tenacious about her visit.

"...Pull your shirt up in the back, nice and slow. Remove the .220 from your back. Now, the .38 in your ankle holster...Good." He thanked her, tossing the spare weapons over onto the sofa. "Now, slowly lower to your knees and interlock your fingers at the top of your head...Cross your feet." By the time Alec had put a zip tie on the perpetrator, we were all half an hour late to the meeting. When we did make it to the meeting spot, we were running an hour behind.

Chicago traffic is a bitch in the early mornings.

James had suggested leaving Peter there to watch over the unknown woman while we went to the meeting. Afterward, Emmett called to have her taken to one of the warehouses for questioning. There was no doubt we would be traveling late into the night to get to Austin to meet our deadline of seven in the morning. After Austin, we were flying out to Sicily, which I personally couldn't wait for. To be back in my home country seemed surreal.

Once we arrived at the Park Hyatt Hotel in downtown Chicago, we were escorted in and shown to the Presidential Suite. I didn't see a reason in renting a room for a few hours, but my father had once explained to me that in our business you want complete discretion. Therefore, in order to get that privacy, we have to go above and beyond one's means to get it. Even if it meant renting a room for a few hours in one of the most expensive hotels in every city.

The Presidential Suite was located on the top floor at the Park Hyatt. We had to have a special key in order to access the elevator to take over to the top floor. Again a little extravagant if you ask me.

As we made our way to the suite, I noticed a dark figure lurking off in the distance. I stopped unable to go any further. James walked up behind me, urging me on with a slight nudge to my back. I met his eyes and saw nothing but reassurance, a promise. I started walking again when the door to the suite opened. I was not expecting to be greeted by a smiling, familiar faced Aro.

I looked at Emmett and James for a hint as to what was going on, but they held straight, indifferent expressions. Giving nothing away.

"Nipote, beautiful Isabella, dai, entra," he offered, opening the door wider with his arm outstretched and a smile for everyone to enter.

Edward looked uncomfortable and on edge as he headed to the make-shift bar that had been set up in the room, pouring himself a tumbler full of scotch. Aro walked over to me, kissing me on both cheeks. He always exuded love and comfort. I felt cared for and safe when I was around him.

"Nipote, please come, join us over here. The sooner you get this over with the better off you will be," Aro took charge, demanding Edward's attention. I, on the other hand, was confused as to what the hell was happening.

Edward threw back what was left in his tumbler, pouring another three fingers. He walked over taking a seat on the love seat across from Aro and me, as Emmett and James sat beside me Jasper took a place at the bar. Alec was leaning against the wall near the entry looking bored.

"I have called this borgata meeting for several purposes," Aro began. "Since Carlisle is on the lam, it is up to you, Edward, to now voice your intentions." I froze, because I knew at this point that Aro had taken back his rightful place as_ Godfather of the City. _

I chanced a glance in Edward's direction, who was studying his glass of scotch intently. It took him no longer than a moment to answer as he stared his grandfather and_ Boss _in the eyes. He knew what he had to do; father or not. Carlisle had made his bed, now he would suffer the consequences for his actions.

"Iceman." Edward only had to say the one word. It was understood and would be carried out immediately. I wanted to go to him and wrap my arms around him, comfort him, but I knew I couldn't. That was a show of weakness on both of our parts. I may not be happy with him, but I still knew what it was like to lose a parent. I couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to have to call the hit. Aro nodded once, moving on to the next order of business. Evidently, Edward had chosen to hire a street boss and messenger. The new positions are read and detailed for Emmett, Alec, Jasper and James. Just as Edward was going to name his selection of who he had chosen, there was a knock on the door. Guns were drawn, until Aro held up his hand telling them to put them away. He pranced his way over to the door, throwing it open. If I didn't know any better I would say he almost squealed at the sight of his visitors presence. Off in the distance, I could hear a kind, somewhat cynical, female voice. But to my left, I heard two low murmured "fuck" at the same time. I looked over at Emmett and James to see them making disgusted faces at Edward, who so happened to be looking at the ground with a deer-in-the-headlights stare.

Jasper was sitting at the bar laughing at Edward, telling him how fucked he was.

We heard the familiar click-clack of a woman's high heals against the marble floors coming to rest in the living room. She had her arm wrapped around Aro's smiling proudly, until she saw Edward sitting across the room. Her smile widened the moment she saw him. Whereas, Edward sneered at her.

_Oh God, please tell me __t__his is not an ex._

"Seeing as I have returned to my post as the Main Boss for the time being, I took it amongst myself to hire your street messenger. I believe everyone here is acquainted with this young lady who stands before me, except for Isabella. So, please let me do the honors. Tanya Valentino, it is my utmost honor and pleasure to introduce to you Miss Isabella Swan." Aro smiled one of his impressive smiles, showing his pearly white teeth and dimples when he looked over at me. Tanya nodded her head and out of courtesy I stood and shook her hand, shocking her.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come sit by me and let Miss _Valentino _sit by my grandfather," Edward suggested, standing and holding his hand out so that I knew he was more or less making a demand than a suggestion.

I excused myself, walking over to where Edward stood, taking his hand as he kissed the back of it. I looked at him strangely as he did so, but he leaned forward kissing me chastely on the lips.

_What the hell is he up to now? _

Once seated, Aro went on to tell us that Tanya had been trained to be the go between of the Five Families for the past fifteen years or so. She had worked for the Masen Family once before when Edward had first come to New York, so Aro had absolute and complete faith in Tanya when it came to her doing the job.

"Have you chosen a Street Boss, Edward?" Aro asked, catching him completely off guard.

Edward had his arm around me, playing with the ends of my hair. He looked at me and I knew he was going to put me on the spot before he even spoke.

"What do you think, amore mio? Who could take my place?" This was a catch twenty-two. If I answered it the way I thought it should be answered, then Edward would accuse me of wanting to fuck whoever I chose. But if I didn't answer it properly, then he would say, I didn't know how to run a borgata. So, I chose the easy way out.

"No one could ever replace you." With my answer, came a dazed and confused Edward. He stared me in the eye, searching. For what? He was more than likely seeing if I was being sincere.

Was I? Yes. No one would ever replace what I saw in Edward.

He continued to stare at me as he appointed Peter as the street boss. I never changed my expression and I never removed the mask. To do so would be signing my own death warrant.

After Edward appointed Peter, Aro stood me in front of everyone. I became a little self-conscious not knowing what was taking place, but Edward eased it a little by winking at me.

"Isabella, Edward, as you both very well know, you must face a challenge in order for you to marry," Aro began, when a gasp was heard from Tanya. I looked over at her to see all color had drained from her beautiful face. She was as pale as a ghost and had started to shake. When I looked over at Edward, he was sitting up straight and looking rather smug.

"Edward." Aro nodded for Edward to join us in front of everyone. Edward happily took his place beside me, taking me in his arms, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. He kissed me tenderly on the forehead before turning his attention to his grandfather.

"You both will be subjected to a battery of four challenges. In these challenges you will be given a set of instructions. In order to pass each phase you must collect the flag at the end of each phase before continuing on. At the end, you will have collected four flags and will be allowed to return to your respective trustee. Isabella, your father chose yours as Esme. Edward, seeing as you are the Godfather and can easily influence your men, I will be your trustee. Are there any questions?" Aro asked, continuing on while the men in the room snickered at his last statement.

While funny, he was right. Edward did come off as intimidating to some. To others, such as Emmett, James, Jasper and Alec; they more or less looked at him as an annoying little brother.

"Very well, both challenges are set to begin as soon as you get back from Sicily. After your challenges have been completed, you will then marry within thirty-six hours. The arrangements have been completed," Aro finished, hugging and congratulating us once more.

It all seemed surreal. In less than a week we would be husband and wife. After ten years of waiting, hoping, and dreaming it was finally almost here. I honestly didn't know how I felt about it all. Edward, at times, treated me as those I were as inconsequential as the dirt beneath his feet. At other times, he treated me as though I were a goddess, a treasure. As we stood whispering back and forth, he had me wrapped in his arms, rocking back and forth. I felt protected and loved. Edward was whispering clues about our honeymoon destination in my ear, when Tanya interrupted us.

"Congratulations, Isabella, Edward. Would you mind terribly if I stole him away for just a moment. It will only take a few moments, I promise." Tanya smiled a beautiful smile as I began to step away, but Edward held tight not letting go. I gave him a puzzling look before I stepped back and shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever you have to say Tanya, you can say in front of Isabella. I have no secrets to hide," Edward admitted, glaring at her. I could feel the tension coming off of them in large surges. The hate and scorn was palpable. Whatever had happened between the two must have been gut wrenching.

"Fine, I wanted to say that I was sorry. I'm hoping that with me taking this position from Aro," Tanya was trying to apologize when Edward abruptly cut her off, stepping up in her face.

"Let's get one thing perfectly clear. _You_ work for _me_. Not my grandfather, not Carlisle. _Me_. You do _as I _say, _when_ I say. Is that understood?" You could see the spittle flying from his mouth landing in her face. He was livid and not bothering to hide it. He took a step back, placing his hand beneath my hair and began to rub my neck. Tanya evidently knew not to push him, because she nodded her head and corrected herself, quickly.

"I do hope that we can work together without the animosity between us. Maybe one day, you can find it somewhere in you to forgive me. It wasn't intentional, Edward, things just kind of...happened." By the time Tanya had finished her apology, Edward was shaking and had begun to take deep breaths. I knew he was on the verge of a losing his temper. I ran my hand up and under his shirt and started rubbing his chest in order to get him to calm down. To any outsider, it looked as though we were being a normal "touchy-feely" couple. One showing our affections toward the another. It was quite the opposite. I was trying to keep him from killing Tanya.

Edward looked down and smiled at me, kissing the tip of my nose. "Tesoro, why don't you go see if everything is packed for Sicily, alright? This will only take a minute then _we_ need to talk." He kissed my forehead sending me off with a tight smile. Nothing was said between he and Tanya until he knew I was out of ear shot, but what he didn't know was I had stepped just around the corner into our room. If Edward wasn't going to tell me what the hell was going on between he and Tanya, then I would find out on my own. As soon as I rounded the corner into the master suite, he exploded on Tanya.

"I will not now nor will I ever forgive you Tanya. How can you stand there, in good conscious and tell me things just kind of happened? How!?" he whisper shouted. "He was my father! You were fucking my father at the same time you were fucking me and you tell me things just kind of happened!? You should have told me you were his goomah. What were you trying to accomplish, marrying me so you could still fuck my father behind my back?" he seethed, stepping up closer to her. "It doesn't matter anymore. _You _don't matter, because I have found the love of my life, and not you nor anyone will ever be able to take that away from me. If I had my way, you would still be with Gino's Family, where you would live out the rest of your miserable existence serving his whore of a wife. Something you know plenty about. Stay away from me and stay away from my Isabella. Do I make myself clear?" For a silent moment the only thing that I could hear going on between he and Tanya was Tanya's silent sobbing. I never heard her answer his question, so I made myself useful around the bedroom. Picking up here and there, seeing if our clothes and toiletries had been packed.

Afterward, I made myself at home on the settee at the end of the bed waiting for Edward to make himself known. I let everything I had just learned run over in my head. Edward had told me several times that he loved me, but for some reason I was cautious. I never reciprocated the gesture.

When I had asked him about his conquests, he had purposely told me he could not remember the faces or names. When Tanya shows up he tells her he has nothing to hide and confronts her about their past.

I angrily wipe away the lone tear I feel fall as the bedroom door is pushed open. My back is to the door as my visitor starts to speak. "Am I to take it by the tears in your eyes you didn't know about Miss Valentino and Edward?"

My shoulders slump as I down my head in shame at being caught in such a vulnerable position. I feel as though I could burst out sobbing at any moment, but I am determined to hold onto any composure I have left. I nod my head in affirmation to answer his question, unable to verbally answer knowing if I did open my mouth the dam would break.

"Dear sweet Isabella, my grandson has a lot of skeletons in his closet. Some he _cannot_ tell you and some he _should_ tell you about. Miss Valentino being one, but that was a very dark time in his life. One I am sure he wants to forget completely about, seeing as she is the one who introduced him to the nose candy. But, I'm sure you of all people can understand and appreciate that. Nonetheless, it is ultimately your decision whether or not to forgive or not. He has one more additional thing he needs to say before we leave for Sicily. All I ask is you hear him out in its entirety before you jump to any conclusions." Aro stood to his feet, kissed the top of my head and started to walk out, before he could get far I had already made up my mind. I had my mind made up long before Aro had come to me.

"I do understand. I saw my father go through the same with my mother, but he also taught me that being married is about compromise, trust, understanding, love, and respect. I know in my heart that Edward loves me, but the question is how much does he love me? Does he love and respect me enough to trust me with the truth of his past?" Aro stood, stunned at what I had just said, but I wasn't finished. "I will go through with this made marriage only for the sake of our families, but that's where it will end for now. He has to prove to me that he trusts me enough to tell me everything." I stood my ground. For the first time since coming to Masen Manor, I stood my ground.

Aro nodded his head, smiled a knowing smile as though to say, she's going to be very good for him. He turned and walked out with the same smile.

I understood quite well. Edward had deliberately lied and kept the information of his conquests to himself. Whether or nor he thought it would hurt me or not was beside the point. I had a right to know as his future wife. I was the one who would be ultimately sleeping with him; he could at least respect me enough to tell me so that I could protect myself from any sexual diseases, but Edward being Edward, self-centered, demanding, pompous, asshole that he is being, only thinks of getting his dick wet. Well, let's see how he feels when he doesn't get that from me.

_God willing!_

I didn't hear the door open nor close when a few moments later, Edward entered. I was to busy fuming over what Aro had said. If Tanya and I ever come face to face, she better pray that I don't rearrange that drug infested nose of hers. I stood and finished folding a shirt that had been laying on the bed when I felt Edward's strong arms encircle my waist. In order to distract myself from saying anything to Edward about what I had overheard I asked about his decision instead.

"Why did you name Peter as your Street Boss? He's not even here to protest or accept it." I kept my back to Edward as I flitted around the room. I made it look as though I were looking for our belongings.

I heard Edward sigh and a thump. I looked over my shoulder to see he had dropped down into the desk chair off to the side of the bed. He seemed frustrated as he continuously ran his hands through his chaotic, burnished colored hair. He kept his head bowed as he began to speak, pulling and tugging at the thick roots of his Italian given heritage.

"Before I became Godfather, Emmett and I were both still in training. Peter was my father's underboss, James was a soldier, and Nico was an Enforcer. About a month before I was due to take my position as _Godfather,_ Peter came to me and told me he couldn't be my underboss. He didn't offer any explanation or anything. He just told me that one day he would explain, and said he hoped there would be no hard feelings. He said that he respected me as a friend and a _Godfather._ He truly looked remorseful, but after that day I didn't see him until a week before I found you."

"Nico? I don't guess I've met him," I uttered queitly. My mutterings were getting out of hand.

"You won't." I was starting to get quite irritated with this possession shit.

"This possessive, controlling thing...," I started when Edward cut me off.

"It's not about possession. Nico was my best friend and one of the best damn enforcers I have ever known. He taught me a lot and had the diligence of a saint. He was Carlisle's first hand enforcer. From what I've been told Carlisle sent him out on a collections run. He had been tweaking all week, so when Nico presented him with the money that he had collected, Carlisle accused him of stealing the part that he had come up short on. Instead of asking who didn't pay that week, he took out his beretta and shot Nico between the eyes. No questions asked. He drug his body in front of the entire crew and stood up on the dining room table and yelled, I'm letting all you piss ants know I'm not playing around. You can't cheat me!' After that, I learned to keep people at arms length, until I met Tanya." He trailed off as though lost in thought.

"Are you going to forgive her? She seemed geniune enough." I wasn't being hateful or spiteful. I was genuinely curious. She seemed as though she was sorry for the way things had happened between them.

When I looked back over at him he was staring at me. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. He sat and stared for another moment before he stood abruptly taking two large strides toward me.

He had figured it out. He knew I had heard what had been said between himself and Tanya. Edward backed me up against the wall using the force of his body.

"That was a mistake I regret and will continue to regret for the rest of my life. You need to understand something Isabella, I had no idea if or when I would ever see you again. I had been threatened by Carlisle that if I ever saw you again he would make sure you disappeared. He had the means, you know that. I was 4,500 miles away from you, how was I supposed to know you were okay? It's not like I could call. Even though I was on good terms with your father, Carlisle was not. I would never be able to live with myself if something were to have happened to you because of me. Tanya was a two month mistake. You, on the other hand, will be a life time of memories."

In that moment, there wasn't a past to tell or present ex of complications holding us hostage. All I felt were his firm, sensual lips pressed persistently to mine. I felt him swipe his tongue across my bottom lip and I gave in readily. He deepened the most passion-filled kiss I have ever endured in my life, taking me to new heights. I broke the kiss first, pulling back with the need for air. This was the first kiss we had shared in over two weeks. My reluctance had been pushing us apart. Not anymore.

When I walked out into the living room of our suite, Emmett and Jasper were quietly discussing an issue between themselves. Tanya and Aro had already left and Alec and James were carrying luggage to a cart that sat right inside the door. Nobody acknowledged my presence as I slipped out of the sliding glass doors. I had forty-eight hours left and then I would be completing a challenge and marrying someone who was not only my childhood first love, but was quickly becoming the love of my adult life.

I can remember a time when Edward and I were best friends, soul mates even. But once he moved away and became Godfather of the American-Italian Mafioso, he hardened, becoming someone I was not familiar with anymore.

I was lost in thought and didn't hear James step out onto the balcony. I placed my hand, palm side down, against my chest to try and stop my eratic heartbeat.

James gave a sad smile and offered his apologies as he stepped closer to me. He quickly handed me a box in a brown wrapping with my name scrawled across the front. I sat it down on the table as James took a seat beside me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes looking out over the horizon of Chicago. It would be a beautiful city, but the hussle and bussle of everyday life was not for me. Sure I lived on Staten Island, but it wasn't as busy and noisy as Chicago was. I took a deep breath of the smog filled air and was glad I lived where I did.

"You know there's this saying, '_Happiness will never come to those who don't appreciate what they already have_'." He was silent, letting what he had just said soak in. I wondered if he had meant I didn't appreciate Edward or vice versa?

If it was that I didn't appreciate Edward, I was scared, petrified really to open myself up to him. He could be a very cruel man if he wanted to.

James stood, pushed his chair in, and started toward the door. Right before he went in he stopped with his back to me. "Be careful around Peter, he's not good news." I didn't need to be told twice.

I had yet to tell Edward. When I asked to speak to him to tell him; he cut me off wanting to get this morning straightened out.

I picked up my package and walked back inside where everyone, including Edward and Aro were in the living room. Aro greeted me as he usually does, but this time he had a more reserved demeanor to him. He glanced down at the package I was holding then back up at me.

"What have you got there child?" He inquired, looking over at Edward who looked bored while he typed away on his phone.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. I was going to go to the back bedroom and open it as soon as I found something to cut through the tape. I despised paper cuts and wasn't willing to risk getting one on the thick brown paper that surrounded the package.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Aro whispering frantically with Alec and Emmett who looked panicked. James gave Alec a horrified look before taking a large step in my direction and whisking it out of my hands carefully without as much as even saying a word to me. I eyed them wondering what the hell had come over them. It wasn't like I couldn't open a damn package by myself. James carefully sat the package on the living room table and pulled his butterfly knife out of his pocket. He glanced in Alec's direction and gulped. Edward glanced in our direction but continued to punch away at his phone while he sat at the bar sipping on a scotch. Emmett walked up to see if he could be of any assistence to the others as James made the first slice of the tape. You could see a slight sheen of sweat break out on James' forhead by the time he had sliced through all of the tape.

"Christ, you guys act as though it's a damn bomb ready to explode. Move and I'll see what the hell it is." I didn't even think about what I had said when I started unwrapping it carelessly. I felt like a child on Christmas morning. The guys were yelling at me to be careful as they backed away from me. All I could do was smile as I unwrapped the large package.

Once I got to the contents, I was baffled as to why someone would send me a bunch of files. Emmett, James, Alec and Aro came in for a better look reprimanding me for my carelessness.

"You damn near gave me a heart attack!" James hugged me around the neck as he picked up a file turning it over.

"Child, you cannot be taking risks like that." Aro chided, shaking his head. "I need a drink after that." He chuckled.

"Izzy B, you have more balls than I do," Emmett laughed, holding his heart with his right hand while taking a bite of a Snickers candy bar with the left.

"Isabella, you really should be more careful accepting packages that are plainly wrapped. You are going to be married to a notorious Mafiosi Godfather soon, your going to have a rather large target on your head." Jasper being the sarcastic asshole that he was had to remind me that my freedom was nearly over.

"Jasper, I have been shot six times, stabbed eleven, been in an explosion and you're warning me to be more careful because I'm marrying Edward? You do know who my father was, right?"

Edward unable to tear his eyes away from his phone, began chuckling, shaking his head. He glanced up at me and I gave him my sweetest, most innocent smile, batting my eyelashes.

"And I know you're not innocent so don't even try that with me, Isabella," Edward remarked going back to his phone.

Three hours later, we were on our way to Austin, Texas. We were to meet with someone Jasper had spoken with weeks ago about a drug shipment. There wasn't much detail, which left me leary and a little on edge, but Edward trusted him as his underboss. I, on the other hand, didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Jasper was too secretive about shipments and meetings.

As we settled into our seats, waiting for the crew to finish loading our luggage, James sat a few seats down from me giving me a smile that spoke aplenty. It was a smile that told me I wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

Seeing as we were taking Edward's private jet, there were only fifteen seats. All facing one another, but swiveled. My guess is Edward had made it a point to tell them where to sit, but failed to tell me. I heard him before I seen him, laughing and joking with someone. I smiled at his laugh. Remembering our youth and how easy it was for us to go on with one another. It was carefree, full of joy and happiness.

I was still smiling, until I saw the reason for Edward to be laughing and joking. As he boarded, Tanya was on his heels, giggling and flirting. I sobered quickly glancing in James' direction. He gave me a tight-lipped smile as though to say, 'I hate her too'. Before downing his head once again. I straightened the files, ignoring Edward, who had taken a seat next to me. He kissed my cheek still laughing at something Tanya had said. I smiled weakly, thinking,_ you fucking bastard, how dare you throw her in my face like this_. I quickly glanced over at him and then down the aisle at the rest of the passengers who was just as angry as I, especially Aro.

We were almost set to take off when one last person walked up the aisle, taking a seat next to James, but closer to me. The dimpled smile he gave me left me feeling weak and ashamed.

_How does he do that?_

"Peter, how did it go with the woman back at the hotel?" Aro asked, taking a seat in one of the single seats off to the side.

Peter explained how she and her uncle had owned a small bakery in the Bronx for the past twenty-two years. She had explained that out of those twenty-two years, every week two men would come and collect sixty percent of their earnings, leaving them with the remaining forty percent to live on for the week. She said it was barely enough to feed them, but when she fell pregnant she had to give her child up because they simply could not afford to raise a baby. He told us how devasted the young woman was. He told us she was told the men worked for Edward Masen of Staten Island. He said after she healed enough from having the baby, she had all intentions of finding Edward and killing him for causing her to have to give up her only child.

Up until this point, Edward had been completely oblivious to our conversation. He was too wrapped up in a discussion with Tanya, until he heard his name.

"To a point, I can see where she's coming from. IfI had wanted a child, then made to give it up, I would be devastated. Especially if it was with someone I loved." I chimed in, looking over at Peter to see if he had a back story there.

He stared at me for a moment before he finished the story. He went on to tell us how her fiancee had been just one of twenty people who were gunned down that day, after leaving the bakery. He died in her arms.

"That is so sad," Tanya sniffled, sitting beside Edward.

Regardless, it doesn't help the fact that someone is killing people off and saying they work for Edward. The NYPD is going to catch wind of this and start snooping around.

Peter promised Aro he took care of the problem. Assuring her he would find out who did this and seek retibution in her fiancee and child's name. He said that he gave her fifty thousand dollars to relocate herself and her uncle, which seemed to pacify her. He let her walk out with her life fully aware that if she tried to kill Edward again, next time she would not be walking out period.

After that discussion was over, James and Peter started talking sports, something I am horrid in. I tuned them out, deciding to start reading through the files that I had received instead.

Opening the first file it looked to be a business ledger with profit and loss statements on a business based in Marsella and Sicily. I was baffled as to why someone would send _me_ these files. I picked up the next one and even though it was addressed to me, inside the envelope it was addressed to Charles Aaron Swan, as were the next six. On the eighth file, I felt my breath hitch and all of the blood drain from my face.

_What in the actual fuck...? _

I skimmed the document hoping, praying I was not reading what I thought I was reading. When I got down to where it named the owners, my head started spinning, my hands were shaking, and I felt my stomach flip and sink.

General Ledger for _Diamond's _

Owners: Carlisle Cullen, Charles Swan

Finacial Statement for January, 2006 thru July, 2006

Present Value: $8,504,329.00

Accounts Receivable: $4,000,000.00

Cost of Goods Sold: $212,329,980.00

I had heard of this place on several different occasions. When we would wait on my father to give us an assignment for the day, Cauis and Marcus would talk openly about Diamond's. At first I thought they were talking about the actual gem, until my father sent Felix down there one night to pick up a package. I had snuck out of the house and followed.

_Flashback_

_"Felix, I have a rather large...package to pick up at Diamond's. Cauis said it should arrive around midnight. Be there to pick it up and don't be late this time." My father had warned, giving Felix a deathly glare._

_Felix had left our house around 10:30 p.m. I assume to make sure he had enough time to make it to Diamond's, which was roughly an hours drive from the house. I had given him a ten minute head start before sneaking out the back and following. Earlier in the day, I had parked my personal vehicle in the empty paddock closest to the road. _

_I made sure to keep a far enough distance so that Felix didn't suspect anyone was following him. He wasn't very smart to start out with. It took me roughly an hour and fifteen minutes seeing as I had to be careful and watch my tail as well. Once I arrived at Diamond's, I slipped around the back entrance and let myself in. Luckily, Felix had already disarmed the alarm. _

_I had made it inside right as it was rounding on midnight, when I heard Felix talking to a man with a rather strange accent. _

_"...it's prime for picking. Sweet as can be. Try it before you get back, no one will know my friend." The man laughed slapping Felix on the back, leading him down into the basement, which only had one entrance and one exit. _

_I originally thought they had been talking about drugs or booze, until I saw what Felix was carrying over his shoulder. Someone must have owed my father money or had snitched on him. Usually that's the only reason he would bring someone in. The man was wrapped in a white sheet and motionless. _

_They must have knocked him out. _

_Now, that I saw what they were talking about, I snuck back out to my car and drove home. It wasn't something I wasn't used to seeing._

As I skimmed down the page, there are names, dates, and ages of the different women, girls, and even young boys that my father and Carlisle had brought in and sold at the very auction that I had been sold at.

"Oh god." I held my mouth long enough to make it to the bathroom to lose the contents in my stomach. I sat back only to vomit once again. I feel someone gathering my hair and rubbing my back, shushing me.

Once all of the contents are emptied from my stomach, I sink backwards into Edward's arms and begin to cry. Tanya is there to offer a bottle of water, looking concerned.

"Hey, it's okay, not all of us are flyers," Edward joked, kissing the top of my head, smoothing my hair back.

I can't bring it in me to laugh, but I do cry harder. I wrap myself around him, holding on for dear life. I cannot believe my own father was one of the sole owners of the auction that sold me.

Edward tells me to hold on as he picks me up and leads us to the only private bedroom on this plane. He lays me down and starts to move away when I whimper louder and reach for him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to remove my shoes and jacket."

He removes more than that, leaving him in only his suit pants. He lays me on his bare chest, allowing me to cry, not asking any questions.

I'm awakened sometime later by petal soft kisses on my neck. I smile and turn into the kisses. That doesn't last long as I remember where we are and why. Tears sting me eyes, as I meet two spring, green eyes looking pained and worried.

He knows...Edward knows what I came across. The question is, did he know all along about about Diamond's?

"Please tell me you didn't know? Please tell me you didn't know they were into human trafficking," I begged. I don't know what I would do if he knew.

Edward sat up on the side of the bed, holding his head in the palm of his hands.

_Oh god, no. No!_

"You knew? You knew and you let them continue!?" I accused, not thinking what I was saying.

He stood, spinning to where he was facing me. The look on his face was one of disgust and outrage. He looked at me as though he didn't even know who I was.

"Knew? Yes, I knew. How could I not. Carlisle is one sick, demented, psycho and Charlie wasn't far behind. If you only knew the things I have had to witness. Did I _let _them? It wasn't for me to say. I was in training, Isabella. I couldn't do a damn thing to stop them. It goes far beyond just Carlisle and Charlie. How can you sit there and point the finger at me, when you witnessed it first hand? Did you try to stop them or were you so naive to believe that daddy was working for a good cause?" he spat, narrowing his eyes at me.

Edward knew he was walking a fine line when his Nonno walked in barking at him to keep his mouth shut. I spun, coming face to face with a very angry Aro.

_Was he in on it as well?_

Edward snapped his mouth shut, downing his head, thoroughly chastised. He shoved his tight, closed, fists into his pockets and stood having no choice but to watch the showdown that was about to take place between Aro and myself.

"I told you earlier Isabella, there are some thing's that he cannot and will not tell you, it goes against his Omerta as Godfather. Do not push him to tell you more, because he will not disclose that information. This conversation is over. Is that clear you two," Aro asked, leveling us with his Boss stare.

We both gave him a "yes, sir" seeing as the conversation was over. Aro walked out of the bedroom and Edward gathered me back in his arms apologizing over and over again.

"When we get to Austin, I'll tell you, but don't ask me for anything more here," he whispered. I nodded my head letting Edward know I had been heard and understood.

We joined everyone else back up in the fuselage and was made aware we would be landing in ten minutes. Tanya checked on me a couple of times, concerned for my well being. I thanked her for the water and took notice how she and James had been holding a conversation for quite sometime. They would be working closely once we returned to New York, so maybe...

Peter was sitting off by himself writing in a book or journal. I didn't trust him and would make it a point to bring it up to Edward once we were alone.

Ten minutes passed quicker than one could imagine as the pilot announced we would be landing momentarily. I fastened my seatbelt, preparing for the jolt of the landing, when Edward reached over, gently taking my face in the palm of his rather large hands, and with a fervor I didn't know he possessed kissed me with a passion that had my mind clouded, my knees weak, and my entire body on red hot alert. I couldn't help my response to him. I ran my hands up and over the hew of his jaw line, and into his copper, unkept locks.

Edward pulled back looking rather smug and happy with himself when he saw I was disoriented. I looked back to see that everyone had already exited and we were the last one's left.

_Damn smug bastard?_

As soon as we stepped off the plane there was a black limousine there to take us to the hotel we would be staying at for the next four days. Edward had already explained we would be holding a short meeting with Jasper, Peter and James on what to expect this evening. We had a three hour wait until the meeting began at 9 pm. We checked in at the _Travaasa_, where we would be staying until Saturday. The suite we were given had a breathtaking view of the canyon on the third floor, a king size bed that you felt as though you were floating on a cloud, a private deck with a small breakfast table, and a panoramic view of the valley below. It didn't get any better than this.

I laid back on the bed, spread eagle, enjoying listening to the nature sounds when I felt Edward lay on top of me. He brushed my hair out of my face, smiling gently, as he leaned in and kissed me. He dropped small kisses here and there on my neck but, never taking it any further. He leaned into my ear and I thought he was going to continue where he had left off, until he began to whisper.

"Do not say anything, just listen. If this gets out, it will be my death. Take your clothes off except your underwear, and do not question anything I say," he demanded following in my steps. I did as he said, and watched as he continually looked over his shoulder. Once we were both undressed, Edward pulled back the duvet and helped me under it as he positioned himself back between my legs. To an outsider, it looked as though we were about to have sex.

_Uh, what the hell?_

He began to tell me how he had found out about Diamond's. It was purely accidental at first, until it wasn't.

"I found out about Diamond's one night when I was sent down there to pick up a kilo of coke. Carlisle was coked out of his mind and his main dealer had run dry. He was waiting on a runner and couldn't leave his position to drive the six blocks it would have taken him to pick it up. I was called in to do it. When I got to Diamond's, I was told the coke was in the basement. At the time, Gino was standing guard and wasn't paying attention to who was going in and out, he was literally getting his cock sucked by one of the whores that frequented the joint. I ignored them and slid past. I went down to do what I was sent to do and then get the hell out. Once I got down there, you cannot imagine what I saw. There were ten, maybe fifteen girls and boys, no older than fifteen years old. Baby, they were filthy, skinny, and shackled to the concrete walls. I walked over to one of them and asked how long they had been down there and the kid couldn't speak English. By the way it smelled of piss and shit down there it had to be more than two weeks. I went back after a few weeks and they were gone. I went back a few more times and found three separate groups. From what I had heard throughout the famiglia they had been running it with...," he was telling me when we stopped, listened for a moment, and turned back to me with wide eyes.

"Fuck." Edward whispered looking at the door, then back down at me worried. "Baby, I'm so sorry, but you have to...," he began to whisper, before he slammed his mouth to mine and started kissing me in a frenzy. I knew then what he meant. I had to make this look believable, if not, whoever was coming through that door would know Edward had told me.

Edward pushed back the duvet taking a nipple between his lips. I inhaled loudly, never having felt something so electrifying. When he gripped the nipple between his teeth and slowly laved it with his tongue, I found that I could not remain silent. My hands held his head firmly to my breast, essentially forcing him to continue ravishing the hardened bud adorning my breast. I felt my lips move, but the sound which emerged was definitely not something that had ever come from me. When he switched his attention to my other nipple, the sensations seemed all the more intense as the pleasure rippled from my chest outward.

His manhood was hard and prominent. Laying between us, tall and thick and with his innate lust.

My body had become slick as well. Even though I had my panties still on, I was wet, soaked even and I could feel the moisture starting to drip down the insides of my thighs. I had not been immune to how graciously Edward had just treated – rather, teased – my body. Further, feeling his strong sex twitching against me ignited something within me, something I hadn't experienced in a long time.

My legs were already parted, which made it easy for Edward to position himself to enter me. He teased me a little longer, thrusting his bulbous tip up and down the length of my scorching core. My arms wrapped tightly around him, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and felt my warm breath being reflected back to me. If it wasn't for the barrier of my panties and his tight boxers, there's no telling where it might have lead. I wasn't putting up a fight and Edward was leading more into it, until I opened my eyes.

I left off a scream that could have awakened the dead. Edward raised his head, looking stunned and terrified that he had done something to hurt me, when I pulled him closer to me while still looking over his shoulder. He turned, while still keeping me covered.

"Motherfucker, you better have a good fucking reason for busting in on us like this," Edward seethed, glancing down making sure I was still covered. "Because you are already a dead man walking."

**A/N**

There you have Chapter 6 my friends.

Who do you think is the dead man walking? You're going to get a HUGE surprise on this one.

Has Edward redeemed himself yet? Let me know your feels. This chapter was originally over 16,000 words and I had to break it up. So sorry :( But I have a feeling you will start to fall deeper in love with our Godfather.

Let me know what you think...

Until next time Innocent Lovers...I'm Pappy

Recommendations:

**Life of a Mobster: Mob Boss With a Heart of Gold by Karen Cullen**

Summary: Edward Cullen is supposed to one day take over the crime family. However; he didn't expect Isabella Swan to come into his life and turn it upside down. Will he forfeit his title for the girl he loves? Or will he have to? Lots of twists and turns. Beta'd by Robanesuefarm.

/author/KarenCullen/stories/14515/Life-of-a-Mobster-Mob-Boss-With-a-Heart-of-Gold/story

**Please, Take My Daughter by StillDreaming85**

Summary: Charlie owes the mob an obscene amount of money. It's time to pay up, but he doesn't have the cash. In a last bid to save his own neck, he offers them his daughter to clear his debts. Darkward/ Mobward/ Possessiveward

. ?sid=10388

**Wicked Angel by DevilishPleasures**

Summary: I am Edward Cullen and I have a deadly secret: I am a hit man. My new target: Isabella Newton. With the help of my friends, we plan the crime of the century. What the hell am I going to do when she becomes more than my target and becomes my life?

. ?sid=413

**The Greatest Gift by les16 Twilight**

Summary: Edward Cullen has the plane ride of his life when a mysterious flight companion changes his life in the blink of an eye. Edward will need the help of his wife, Isabella, to right the wrongs of his past before it's too late.

. ?sid=3690

**Mia Bella by cristinaN**

Summary: I Edward Cullen at the age of 27 am at the top of my game. I am the capo di tutti capi. The best of the best. My family are the most feared, most respected people in not just Chicago but everywhere. we put fear in the hearts of people and we would not have it any other way. MOBWARD

. ?sid=8445

Any of CristinaN stories are amazing. If you haven't read them, you really are missing out.

/author/CristinaN/stories

This position is used to transfer orders from the family leadership to middle management in a more low key way, often this position is held by very low key members to avoid any detection.


	8. End of Innocence Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own anything Twilight or related that is all Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the plot to End of Innocence.

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**WARNING: **This Mobward is going to have tendencies of possessiveness, controlling, domineering, and at times of being a chauvinistic asshole. If you can't handle these traits or are offended by them please DO NOT read.

**WARNING: **There is wet pantie alert in this chapter. Our Godfather is one YUMMY S-O-B! You have been warned!

I wanted to thank my wonderful, stunning, talented and overall AMAZING beta Tiffany L. Cullen for all your hard word that you have done on this story for me. I only wish I had a RL friend such as you. Your RL friends are some of the luckiest people in the world. They should really count their blessings to have you in their lives. I FLOVE you hard!

_Last time on End of Innocence: _

"_Motherfucker, you better have a good fucking reason for busting in on us like this," Edward seethed, glancing down making sure I was still covered. "Because you are already a dead man walking."_

**End of Innocence **

**Chapter 7**

**~~*EPOV*~~**

I was taking one of the biggest risks of my life trusting Isabella. I knew I wasn't supposed to tell her anything that had gone down during the time I was training and finding her, which had been made perfectly clear by not only Nonno but also Carlisle. Charlie had also given me strict orders on what could be said and not said, but I had promised myself that if I ever found her again I would tell her.

It's been rough between Isabella and I. Mostly my fault, but she is one stubborn ass woman as well. She's defiant, stubborn, demanding, and smart as hell. There hasn't been one thing I have been able to get past her. I've had a hard time adjusting as well. Just knowing that not only will Isabella be by my side while I run the famiglia, but she will also be inducted in and take the very same Omerta as myself. This has never been done. Before Isabella, women were not seen in or around our society. It's violent, merciless, and most of the time, deadly. I wanted her at home, safe and protected, but Charlie wanted it all. He wanted to take on the world, and to do so he recruited his only daughter; his only child, Isabella.

When I first learned of Isabella joining the mafiosi, I vowed to bring her and her father down. That's right, you heard me. I knew of Charlie's plans of bringing Isabella into the mafiosi, but what I didn't know was that he was being hunted. I didn't know that his very own underboss was going to take him out or even why. Charlie had come to me at a point in my training and made me promise to look out for Isabella.

_Flashback~~Summer 2005_

_I had been working on my sniper shots in the Swan Range with one of Charlie's sniper shooters when Charlie approached, dismissing the guards and my instructor. Charlie had asked me to show him what I had learned so far. I had been there at the mansion for over two months and was dying to just catch a glimpse of Isabella. Having no such luck, I threw myself into concentrating and training as much as I possibly could. _

_I fired off a clip to show Charlie what I had learned, impressing him. He invited me in, patting me on the back, rambling on about how well I had adapted to the life. He went on to explain that since he had been in the life longer, he would be performing my Omerta the following day. Charlie went on to explain what would happen, how it would happen, and then I would be considered his next of kin in the Sicilian-Itailian Mafiosi. When I inquired about Isabella, he took a seat behind his desk, poured himself a scotch, sat back, and stared out the window that was by his desk._

_After what seemed like forever, Charlie finally broke the silence that had engulfed us. He continued looking out the window as he spoke._

"_I know in here," he pointed to his temple, "and in here," he pointed again to his chest where his heart lay, "that grooming and training Isabella is right, but I also know that the mafiosi is not the right place for a woman. She needs structure, direction, and discipline, all of which the mafiosi can give her throughout life." He was correct of course, but if anything were to happen to him, and her future was not sealed, she would be completely on her own. Hence, where I come in. My Nonno and her grandfather, from the time of Isabella's birth, organized a made marriage between us through the mafiosi. At the time, it was strictly for joining two families for power, but as the years progressed and Isabella and I were thrown together more and more, we were unable to separate. She became my best friend and I hers._

_The day after Charlie had sat me down and talked to me, he and Renee were murdered and Isabella was no where to be found. I was stumped when the video wills were presented. _

At the present, I have Tanya wanting to ride my dick, _again,_ which isn't going to happen. Isabella is either being a jealous bitch because of Tanya, or something has crawled up her ass because of Peter. Either way, I was over all of it.

My grandfather had called a meeting, seeing as Carlisle had decided to cut and run, I had to put a hit out on my own father._ How fucked up is that?_ Aro, or Nonno, as we call him, has taken a temporary seat back on the board as _Godfather of the City_. Once I called the hit on Carlisle, Emmett sent out word to our Iceman to hunt Carlisle down.

Our 'Iceman' was a professional assassin. He's a bounty hunter that stays on call. When he gets a file on someone, he hunts them down and assassinates them. Then he brings back evidence, such as pictures to let us know the job has been completed.

The difference between _Godfather of a Famiglia_ and _Godfather of the City_ is, Aro, being _Boss of the City, _everyone will come to him, including myself. If there is a decision to be made between Bosses, or if a boss gets clipped and a new one is to be appointed, Nonno will be the one to make the decision. Being the _Boss of a Famiglia,_ which is myself, I make every single decision within the famiglia. I have complete control of everyone below me.

As I was saying, I was being forced to call the hit on Carlisle by Aro, and at the same time, I had to name my street boss and messenger. I had been playing around with appointing a street boss and messenger for awhile now. Ever since I found out that the feds were starting to snoop around on Ben Damato and looking into the disappearance of Billy Russo.

_Hey, it's not my fault the guy got caught with his hand in one of the wrong cookie jars. _

Just because the Russo Family can't keep their noses clean, doesn't mean I want to give them a reason to intrude in on mine. The Damato's weren't clean by any means, what mafiosi is? But just as Ben had said, "Just because we don't give them a reason to interfere, doesn't mean they won't."

The feds have been looking to take down the Masen, Damato and Brashi families down for decades, and they still haven't. That doesn't mean they won't.

I was going to appoint Luca as my messenger. Luca Caputo is a young, 26 year old, soldato or "made man" as we call them. He was one out of five men who actually stayed and became a made man the day I became Godfather. I can still remember how it all went down.

_Flashback_

_One weekend we were partying hard in one of my many backyard casinos. Luca, at the time, was a little piss ant that would have done anything to be made. Of course, I had done his entire background check to see if he was fed or DEA, but in the end he checked out perfectly. I had been having problems with this old man from Manhattan who was using my money to blow on bitches, gambling, and drugs. Now normally, I would tack on interest and have Emmett or Alec pay the man a visit, but he was rounding on two years of putting me off. I was tired of playing the old fool's games. I took Luca into the backroom of my newest casino, Fire, and told him this was his chance to prove himself. Told him the situation, where to find the old fucker, and what he had to do. He never blinked an eye. What surprised me, Luca even cleaned up after himself; never left one trace behind. Just how I liked it. The next day he took his Omerta as a made man. I put him under Emmett's thumb and that brings us to today._

I started to grab one of the desk phones, ready to give him a call, when Aro interrupted me. He stepped forward, announcing he had already appointed someone to the position. I didn't have a problem with it...at first. I was just hoping this person knew how to keep their mouth shut if the need arose. After all, the position of a street boss was to keep my ass out of prison. I knew that if I were to name Michelangelo as is customary, my ass would be in there hours after him being named. Don't get me wrong, I trust Mike, but if it came down to me or him going, it would definitely be me.

I didn't hear my grandfather greet whomever he had appointed as he answered the door. My thoughts and eyes had wondered over to Isabella.

_Christ, she is so beautiful. _

When she walked around the corner, coming face to face with me, I felt the rage start building immediately. She narrowed her eyes at me as though _she_ had the right to judge _me._ As though _she_ had any right to even be in _my_ presence. When my grandfather introduced Tanya Valentino to Isabella, I wanted to grab Isabella and run as far away as possible. But seeing as my grandfather was being a secretive bastard these days and keeping a vise grip on Tanya, I assume that isn't on today's agenda.

Tanya Valentino was the biggest mistake of my life. When I came to New York, Carlisle threatened me at every turn. I threw myself into my training and work. After taking my oath and witnessing what Carlisle was like, I lost all faith in ever finding Isabella. When I started to party and found that I could numb myself from the nightmare that had become my life through coke, Tanya entered the picture. Of course I didn't know she was Carlisle's goomah at the time either. I didn't find that out until one night at a club.

_Flashback_

_Alec and I had just picked up a large shipment of pure, uncut coke. To celebrate we stopped in with the guys to have a drink...or five. We had been there for over two hours when Carlisle walked in. He was unusually sober and pleasant. He asked if we had picked up the shipment and settled it in at the correct warehouse. When we assured him we had, he paid for drinks and shots all around. He started to tell us where the coke was being sent when in walked Tanya looking absolutely delectable in a short, black dress, and killer high-hills. When I went to stand, Carlisle engulfed her in a hug and practically shoved his tongue down her throat. I excused myself and went to the restroom. When I came out, Tanya was waiting on me, head bowed. She tried apologizing, telling me she was going to tell me, but she fell for me. _

_Yeah, more damn lies._

_After that night, I jumped from bed to bed, woman to woman, until I got word on Isabella. Then, I straightened my ass up._

I offered Isabella a seat by me, she turned, giving me a strange look. When we took our seats, I absentmindedly started playing with the ends of Isabella's hair. You would never know by looking at it, but it was thick, soft, and smelled divine. I continued to play with the curls at the end when I was brought back to the current situation by my grandfather asking me if I had appointed a street boss. As I told my grandfather who I had chosen, I kept my eyes on Isabella. She tried very hard not to let that mask slip away, but I saw a slight shift in her eyes. She wanted to look away, but she never did. There was something there, something...cautious or intimidating between Isabella and Peter. Maybe it was just my possessiveness coming out, either way I'm going to keep my eye on those two.

As my grandfather explained that we both would be going through a challenge and Isabella would be taking her Omerta, in order for us to get married, Tanya had to show her ass. In a way it was hilarious. Did she honestly think she could come back and claim me? Did she really think I would take her back after finding out she was fucking my father and me at the same time? She must be crazier than I thought.

After Nonno finished telling us we would be getting married in two days following the challenge, everything kind of struck me all at once. Isabella and I had both waited a very long time for this. For it to be within reach was kind of dreamlike. I gathered her in my arms and started whispering in her ear clues of where our wedding was being held and where we were spending our honeymoon.

"Warm, wet, mysterious, magical. The honeymoon, hmm, the honeymoon is going too be a whole other experience. I get to have you all to myself; naked, alone, romantic, nak...," I began again, when we were interrupted by Tanya's nasally, annoying voice.

She congratulated us even though she didn't mean it. I could tell by the annoyed look in Tanya's eye, she wasn't sincere. When she asked to speak to me alone, I should have asked Isabella then to check our luggage, but like the damn idiot that I am, I told her she could say anything she wanted in front of Isabella. Not my finest moment. It's not that I was trying to hide anything from Isabella, but Tanya and all the other whores that I have ever fucked were something that I am not particularly proud of. I was weak. I knew I was weak when it all occurred and I'm not proud of the fact, but Isabella is my do-over, my new start to a new life. I wanted to bury my old life and act as though it never happened.

After I straightened Tanya's ass out, I went to find Isabella. I had to touch her. I had to know she was real; she was still here with me. I found her in our room folding a stray piece of clothing. I wanted to run to her, grab her, and hold on for dear life. But she started questioning me as to why I named Peter as my street boss. It threw me at first, but I quickly gathered my bearings and explained. Our conversation went from Peter, to Nico, to Tanya within a matter of minutes. It didn't bother me to explain it all, I had nothing to hide when it came to the guys, but Tanya was another story. She was a mistake, something I will regret for the rest of my life. Maybe when we're married I'll explain to Isabella, but right now, I can't.

Isabella accepted what I told her, finally allowing me to take her in my arms. I felt complete. I felt as though my life held meaning once again. As my lips touched hers it was electric, fiery; my entire body lit on fire as I deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped my chest just as Isabella pulled back, looking at me with a dazed, loving look.

_I know baby, I feel the same way._

After Isabella's package ordeal, which turned out to be absolutely nothing, we were on our way to Austin.

Isabella had already boarded Masen Inc. by the time Peter, Emmett, Tanya and my car arrived. Now I know why you're wondering why Isabella didn't ride with me to the jet pad. My grandfather suggested I take time to fill Tanya and Peter in on their positions. By the time we were boarding, Emmett had us laughing so hard from a joke he had told that we were basically stumbling over one another. I found Isabella, sat down, and kissed her, as per usual she didn't respond.

I went back to filling Tanya in on her duties as a messenger. I wanted to be done with anything concerning her so that I could concentrate on Isabella and I. I knew that as soon as this meeting was over we would be heading to Italy for a short stay, then back home where both our challenges would take place. Thirty-six short hours later, my dream would finally be made into reality. I would be marrying the woman of my dreams, yet she didn't even know it.

I heard my name mentioned and paused, listening in on the conversation. My grandfather had inquired as to how it had gone with the young woman that had shown up at the hotel before we had left. Evidently, whoever was collecting from her in the Bronx said they worked for me. She was on a mission to clip my ass, because she had just given up her newborn child due to the fact she couldn't care for it. She had lost her fiancee in a shootout right outside of the bakery, leaving just her and her uncle. I have to admit, it did tug at my heart strings, but what hurt worse was hearing Isabella say that _i__f _she were to have a child, then made to give it up, she would be devastated. Her eyes bored into mine as though it were something I would make her do.

_Did she think so little of me? Did she actually think I would do something like that to her?_

I went back to my conversation with Tanya after that. I didn't want to leave anything out. Tanya kept trying to change the subject, but I wasn't having it. Isabella was my future, no one was going to change that. One person or famiglia had already tried to take her from me, I'll be damned if I was going to sit idly by and let someone as insignificant as Tanya Valentino fuck up what I had with Isabella. I may not have treated her the best from the start, but I promised her I would change that, and I fully intend on doing just that.

I looked over at Isabella just in time to see her bolt for the restroom with her hand over her mouth. The first thought that entered my mind was she wasn't used to the flying. When she had finally stopped vomiting and sunk back onto my lap, weak and spent, she let every emotion she had been going through, out. She began to cry, and I let her.

Tanya silently handed me a bottle of water, quietly walking away. I sat and rocked Izzy in my arms until she started to calm down. I picked her up and carried her to the only bedroom on the plane. As I laid her down on the bed, she started to panic. When I sat up and started to remove my own shoes and shirt laying back down beside her she relaxed again. I held her while she slept. I didn't want her to sleep to long, because I knew she would have questions...questions I would not be able to answer right now. If Isabella got to loud, Nonno would step in and bring everything to a halt.

I woke Isabella by laying soft, butterfly, kisses up and down her silky, long neck. Christ, what I wouldn't give just to strip her down and make love to her right now. Make everything disappear, but I knew that would never happen.

As she woke, and realized her surroundings, the questions flew out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying.

I knew she wouldn't understand how I couldn't stop Carlisle and Charlie, but she was just as guilty as I was. She had seen the slaves, she knew what was going on just as much as I did, but at least I tried to make a difference. Isabella on the other hand turned a blind eye and I told her as much. Our argument got out of hand, and yelling could more than likely be heard throughout the plane. That was when my grandfather stepped into the bedroom putting a halt to the conversation all together. He reprimanded Isabella for pushing for answers and demanded the questioning be stopped. After Aro left, I took Isabella back in my arms, hugging her tightly to me. I whispered I would let her known everything that had happened as soon as we got to Austin.

Thirty minutes later, we were descending for the runway. Once we landed, I was ready to get to the hotel so I could explain all of this to Isabella. Having this hang of our heads was adding more tension than was needed.

Alec, James, Peter, and Emmett excused themselves to prepare for the exchange. Going in blind was never a good idea, but ever since I became _Godfather_, Jasper had insisted he be the one to set up all of the meetings. At the time, he said I had enough to worry about.

I took my time gathering my thoughts and how I wanted to explain to Isabella all that had gone down, before anyone else got the chance. I instructed her to strip down all the way to her panties, leaving me in the same situation. I started whispering to her everything that I had witnessed over the years. Rape, torture, sodomizing. It was not a pleasant experience. Matter-of-fact, some of the nightmares I still have are stemmed from those nights. I explained to Isabella what had happened and what I had found. A loud banging startled not only me but Isabella as well. I knew there was only a slight possibility that it was my grandfather or Emmett, because my grandfather had warned me once and he knew that I knew better than to defy him. But Isabella had been through the same as I and she did deserve some answers.

I apologized to Isabella, as I started kissing my way down her body. Why? I didn't want to take liberties on her body without her permission. I wanted to be married to her first. I guess that's why _my_ body didn't respond to hers. I knew if the wrong person were to walk through that door and bust us, not only was my life on the line but so was Isabella's. He wouldn't ask questions first, he would put a bullet through my head and then ask questions, but as I slipped further down her body, I kissed the inside of her breast so that if someone were to barge in it would look as though I were sucking on her breast.

Things were quickly escalating between the two of us, but I was thankful my lower torso was laying on the bed so that Isabella could not feel the affects she was having on me. When Isabella screamed, my first thought was that I had hurt her, until I looked into her eyes and saw the horrified look she was giving me. She pulled me closer down to her, holding tightly to me. She and I both glanced over my shoulder at the same time and that's when things only got worse.

"Motherfucker, you better have a good fucking reason for busting in on us like this," I seethed, glancing down making sure Isabella was still covered. "Because you are already a dead man walking."

It had become no secret that Demetri Angeli was a wanted man by Caius Buscetta. Matter-of-fact, Caius had put a bounty out on Demetri for five million. When you have a bounty for that much, you are a dead man walking by anyone who can capture you.

When I first found out that the bounty had been placed, I called my iceman in. I have the best of the best iceman in the country, if not the world. He has not failed to return a bounty within twenty-four hours for the last nine years. I won't go into specifics on how many bounties. That isn't important. What _is_ important, I can have it done by just one phone call.

Now, I know what your thinking. Why do I need the money from Demetri's bounty when I have all the money that I do? I don't need the money and I'm not going to have him clipped. Confused? Probably.

Do try to keep up.

When Isabella was kidnapped, I needed someone on the inside.

Yes, yes, I know, how could I?

Demetri has worked intel for me since I became Godfather. He has been on the inside for several of these missions and had bounty hits several times. This is no different. I do believe Caius freaks him out a bit because he has seen what Marcus, his brother, and Felix, Caius' enforcer, are capable of.

Isabella has never been made aware that Demetri worked for me on the inside. For her to know would have made it more dangerous. As it was, when Demetri dropped a subtle hint to Isabella, one of Caius' men overheard and went to Caius. Luckily, I had already bought her. Unbeknownst to Caius, Emmett was the one to have bought Isabella for a sex slave, only to discard her a couple of weeks later. That was the rumour he had started.

"I don't think you're in any position to be threatening me, Masen," He sneered looking down at Isabella, who was trembling beneath me. He had a crazed look in his eye, one that I had never seen before. It made me wonder if something hadn't gone down in Sicily that I needed to be aware of before we arrived.

"Sorry to impose Miss Swan, but I need a word alone with Mr. Masen." Demetri ask her politely turning his head like a polite gentleman. Isabella looked absolutely terrified. I could feel the beating of her heart against mine, she began to shake more, and she started breathing heavier. I looked down at her as I felt the bed shaking to see her crying.

"Hey, hey, come on. Slow your breathing down. It's okay, shhh...look, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Calm down. Look, breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. In...out...in...out. Good, one more time. In...out. Good girl, I love you, everything is going to be alright, okay...hmm?," I whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips. Demetri had enough decency to walk to the further wall.

I started to push myself up off of her and she whimpered, until I hushed her. I reached over to pick my phone up and dial James and Emmett.

Demetri began to pace maniacally, waving a Beretta 92FS around in the air haphazardly, mumbling something incoherently about being caught and they knew._ They knew_. He ignored Isabella and I, as we dressed. Well, I dressed Isabella seeing as her hands were shaking uncontrollably. I had only threw on a pair of dress slacks and that was it.

Demetri continued to pace frantically, unknowing what was about to rain down upon him. Our room suddenly became a throng of testosterone, all with diverse types of weapons drawn, pointing directly at Demetri.

"Come on man, you don't want to do this. Give me the gun and we'll talk this through. You don't want to kill him no more than you would kill Isabella. Hand me your gun and we'll sit down and discuss this like men," Emmett calmly talked him down. James grabbed his gun as Alec grabbed him, sitting him in one of the hotel chairs.

I pulled Isabella to sit on my lap as everyone congregated into the dining area of our suite. She held onto me as though her life depended on it. I whispered in her ear that everything would be okay, _we_ would be okay. She was still pretty shaken, but as I held her, and reassured her, she calmed down.

Alec was our interrogator of the famiglia. He was intimidating because of his size, but he also had these eyes that looked as though they bore holes straight into your soul.

"Demetri, what the hell happened in Sicily? Is there something I need to know before I get there?" I asked, squeezing Isabella to me as she began to shake again.

He nodded his head trying to stand, until Alec and Emmett both placed their hands on his shoulders preventing him from standing. He looked at me, back at Emmett and Alec, and once again at me with a pleading look. I assume the pacing helped him to keep his thoughts in place. I nodded my consent to the two that protected me with their lives and they took a step back, folding their arms over their massive chests. I knew that if Demetri did get out of line, those two would be the first two to put him back.

Demetri stood, shook a cigarette out of a Camel pack, and started to light it, until he thought better of it. He looked over at me, tilted the pack, offering one to me and Isabella. I shook my head, as did Isabella. I couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on Isabella's face when she crinkled that adorable nose of hers. I indulged on the occasional cigarette and cigar from time to time, I guess that was one of the many things I would be giving up once Isabella and I married.

He started to pace, gathering his thoughts I assume, pulling and tugging at his bottom lip, with his Camel cigarette between his pointer and middle finger. He walked over to what I call Nature's Beauty View at the double doors of our suite, because you could see for miles. Demetri leaned his palms on either side of the door frame and hung his head down. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he began to speak. He turned toward us, leaned against the wall, and told us everything until he ran out of breath.

"Once Emmett got Miss Swan out of the auction house, Ren came to me and said she overheard a conversation between Caius and Marcus about them knowing it was you who bought her and why. They also know about your meeting with Harry Carrell afterward. It's spiraling out of control, Masen, and I don't think I can hold them back anymore," Demetri lit another cigarette after putting the other one out just seconds ago.

Ren is Renata Russo, Marcus Russo's wife or slave wife. Like most of the Sicilian bosses, they buy their wives out of the auction pool and force them to marry. If my memory serves me correctly, Renata was sixteen when Marcus found her on the auction market.

If Caius and Marcus knew, more than likely word had gotten out on the streets, which was fine. The only real problem was Caius and Marcus as our rivals, whoever were their rivals were our rivals as well. The Sicilian Mafiosi is different from the Italian-American Mafiosi, which I am the Godfather of. The Sicilian mafiosi, which is where Isabella hales from, is the criminal group that shares a common organization and code of conduct. Each famiglia stakes a claim over territory, usually a village or town, in which it operatates its protection racketeering. Their rivals are the Calandro's, who act independenly of one another, and are apt to quarreling with one another. Their other rival would be the Lunetta Mafiosi, who are the drug traffickers, money launderers, and blackmailers. This is where we get most of our nose candy. The Lunettas are a major supplier of cocaine, bringing it out of Mexico.

If our allies gained word that there was friction, and this _would_ garner friction, all of our allies would make use of it.

I promised Demetri I would hang low after my visit to Sicily. He started to panic once again about a potential sighting of me in Italy. I promised him it was a private meeting, and I would be there no longer than two days tops. I had my own home there, so there was no sense in us staying in a hotel. My security system and guards would be upgraded as soon as we arrived. This helped to alleviate the tension some what. As for Demetri and Renata's safety, I suggested they could either go to one of our safe houses in Venice or Sao Paulo, Brazil or take their chances and let the department put them in WITsec.

Did I forget to mention, Demetri works under the table for me, but he also works for the Federal Bureau of Investigations in the Violent Gang Task Force Division. That's right, Demetri Angeli not only works for me, but he works for the FBI – VGTF as well. In the mafiosi we consider this _buying_ him. Demetri's not the only one on my books, but you get the picture. He simply turns his head for a few G's to let our more than favorable activities slide by.

After Demetri left, I knew I had to explain to Isabella his presence, not only at the auction house but here as well. Plus, I knew she was going to question me further on my involvement on the auctions since her father was no longer able to conduct them. I was terrified of answering this question actually. Should I lie or tell her the truth? Just as I had suspected, as soon as Demetri was out the door, Isabella flew off my lap and began pacing erratically. There was no pattern or set path for her pace. She was rambling and waving her hands in the air haphazardly. The questions and accusations flying ninety miles an hour. She looked as though she were on a bender of some sort, but I knew better because she had been with me all evening.

"You knew him? You knew...Demetri from the time Cauis kidnapped me and you still let it happen? You still let them kidnap and sell me?" she asked confused. She was trying to work it all through in her head, yet trying to come to terms with it at the same time. "You son-of-bitch! You were in on my kidnapping, my parents murders!" She accused, spinning to face me, burning with hatred in her eyes.

"What is it that you were after Edward? The money? The power? Drugs? What was it you thought you could gain by killing Charlie?" Isabella spat at me. "Did you think you could marry his daughter, inherit it all, then have me knocked off? Was that your plan?" The fire in her eyes, had gone from an ember to a blazing, red inferno.

I felt my chest tighten and blood start to boil at was she was insinuating. I may have known Demetri before Isabella was kidnapped, but I sure in the hell didn't order the kill on Charlie and Renee, and I most certainly did not order her kidnapping. As for marrying her...

"How dare you...How dare you stand there and accuse _me_, the very person who got you out of that rupulsive, depraved, and filthy building to begin with. I don't need nor do I want your inheritance, Isabella. This marriage has been made for years. Years! Although, we spent time apart, I never once stopped loving you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" I spat, enraged.

"I never _asked_ you to get me out of that situation. How long are you going to hold it over my fucking head? And I never _asked_ to be in a made marriage with someone who has _fucked_ their way halfway through New York. That's _not_ love, it's getting your dick wet whenever and by whomever you want. I should have done the same." Isabella screamed, pushing me over the edge. Charlie knew to keep Isabella chaste. He knew that if she would have had been touched by anyone else, it would have been not only their death but hers as well. I would have made sure of it. She was _mine_, and _mine_ alone.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had her pinned against the wall by her neck, getting in her face so that she didn't miss a word that I was about to say to her.

"You are walking a very fine line Isabella. Make no mistake, I regret every single one of those women because they were not you, but if your lips so much as touched another you would not be breathing. You are _mine,_" I whispered, closing in and dominating her mouth. She tried to fight it. She tried like hell not to reciprocate, but when I picked her up and shoved her into the wall, grasping her delicious, round ass she gave in. We fought for the control, the possession of one another's mouth until I dropped her back down to her feet suddenly and walked away leaving Isabella standing, fuming. I smirked at her as the bell to our suite rang. I heard her mumble, but stopped in my place when I heard Peter's name.

"What did you say?" I gritted out.

It was her turn to smirk as she walked around me toward the door. I grabbed her arm, swinging her around to where she was facing me, but was met with the barrel of a .22 semi-automatic pistol. I looked down at the pistol and back up at Isabella whose eyes were deadly. I cocked my head to the side, reading her. For a split second she let her mask drop, and that's when I saw the vulnerability, the hurt, the resentment, the devastation. I dropped her arm like a hot coal, turning to see who was wanting to speak with me at such a late hour. If Isabella was going to shoot me she would have to shoot me in the back.

I pulled my .9 MM Yarygin out that had been tucked into the back of my holster, and pointed it at the young boy, who couldn't have been over 16. He wheeled in a cart full of what looked like steak fajitas, fresh fruit, and a bottle of _1962 Macallan Fine & Vintage Single Malt Scotch Whiskey_ produced and bottled out of Scotland. He sat the whiskey down inside an icebucket, turned, tipped his hat and scattered out of the room looking as though he had seen a ghost.

_I just imagine seeing a woman pointing a gun at someone can do that to a man. _

I walked over, taking the proffered bottle of scotch and pouring myself three fingers of scotch. It slid down smoothly, as did the second and third glasses. I decided to take my bottle out on the balcony and think about what I had seen in Isabella's eyes.

The next morning, I was awakened with a pounding headache and cotton mouth. The shower was already running and after last night's debacle with Isabella, I just wanted to be able to hold her in my arms and explain.

I slid out of bed and padded my way over to the bathroom. Slipping out of my boxers, I did my business and drug myself into the hot steaming water. I couldn't see two feet in front of me, because Isabella had the water so hot the shower was filled with steam. All I could do was feel and that's exactly what I did. I was finally able to locate her, encircling her waist, and pulling her into me. Her skin was silky smooth, as I ran my lips up and over her shoulder. I kissed and nibbled at her neck, eliciting a moan from her.

"Morning, baby."My voice was grainy and deep from sleep, but no more words needed to be spoken. I slowly turned her to face me as I brought my lips to hers. I kissed her...I kissed her as though she were my last breath to give, the last beat of my heart to pass, and my last emotion to ever feel. I wanted her to know how very sorry I was.

"I'm sorry about last night. I should have told you everything from the beginning, but if you will allow me, I would really like to start that conversation over." I waited but she didn't respond, until I felt her barely nod.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but retained my hold on Isabella. I pushed my forehead to her and prepared myself. I took in her beauty, sincerity, and gracefulness before she ripped it all away from me.

"Did I know Demetri before I found you? Yes, he's been on our books since Carlisle was boss. He was married at one time to a woman by the name of Chelsea Esposito. At the time, Demetri worked solely for the FBI. He was a detective in the OC division. Esme just so happened to be walking into one of the day spas at the same time Chelsea was walking out. Witnesses said, all they heard were several gun shots. According to witness statements, everyone was too busy either evading or ducking bullets to see who the shooter was. Esme wasn't hit, but Chelsea was. She was also seven and a half months pregnant with their first child. Six months later, after I had been named _Godfather_, Demetri shows up at Dominick's just as I was getting ready to eat lunch. He looked like death. He told me that a ballistics report had been run on not only one bullet but two. One that killed his child and one that had kit Chelsea in the head." I stopped because the water had turned cold and Isabella had started to shiver. I turned the water off and reached out to grabbed one of the towels off the warmer and wrapped it around Isabella. As we stepped out, I grabbed the second one and wrapped it around my waist. I lead Isabella to the bedroom, and pulled her on to the bed, placing her on my lap sideways before I continue. I shake my head because I know the worst is yet to come.

"The ballistics report showed that not only had a fellow agent fired the weapon that killed his wife and child, the FBI had closed the case as solved. They said that it was Organized Crime that had killed them, simply because Esme was going into the same spa. He asked if there was anyway I could help take down whoever had shot them, plus whoever had hired to take them down. We struck a deal that day. I would find the assassin and deliver him to Demetri, as long as he turned his head. The only thing was, it went much deeper and much stronger than what we had originally thought." I stopped to let what I had said sink in and I could tell she was thinking about it.

She bit her bottom lip, then sucked it in to her mouth.

_Christ, she has no idea what affect she has on me._

"Next...question," I choked out. "Was I in on your kidnapping or the murder of your parents? You should know better than that. Charlie was like the father I never had. He was relentless and brash when it came to training and grooming, but I wouldn't have learned what I did if it wasn't for him." Isabella took in what I had said about her father and agreed. Leaning forward and kissing me tenderly.

I gently placed my hands on either side of her face so that I could look her in the eyes. I wanted her to see the honesty and sincerity in mine.

"Isabella, I did not know Demetri was knocking you around while under his care, but I do understand why." I could see the fire start before I even went any further, without thinking I grasped her aound the waist and flipped her, making her and myself lose our towels.

"Let me finish dammit. I understand, because the Sicilian men are violent. They have this want...this need to dominate women for the power. They get off on it and Caius is no different. He would have expected it out of Demetri. If Demetri coddled you, he would have become suspicious. You then would have ended up in the hands of Felix. Do you understand _now_?"

Once she settled down, I went on to finish explaining. It didn't even occur to me that I was still laying naked on top of her.

"As for your inheritance...Let me explain before you fly off the handle at me again, alright?" At first she lay as stiff and still as a statue, until I brought her face around to look up into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow, telling her I wanted an answer. She finally relented, nodding her head in assent that she had heard and understood what I had said.

"Yes, I knew about your inheritance as well. I knew that once we married that your inheritance would be turned over to me as well." Isabella started to interrupt, but I held up my hand for her to let me finish." But, Charlie gave me strict instructions to put it into an account to where certain...adversaries couldn't get into the accounts. Izzy, in the mafioso the husband always takes care of the finaces. He's the bread winner if you will. Normally, the wife only stays at home and cares for the household and children. What we have is not normal and you have to admit that," I told her, leaning down and kissing her lips. What I wasn't ready for was how my body responded to hers.

Throughout the entire last part of our talk, half of my body lay nude beside hers, which was nude as well. No response, no twitch, no nothing. One kiss and she had me hard as a damn rock. I could feel her heart beating rapidly, as I kissed her yet again. She pulled back out of the kiss, and looked at me momentarily. Green staring, studying, green. I could see hesitation and nervousness in hers. What she saw in mine must have eased her, because she took her time running her hands up my chest and over my shoulders. Wrapping them around my neck and twining her small, lithe fingers through the short, fine hairs at the back of my head. I took my chances and deepened our kiss. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, hoping she didn't find me repulsive and pull away. She answered by opening and indulging in a dance as old as time.

I needed air, as my lungs started to burn at the lack of oxygen. I couldn't stand the thought of not touching, not tasting her. _One taste...just one taste would hold me, _I told myself.

I ran my hand lightly down her middle, feeling her soft, silken skin. Isabella watched my determined expression, as my fingertips traced excruciating circles nearer and nearer her nipple before running my thumb once over it – barely skimming the pink mound. I grazed each one repeatedly with the pads of my thumbs, before I bent down to kiss each one, innocently, over and over again. Isabella laid her head back in exquisite acceptance.

I soon kissed each breast more and more fully, until I suckled each one in an artful, throbbing kiss. Then the sensation ceased, and Isabella looked up – questioning. I was still poised at her breast, my mouth barely an inch from it, my eyes affixed on hers.

"Tell me to stop," I demanded of Isabella, with my eyes trained on her revealed pussy.

She didn't need to. At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door. I bid entrance only to see Emmett and the one person I didn't want to see, Tanya. I pulled Isabella tighter into me, not liking that Tanya had entered the one bubble that we had kept secure all to ourselves, our bedroom suite. It may not be our one back at the main estate, but it was still our personal bubble that no one, until now, how managed to penatrate.

Emmett informed us we needed to be leaving in thirty minutes for the meeting. I told Emmett to give us privacy to dress and with much reluctance from Tanya, she left as well throwing me a dirty look.

It seemed every time Isabella and I would get closer, someone or something would get in the way. One step forward, two steps back.

Isabella is one of those simple, but elegant women. You know the more the less, is better kind. She dressed in a black Donna Karen power suit, which showed plenty of cleavage, pairing it off with her favorite black Louis Vuitton six inch heels and a gold belt around her waist. See, simple but gorgeous.

She threw her hair up in a fashionable, high bun updo balancing it off with a little eye makeup and a little blush. She was actually done before me.

She was a stunning woman even if I do say so myself. We left after getting ready in twenty minutes. I was impressed.

On the ride over, Isabella was as calm and collected as I have ever seen. Me on the other hand was a bundle of nerves. Why? I didn't know. Something told me this meeting was not going to go as we had expected it to. I leaned in and whispered in Isabella's ear, asking if she had brought her Glock, which of course she had. She gave me an odd look before returning her gaze out the window.

"You're nervous about this one." It was more of a statement than a question. For no longer than we had been back together, she was already starting to read me better than I could read myself. It unnerved me to a point that it didn't. My mother always told me that when I found someone that could read me like a book, she was my soul mate. I never had a doubt in my mind that Isabella was my true soul mate, but was I hers?

"I don't like walking in blind. This doesn't feel right," I commented, looking over at her, then resuming my watch on the world outside.

Nothing was said after that, until we pulled up to a large cast iron gate that looked as though it ran directly into the woods. It didn't seem to ease the tension, it only increased as Emmett pushed the intercom buttom, announcing our arrival. After gaining permission to enter, Emmett drove us down an old dirt road about three miles when a newer, luxuriously built home stood in an opening surrounded by an abundance of trees, flowers, and guards. In the front, which we had to circle in order to park, was a massive water fountain. Emmett circled coming to a stop underneath a four-pillar over-hang. This home was built to perfection.

My door was opened by a young, Chinese male no older than fifteen or sixteen, who bowed when I exited the vehicle. I looked over my shoulder to Jasper who looked perfectly at ease. The others appeared to be just as I was, an array of nerves. We placed our masks on before being escorted inside to our meeting.

Once we were shown inside, we were taken to a meeting room, which was nothing like I had expected from the looks of the outside. The walls were painted a light tan with an all oak cathedral ceiling. The soft, square box lighting that hung from the ceiling and walls gave off a mellow, relaxed ambiance to the room. With the natural lighting coming in from the windows, the atmosphere around us left you feeling casual and pleasant. The tables were set up to form one large square, with a total of four large tables and twelve chairs. Four chairs to the sides and two at each end. The firplace was burning bright and pleasant. Why they were burning it in Austin, I had no idea.

A young Chinese girl, who I'm guessing to be around fifteen, brought glasses of tea and water in and sat them about the table before bowing and racing out.

We sat in that meeting room staring and listening to one another breath for going on thirty minutes. I was not one to be kept waiting. I looked over at Jasper, seething. He knew better than this. My time was more valuable than to fly more than twenty-four hundred miles for someone to blow me off as though I were just common people.

I stood, buttoning my suit jacket, then held my hand out to my love. I nodded at James and Alec to follow. As Isabella and I began to exit, several men approached armed. It didn't bother me, but I did pull Isabella behind me. If this was a setup, I would be the first to be taken out, giving Isabella an equal chance to either fight or get away.

From the back of the group of men came a sharp command in Spanish, "Marcha atrás." Each man under this person's rule stared us down, before dispersing around the large room leaving a tall, Latino man, impecably dressed.

He came forward, first looking at Isabella and arching an eyebrow, then holding his hand out to me.

"Mr. Masen, welcome to Austin. My name is Santiago Valentino. I am terribly sorry to have kept you waiting. It seems some of my men cannot run things properly without my standing over them like a mother does her children. Shall we go to the meeting room so we will not be disturbed?" He held his arm out so that we would go first, as he followed.

Isabella followed behind dutifully sensing he was old mafioso.

As we were seated, the young Chinese girl returned with tequila and water for Isabella. She never complained, which made me proud, but I sensed she knew this man.

"Miss Swan, if I may address you?" he asked looking over at me before looking back at my Isabella. "It has been sometime since we were in one another's company. How have you been?" He sat, taking his lime water in hand and sipping it.

_What the hell am I missing here? In one another's company?_

"I'm doing quite well. Thank you for your inquiry," Isabella responded, bowing her head.

"And your father? I have tried on numerous occasions to contact him, but I've been unsuccessful. I'm starting to worry that he does not want to do business any more. He was one of the best." He arched an eyebrow at her, crossing his legs casually.

I knew men like him. He was acting calm and cool, but his body language said something else entirely different. He was trying to intimidate Isabella.

I grasped Isabella's hand before she could even answer him, and looked her dead in the eye.

"My love, why don't you have James and Alec show you Mr. Valentino's grounds. It looks quite charming. I'm sure you will find quite a bit to see. Isn't that correct, Mr. Valentino?" I asked, arching my brow this time, letting him know I wasn't going to stand for him interrogating Isabella.

He nodded, to a couple of his guards to show the three of them the way. Isabella kissed me chastely, lingering a little longer than normally, before she stood, taking the offered arm of James, with Alec flanking them.

Once Isabella was out of ear shot, I turned to Santiago, shooting him a wildly furious look. I had to take a couple of deep breaths before I said something that I shouldn't.

"Mr. Valentino, what is it that you want?" I was unaware of any business dealings between us or Carlisle and he. For him to interrogate Isabella right off didn't sit to well with me.

Jasper didn't know it yet, but he and I would discuss this and he would not like the outcome.

"Mr. Masen, do you know what it is that I do?" He asked, while snapping his fingers at one of his guards to get him another drink.

The young girl who had been pouring drinks, was led into the room by the nape of her neck roughly by a guard. I watched as she cringed from the pressure that he must be putting on her neck as she shook, pouring the water and carefully placing the lime wedge on the side of his glass.

"No, I have no idea. I would be lying if I said I cared." I shrugged my shoulders and began to stand, when his boisterous laugh rang out through the extensive, grand room. I looked over my shoulder to see a glint of evil in this man's eye and knew I was pushing my luck. I looked back toward Emmett and Peter, who had come to stand at my side, so that this man knew I had just as much power if not more than he.

"Mr. Masen, do you know Tanya Valentino?" he asked with a smirk on his face, taking a sip of his lime water, but never removing his eyes from mine.

"She is an...old friend of mine, yes."

"An old friend? Mr. Masen, from what I have been told, you two have quite the uh...history together, no?" he smirked again and I could feel my blood start to boil rapidly. I stepped forward as did one of his guards armed with an AK-47. It was about to get ugly in here very quickly.

"She was a mistake that I wish I had never made," I gritted out angrily. I was gripping my fists so tightly I could feel my fingernails imbedding into my palms. The wetness of my blood was starting to saturate and drip from them.

"I see, we'll revisit that topic another time. I am the Boss, if you will, of a group called _The Tejano__'s__. _Much like yourself, I like order, respect, and privacy. I'm sure you've heard of the Los Zeta's, no?" He asked, raising a hand and motioning for someone to come forward.

A Hispanic male who looked to be in his mid-thirties stepped toward us and folded his hands in front, stood and stared forward.

"I am aware, yes. But what does that have to do with me?" I looked between Valentino, Jasper and the stranger who stood impassive and submissive at his side.

Valentino nodded to the seat I had stood from, asking me to take a seat once again. I did as asked, curious as to where this was going.

"We have been allied with the Los Zeta's, Le Eme, and Sicilian's for quite a few years. One hundred and fifty-six to be precise, but now that Charles Swan is gone, we have lost that connection. I spoke to Jasper Whitlock and Carlisle Cullen about two months ago to ally with the Italian-American's only to be rejected. I don't take rejection well, as you can see. I was hoping to be able to sit down with you and see if we could come to a compromise to become allies once again." He smiled a timid smile as though he were afraid to hear my answer.

The way I looked at it, you could never have too many allies in the mafiosi. Sure he was rude and brash, but to have him on our side would be a large commodity.

"Mr. Valentino, I have no problem with that as long as you watch our backs when the time is needed." I looked up to see him smiling an elated smile. Valentino seemed to have had a thousand pounds taken off of him.

"My underboss said this was about a shipment?" I asked, looking over toward Jasper who had the decency to down his head.

Valentino looked toward Jasper then to me. "I am a distributor, yes. But I was unaware of any shipments. I'm sure we can set you up of course. My merchandise comes straight out of Columbia; it's pure and uncut. I get it for...," he started, before a strong, confident voice answered for him.

"$10,000 a kilo. Usually when he deals with the states, he lets it go for two to four grand more. If he likes you, he'll cut you a deal next time. Hello sweetheart," Tanya kissed Santiago, before taking a seat beside him. I looked over at Santiago who was looking at Tanya adoringly. I shivered at just the thought of being married to such a vile woman. If it was five years ago, I could have seen it, hell I was on the verge of asking, until she did what she did. Thankfully, she did me a favor.

At that precise moment, Isabella walked in stalling in her steps. She looked at Tanya, then at me, then back at Tanya.

"Ah, Isabella, I would like you to meet my wife. Tanya Valentino, Miss Isabella Swan," Santiago introduced them. Tanya stood and hugged Isabella as though she had never met her a day in her life. Isabella looked at me, blinked, and smiled a tight-lipped smile.

"Isabella was touring the grounds, sweetheart,"Santiago told Tanya, encircling her waist.

"You have a very lovely place here." Isabella walked to my side as I pulled her into me. I wanted nothing more than to run far away from here.

We sat and finished discussing the details of our first shipment. The when's, where's, how's of it's delivery. He informed me he needed half of the money now, the rest when the shipment came in. That wasn't usually how I worked, but I would take a chance...this time. If something went wrong, if my shipment didn't come in, Jasper would be the one to answer for it.

After being served an elaborate Texan dinner of succulent steak, mouth-watering ribs, creamy macaroni-and-cheese, and homemade biscuit bread, topped off with a bottle of _2004 Alzero Cabernet Veneto Red Wine,_ Santiago, Jasper and I excused ourselves to the back patio to smoke on one of Santiago's prized Cuban cigars and have after dinner drinks. Jasper brought up the subject of a large shipment of missing Barrett M90's, APR 308's, and .22 Caliber Weihrauch Silver Star's that were shipped from Malaysia and were due in an unnamed warehouse for the Damato's two weeks ago. This peaked Santiago's curiosity being that all three types of weapons were illegal to come by. He inquired into the last whereabouts of these weapons, and that if he were to track them down if I thought Ben would split the shipment with him. That led into a whole other discussion. Come to find out, Santiago was a collector of rare guns. He promised next time we were down he would take us to his vault and show us his collection.

Before we called it a night, I gave Santiago Ben Damato's information so he could get the information needed.

We found Isabella and Tanya in the library talking and occasionally laughing, which I didn't know how I felt about that, but I digress. It was late and we needed to head back to our hotel. We were leaving early the next morning for Sicily.

Before we got back to the hotel, Isabella was fast asleep. I started to step out of the SUV, but before I did I was met by Nonno and Peter, both wearing scowls on their faces.

_Well this should be fun._

I woke Isabella and had James escort her up to our room, while I remained downstairs to see what they wanted. We walked around to the veranda where we would have more privacy. Nonno looked agitated as he began to pace, until he came to stand within inches of my front.

"Your father has been placed, but for some ungodly reason he seems to be eluding Jacob. Peter and I have a differencing opinion on it. I believe Jacob is letting him slip off the radar on purpose; whereas he does not. Either way, instead of going to Sicily you need to head back to the main estate and start your challenges and have Isabella take her oath. I think your father is planning to make his grand appearance there. He was against you and Isabella marrying, if he's going to come out, it will be during your challenge. I'll feel much better once she has taken her oath, Edward." My Nonno, who has never worried about anything, is letting that mask drop. I could see the worry aging him a little more each day. This was why my mother had begged him to give his position up as _Godfather of the City._

I nodded, shoving my fists into my pockets. It figured Carlisle would have something up his sleeve as to try to stop mine and Isabella's joining.

I walked toward the back of the veranda looking out over the mass of mountains. I could hear Nonno and Emmett talking quietly, but I had so much flowing through my mind that I couldn't make sense of anything.

_What was it Carlisle wanted? What was making him come back now?_

And then it struck me...I turned toward my grandfather and I saw it clearly written all over his and Peter's faces. The apprehension, rage, and devastated looks of not knowing. I pointed my finger at both of them, then turned to every single one of my men that stood on that veranda and spoke clearly.

"Listen and listen very fucking closely, before she is forced to pull that trigger, I will be the one to do it. I do not want her living the rest of her life with another what if. Is that understood?" I barked, before thinking better of it, I lowered my voice and took a glimpse around. I shoved my hands back into my pockets and stepped back. All of the others, except Nonno, glanced around as well, he lowered his head momentarily until we knew no one was listening.

"Edward, you know I cannot promise that. Nipote, if he has someone with him, or if he starts to...I have to protect both of you. That is my oath...you are asking...," he began until I lost my temper once again.

"I am not asking anything, Nonno. Isabella is like myself. She has had to live through so many nightmares. If I know Carlisle, he'll make it her worst nightmare to where she'll suffer for the rest of her life. I can't...I won't let him do that to her." My justification was valid. Nonno knew it. I knew it. They knew it. But, would Isabella see it when the time came?

A/N

What did we all think of Demetri?

Oh Tanya...*shakes head*...who thinks that she is still hung up on our Godfather?

That was some steamy ALMOST action going on between our Godfather and Princepessa...

There are some hints in this chapter that I hope you caught on to. ;)

Until next time Innocent lovers...

R&R

~~Pappy

Recommendations:

**Jurisdiction by Stilldreaming85**

Summary: War has ripped the world apart and Bella is living in one of the few cities left in the States. Life is cruel, there is no freedom, food is scarce, and a few people hold all the power. Will Bella be able to survive? Will Edward be able to save her from Mike's snare? - Thugward E/B Pairing WIP

FF -  s/10165529/9/Jurisdiction

TWCS - . ?sid=9915

FP -  /author/StillDreaming85/stories/12862/Jurisdiction

AO3 -  /works/1276753/chapters/5475497

FWAR -  group/ahaustories/forum/topics/jurisdiction-rated-ma-story-only?commentId=5594849%3AComment%3A1053711&groupId=5594849%3AGroup%3A2339

**Dirty Little Secret by: sexysiren1981**

Summary : AU AH There is nothing more tempting than the forbidden. That goes double for Edward Cullen

s/10657715/1/Dirty-Little-Secret

**Left Without A Choice by momma2fan**

Summary: After her parents are murdered, Bella and her brothers flee to the protection of their Godfather. When Bella discovers information that puts her life at risk, her only choice is to marry a man that she hates. Edward is a hard man, one that wants nothing to do with his reluctant bride. Can this pair ever learn to love each other...before their enemies destroy them? AH E/B

. ?sid=10221

**Why did it have to be you? by karencullen2007**

Being a teenager is hard enough. When you add in feelings for someone the world says you shouldn't want, it could be a recipe for heartbreak. Isabella's world is turned upside down when her cousin Edward moves back, and he isn't the awkward boy she remembers. What will happen when Edward finds himself sharing her feelings? Will their family ever be the same…Told in Third Person.

. ?sid=9753


	9. End of Innocence Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own anything Twilight or related that is all Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the plot to End of Innocence.

**No copyright ****infringement intended.**

**WARNING: **This Mobward is going to have tendencies of possessiveness, controlling, domineering, and at times of being a chauvinistic asshole. This **WILL** take place throughout the **ENTIRE **story. If you cannot handle these traits or are offended by them please **DO NOT** read.

I don't think I can thank my beta enough. Tiffany L. Cullen has been my life boat through out this crazy ride the second go-around. She's a very loyal person, and I find that I am a very lucky woman to have been blessed enough for her to take on my story. Tiff, you have been my rock, my cheerleader, and an amazing friend. You're a hard-working, patient, sweet friend. You are my hero and I love you dearly!

I've been trying to keep the updates 2-3 weeks apart. This go around I think I accomplished that. I am fighting pneumonia again, but I'm still pushing forward. I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely as I did the next two.

With that said, let's find out what happens next on...

_**END OF INNOCENCE **_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**~~*BPOV*~~**_

_The worst thing about being lied to, is knowing you weren't worth the truth._ Even worse, I can't really say Charlie lied to me. Maybe Edward was right, maybe I was naïve. Maybe I did want to believe that my own father could not have had a hand in selling humans. Carlisle I can believe; he's always had a demented depravity to him.

Once Aro put a stop to mine and Edward's conversation, I couldn't help the images that continued to circulate through my mind. The times that I had gone to Diamond's to find Felix carrying something over his shoulder out of the basement, or the sounds coming from down there. I had always been told it was_ just_ business. How could I have been so blind to all of the clues?

It made me wonder, if my father were still alive, would he introduce me to the ways of running the auctions? Would he want me to run them on my own the way Caius was doing? Would I have been the one to introduce the girls the way Heidi had?

The very thought sickened me, making my stomach churn again.

Once we had joined everyone back in the fuselage, Edward and Jasper began talking about the files I had received. The profit/ loss statements were actually on a couple of businesses I recognized.

_Flashback_

_Charlie had started a boutique in downtown Messina and a small bakery in Sicily. I had heard him speaking to an elderly lady who sold Cannoli and Bombolone off of a cart on the corner. He had told her she had the best Cannoli and Bombolone he had ever tasted. He offered to buy her a shop in exchange for a fee. I thought the poor woman was going to have a heart attack. She readily agreed and the following week, she was set up in her own little shop. Mamma Rina's was now a famous little pastry shop in downtown Sicily._

_The boutique, Natalia's, was run by a young, pretty girl who had gotten pregnant at the age of sixteen. She called herself a high school statistic. She had no choice but to drop out, seeing as her mother had kicked her out as soon as she had found out. She went to stay with her grandmother who had told her she could stay as long as she had a job. That's where Charlie came in. _

_Charlie was with Samuele, Felix and I on a collection run. He wanted the guys to teach me the ropes on the collections aspect of the business. We had made it to the downtown area of Sicily and was making rounds. Charlie had been the first to walk out of a mom and pop shop when a very skinny young child with a baby bump, stumbled into him. Felix grabbed her roughly and started to toss her off to the side until my father stopped him. "Felix, enough! Can you not see the child is not well? You do not manhandle a woman, ever. Is that understood?" He had asked in a deadly voice. Felix looked chastised removing his hands from the young girl. My father and I took her to a cafe and fed her. Listening to her story was the worst. Come to find out she had been raped by a boy at her school. The anger I felt over listening to her held no boundaries._

_Over the course of six months, my father had taken her in, helped her with housing, and started the boutique. Of course my father got his cut of sixty-five percent, but Natalia was more than happy to give it to him seeing as she was living rent free and she had her own business. _

I remained silent long enough for Edward and Demetri to form a plan to get him and Renata, Marcus Russo's run-away wife, safely out of the country. The only problem with Demetri running, he's also a fed. He works under the table for Edward, but he works for the FBI in the OC division. There is no place for him to run or hide. One of our rivals _will _catch him and Renata, and when they do they will make him pay for being a snitch.

Once Demetri left to pick Renata up and head for the jet pad, I blew. I couldn't believe Edward had kept it all from me, but then again he has failed to tell me a lot from his past. According to Edward, his past is his past and that is were it will remain.

The morning after our big fight over Demetri, Edward joined me in the shower. I still wasn't ready to forgive him for manhandling me, but Charlie always said my mouth was going to get me into major trouble, as it did last night. I'm just glad Edward didn't hear what I had said about Peter. He more than likely would have beat the shit out of Peter and then me. I shouldn't have said it to begin with. But Edward apologized for the way he reacted and asked to start the entire conversation over, which I relented as he stared into my eyes.

If it was one thing about him that always had me caving, it were those pained, sorrowful, eyes that he loved to give me.

Edward explained about Demetri and his now deceased wife and unborn child. He also explained how the FBI had blamed it all on the Mafiosi and closed the case without futher action. Demetri was enraged by the outcome of the investigation and had gone to Edward for help. Of course, Edward being a business man agreed, but only if Demetri agreed to let things slip by, which he readily agreed. From that moment on, Demetri was on the books with the American-Italian Mafiosi. Meaning he was a dirty cop. All he wanted was justice for Chelsea and his unborn child and Edward promised he would get it.

Once we got it cleared up about Demetri, Edward laid to rest the question about my inheritance. It was Charlie's instructions that once we married, Edward would take over all of my inheritance money and estate matters. Bullshit, right? I thought so as well, but there was no fighting it. I had a feeling it has been done and in writing long before now.

After mine and Edward's talk, Emmett informed us that we had thirty minutes until we left. Tanya was following him around getting accustomed to how everything worked, or so she made it look. She was definately keeping an eye on Edward.

Jasper had scheduled this appointment as he does most of them, but he doesn't tell Edward what the meetings are about? Something didn't seem quite right. Edward didn't know it yet, but when we marry the restructuring and establishment of how things are run will be changed. Some of Edward's men do not respect and support his decision as a Godfather. That in itself will get him killed. I will not take any chances with his life due to jealous or poor managerial skills.

Just as I looked back over to the lavish home that sat in front of me, my door was being opened by a very young looking Asian boy, who couldn't have been over fifteen or sixteen years old. He bowed, waiting for Emmett to offer his hand to help me out of the limousine. Once I stepped out, he didn't move until we made our way inside.

The young boy had to be a slave worker just by the way the poor thing acted. Another job I added to my mental list.

The atmosphere around us was meant to be calming, but my nerves had me on high alert. I jumped slightly when a very small Asian girl scampered into the room pouring Scotch's for Edward and Jasper, tea for the rest of the men, and a lemon water for myself.

_How strange._

Nothing could be heard except for Edward's heavy breathing. I could tell he was frustrated at being kept waiting. Usually people do not make him wait. Edward threw Jasper a disguted look, stood offering me his hand. Just as we were exiting the large meeting room, several men carrying AK-47's entered, flanked by none other than Santiago Valentino.

Now, I know you're going to ask how I know Mr. Valentino? It's all quite simple really, but first let me fill you in on how I _met_ Santiago Valentino.

As you know, my father was into drug trafficking. What mafiosi isn't? But he was also one of the top drug smugglers in the Messina and Sicily area.

_Flashback _

_Italy_

_Charlie had come home earlier than expected from his annual trip to Laredo, Texas. He was cheerful and relaxed. Usually after these returns, everyone tip-toed around him, terrified he would snap. _

_On this unusually cold March night, Charlie announced we would be having a guest for dinner. He instructed the entire crew that it was a black tie, evening gown event and to be present downstairs by seven sharp. We did as directed, knowing if we disregarded the instructions of our Boss there would be hell to pay. _

_At seven sharp, dressed in one of my elegant, Princess Kate, midnight blue, evening gowns, I made my way into our formal dining room where my father, Caius, and a young woman, whom I had never seen nor met before, were standing, having a conversation with the Mayor of Messina. I made my way over to where they stood laughing and conversing._

"_Mr. Swan, Mayor Mitchell, nice to see you again." My father had insisted anytime we were in public together, I would either address him as Boss or Mr. Swan. I opted to call him Mr. Swan for respect purposes. _

_Mayor Mitchell was a newly elected mayor. It had made gossip throughout the mafioso world, he had his hands in several different ventures, including Charlie's newest project. What that was we had yet to find out. But in the mafia it's quid pro quo. You see, my father had so generously funded Mayor Mitchell's campaign and helped push him through to where he is now. It's all in who you know. It's now Mayor Mitchell's turn to reciprocate the favor, or so I assumed. _

"_Isabella, you're looking stunning as always." Mayor Mitchell gave me the once over, leering at me longer than what was necessary. I scooted closer to my father, wrapping my arm through his, pissing his arm candy off in the process. I nodded smiling a tight lipped smile letting the good mayor know I was not flattered in the least with his compliment._

_My father patted my hand lovingly, smiling over at me as though I was his most prized possession. His arm candy pouted, giving me a go to hell look. Evidently she didn't know who the hell I was. _

_Guess it was time for me to introduce myself. _

"_If you'll excuse me, I think I'll get myself a drink. Can I get you anything, Daddy?" I asked, looking at him and batting my eyelashes. If there was one think that always made my father fall into my very manipulative hands, it was when I called him daddy. This time was no different._

"_No princess, Daddy is fine. Don't fill up on punch though, dinner should be served shortly," he reprimanded. As I walked off toward the open bar, which is always set up at events such as these, I smiled inwardly, knowing he had once again played right into my very capable hands. _

_I had just ordered a Negroni, when I felt someone breathing over my shoulder. _

"_It's very dangerous to walk up behind someone who knows eight different ways to kill a person." Drink in hand, I slowly turned coming face to chest with an impeccably dressed, Latino man, who had an amused look on his face. I stepped back, giving myself room, seeing as he had invaded my personal bubble. _

_He looked me up and then down just as Mayor Mitchell had. His smile broadened as he folded his arms across his chest and stood smiling. It unnervered me to the point to where I rolled my eyes and walked off. _

_Dinner was called not long after that. We all made our way into the dining room, where the men on our left pulled our chairs out for us like true gentlemen. Luckily, I was seated by two Capo's I worked with every day. Dinner was uneventful, with idle chatter made. Every now and again, I would look up to see the same hazel eyes and cocky smirk from the man I had encountered at the bar. _

_My father rang the bell ending dinner and signaling the dishes to be cleared. He dismissed his arm candy with a wave of his hand causing her to huff and scamper away. I downed my head to keep from laughing at her childish petulance. _

"_I have called everyone here this evening to introduce my newest associate, Mr. Santiago Valentino. Not only will we be distributing and transporting Mr. Valentino's products, but we also will be vigilent in making sure all transactions go smoothly, as will his crew. Mr. Valentino, whatever I have is yours, my friend," my father announced, standing and shaking his hand. I could see it before he even spoke. Valentino had been eyeing me the entire evening, even before my father started speaking. _

"_Now, that you mentioned it. You have a female worker who is quite the spitfire. I would very much like to have her as my companion. Take her back to Laredo and teach her the ways of my business. I believe we would make excellent...choices together." Valentino never took his eyes off of me the entire time he was speaking to my father. I glared at him as he spoke about me as though I were a novelty, a possession. Luckily, Charlie saved his pathetic life, or rather saved me from having to take it. _

"_Santiago, you must know that she is not a worker. That woman you are eyeing as though she were your dinner, is my only daughter, Isabella. She is the principessa of the Sicilian throne." I could hear the detachment and disgust in Charlie's voice. As soon as Santiago became aware of the fact of who I was, his head snapped around to Charlie and back to me. _

"_Isabella, you may go. Please make sure you do counts before turning in." My father was a man of few words, but I could tell he was agitated. He stood, as did the rest of the men at the table, to bid me a good night. The men on my father's crew were very protective of me. If Santiago had made the wrong move, all I had to do was make eye contact with one of them, and they would have taken him out. Not that I couldn't have done it myself._

_I had made it to the staircase when I heard Santiago, "I would like to have her as my companion Charles."_

_When I heard the deadly answer my father gave to Santiago, I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. My father would take care of me._

_"Isabella is off limits. If you cannot accept that, then this alliance will end now."_

_From what I gathered, Santiago accepted what my father said. He also agreed that any future dealings would take place in Laredo._

When Santiago entered the room and introduced himself to Edward, I wanted to run, but it would have made me look guiltier than hell. I had done nothing to be guilty over, other than Santiago trying to coax me into marrying him.

When Santiago started speaking to me first, I felt cold chills and a sweat break out over my entire body. My nerves hit an all time high and I started to become dizzy. He made it sound as though we were old lovers. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see the wheels turning in Edward's mind. He thought so as well.

_Christ, he's going to beat my ass for this._

I bowed my head to keep from being rude and leaping across the table at his arrogance and condescending tone. Once he brought my father up, I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. He had to have known that Charlie and Renee were shot down. Everyone from miles around that had any connection with the mafioso or business world knew about it, yet Santiago who had been in an alliance with him didn't know? I don't believe it for a minute.

Edward had me leave the room after that. I assume he could see where the entire conversation was leading. James escorted me out to the garden area where there was an exquisite underground pool surrounded by waterfalls. The closer I walked, I could tell you could swim through the waterfalls into the cave like area. With the sun starting to set and the lights illuminated in the pool, it was an incredible sight.

James and I continued to tour Valentino's grounds, as I filled him in on my past with Valentino, being careful not to say to much considering Edward had yet to know. Once we had made it all the way around his estate, we made our way back into the meeting room only to come face to face with Tanya Valentino, herself.

_Of course, but then why the apology? _

Before I could say anything, Tanya pulled me in for a hug as though she had known me all her life. It was awkward and bold.

They invited us to stay for dinner in order for the men to iron out the final details of their alliance. By this time I was mentally and emotionally exhausted, all I wanted, was to be done with the day and head back for a hot soak in the jacuzzi with a glass of Sangiovese.

Tanya suggested we head off to the family room to chat while the men went out to the patio for Cognac and cigars. I agreed readily, seeing as I hated the smell of cigars. I didn't wait and I didn't beat around the bush. As soon as we were out of ear shot, I started my own interrogation on Tanya.

"Just so you know, I don't like you and I don't trust you. Now, I want to know why in the hell you didn't tell Edward you were married to Santiago before he showed up here?" I blocked her from going any further. I knew Tanya was up to something, but what that something was I had yet to figure it out.

She shifted from foot to foot, showing she was uneasy in the situation I had put her in. From what I have learned over time, when a person shows they are apprehensive, they have something to hide. I could tell right away when Tanya wouldn't look me in the eye she was scrambling for an explanation. I cocked my head and stared at her trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"Do you think that if I had told him I was Santiago's wife, he would have shown up today? Edward hates me and anything to do with me. Santiago shouldn't have to suffer because of my mistakes and he _needs_ Edward's alliance. The alliance of the Cosa Nostra." She was right of course. This had nothing to do with who Santiago was affiliated with and the Cosa Nostra. My father had always said, don't mix business with pleasure. I'm beginning to wonder if Santiago even knows their full story.

"Is that why you asked Edward for his forgiveness? I won't stand idly by and let you manipulate him again. Edward didn't deserve what you, Carlisle or anyone else in this fucked up organization has put him through." I crossed my arms taking a firm stance. Edward may not have told me everything about their past as a couple, but I did gather from Emmett and Alec that Tanya was a coniving manipulator who was almost Edward's downfall.

"I asked for his forgiveness, because I was, _am_ truly sorry for how everything happened. Edward is the complete opposite of Carlisle. He was caring and compassionate at a time that I needed it the most. Carlisle was brutal to the point of rape. Every time I tried getting away from him, he threatened and beat me, until he got tired of me and traded me in. Six months after Edward found out about Carlisle and I, Carlisle took off not to be heard from again. I picked myself up and realized I didn't need to sell my body just for a place to lay my head. I knew I could do messenger work for the families. Hell, that's what my father had raised me to do. It was my first time as a goomah to Carlisle. Edward was...well, anyway, I took a job with Gino Brashi's Family after that. Everyone thought I was his goomah, but I wasn't, I was his nanny. His wife had stage three cancer at the time, so when Edward called her a whore it was a punch in the gut." Tanya took a deep breath looking out the library window as though she were in deep thought.

"The night I met Santiago, my entire world spun out of control. I had never experienced a feeling like that before. Edward was a school boy crush compared to Santiago. When he asked me to marry him, I didn't even hesitate," she sighed. By the dreamlike expression on her face, while talking about meeting her husband and falling in love, I could tell there was that undeniable link between them. The same one that Edward and I use to have. The link that I longed to have now. I was jealous of the way she spoke of their meeting, of the way he swept her off her feet, and how he proposed marriage. That had always been a dream of mine. A dream I will never see come to reality.

After Edward left and I went into training, I sat at night and would dream about who my future husband would be. I knew there was no chance of having any of that with Edward, but my dreams were all blown to hell when my parents were murdered in cold blood and I was kidnapped. After that, I vowed not only to my parents, but to myself, to seek vengence and to reign hell upon their murderers.

"The second reason, I _need _his forgiveness. I'm not naive enough to not know what I am getting myself into when I accepted Aro's offer, Isabella. You and I both know, a woman in the mafioso has limited time unless you marry up, but a messaggero has even less. I have done some really fucked up things in my life, and I've repented for them, but what I did to Edward has always and will always be in the back of my mind because he didn't deserve it. But there are also things...people that _do not_ and _will not_ take no for an answer," Tanya confessed. Something in the way that she had said that last line scared the hell out of me.

I looked her in the eye and saw a truth, a genuine need for understanding. There was something lost in there as well. I could see underneath the mask that she wore, the tired, worn down, cautious, woman she was trying her best to hide from the outside world, but there was more. A secret. I cocked my head to the side, leaning in closer to her as though we were about to share that secret. I could tell she wasn't use to the closeness from an outsider, but if I was going to get that secret, I had to give so that I could receive.

"What are you hiding, Tanya?" I whispered. "If you're in some kind of trouble, tell me and I'll try to help, but you have to tell me what you're hiding." Tanya watched me. Her eyes boring into mine, looking for something. Trust? Maybe she thought I was trying to deceive her.

Tanya quickly got up and left the room. Moments later she returned with a small, creme colored envelope. She tapped the envelope on the palm of her hand, looking down at it, contemplating. She sighed and with determined steps, walked over to me and handed me the envelope. She nodded her head as though she had made up her mind, looked at the envelope once more before she turned and walked back out. I waited for half an hour for Tanya to return but she never did. I sat, holding that envelope, considering my options. I didn't have to consider them for long. Edward, Santiago and Jasper walked in discussing the upcoming election of New York's State Senator, Matthew Wellington.

"...don't worry he's been taken care of. I'm more concerned about Judge Eleazar Sbarro. If they reelect him, then that will give OC the go ahead to take the Damato's street boss out. He'll sell out to keep his ass out of the slammer. He knows too much as it is." Both men stopped, facing one another not paying attention to who was or was not in the room.

I had tucked the envelope that Tanya had given to me, down the front of my jumpsuit deciding to open it when I was alone. I didn't know if the contents were private or if it contained materials which would be incriminating evidence. Either way, it wasn't a chance I was willing to take.

"Eliminate him." Santiago suggested boldly.

After Santiago's suggestion both men dropped the subject and rapidly moved on to the next subject, their next meeting. Edward suggested, in order to keep it from looking suspicious, Santiago travel to New York for their next meeting which would be in five months. They do set up strange meetings, I'll give them that. I noticed off to the side, by the fireplace, sat Tanya, with a look of regret.

"We should get going. We have a flight to catch in the morning. Santiago, it's been a pleasure. Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to doing business with you." Edward shook his hand and nodded.

"The pleasure was all mine. I, as well, look forward to doing business with you. Safe travel my friends. Li Min will show you out."

Once we were back in the limousine and on the road to our hotel, the words Santiago had said about eliminating Judge Eleazar Sbarro were running in circles through my mind. It wasn't that I wanted to save him, quite the opposite, Judge Sbarro was well known throughout the underworld, but it was being said throughout the Borgata, the election was being watched carefully.

Judge Eleazar Sbarro was known as the patient and fair judge. Two years prior, there was a massive sweep with a total of 370 mafiosi defendants being charged with crimes of anywhere from murder, drug trafficking to extortion. Of course, Judge Sbarro presided over the cases, which took a total of almost two years to finish. In the end, all but ten were convicted. The sentence he passed down to the convicted, over two thousand years of prison sentences were shared between the guilty. Not including the life sentences handed down to the three mafioso bosses. Six of my father's men took a fall, one being his street boss.

"Are you going to put the hit out on Sbarro?" I asked cautiously. Last time I had asked a question of this magnitude, Edward had lost his cool with me.

"That's none of your business." Edward looked over at me giving me a deadly glare.

I felt like pushing my luck tonight, so I went for it.

"If he gets into office, they will take more than the Damato's down. They'll..."I had started, before Edward snapped his head in my direction with fire in his eyes.

"Enough! I told you it is none of your business. We will not discuss it. Now drop it," he commanded, pushing the center slider window and asking how much longer until we were at the hotel.

I laid my head against the back of the seat and must have fallen asleep, because Edward was waking me, what seemed like moments later, with light kisses to my cheek and neck. He had James escort me up to our room but didn't follow. I didn't understand why Edward hadn't followed. It was late and we had an early flight to catch in the morning. When I turned and asked James, he told me it wasn't any of my business and to go to bed. That was the first time James had ever been rude to me. I felt as though my life was becoming a female cliche in the mafioso. Do as I say or pay the consequences.

Instead of going to bed, I chose a shower. I turned the water as hot as I could stand, stripped down and stepped in under the hot spray, letting the water wash away tonight's catastrophe known as the alliance with Santiago Valentino. To Edward it was a success, but he jumps then thinks. I'm more of a pre-planner. I will sit and think of a situation for a day or week before making a final decision. That was a trait which had always drove my father crazy, but it had yet to fail me.

I had so many thoughts running rapid through my mind. Charlie and the slave house, Demetri, Santiago and the alliance, and finally, Tanya and the envelope.

_Oh shit, the envelope!_

I scrambled out of the shower to where I had undressed, to find the envelope missing. I picked up my jumpsuit which I had worn and shook it. Hoping it had gotten stuck in one of the legs. I was trying to hold my towel up around my breasts with one arm, while scouring the entire area I had been since returning this evening with the other arm. My entire ass was hanging out with me bent over the suitcase, when I hear an evil snickering. I straightened quickly, scrambling to cover my ass, when I heard Edward.

"You must be looking for this?" he asked, with disgust lacing his tone. I slowly turned to face him, knowing he held what Tanya and now I had so desperately tried to keep from prying eyes. I had failed. His eyes held a raging inferno, while his tongue, when he spoke, bit like the most venomous of snakes. "Tell me Isabella, how long were you going to keep this information from me? Did you _think_ I wouldn't find out?" He asked stepping toward me. With each step he took forward, I would take a step back. His eyes were a horrifying black. I felt as though I were looking the devil in the eyes.

"Answer me!" he bellowed, coming to stand over me, causing me to flatten myself against the wall.

"I—I...it wasn't my intentions, no," I told him, staring him in the eyes. I was still biding my time until we were married. I was so tired of playing the weak, obedient, submissive, little woman. It was beginning to get harder and harder to bite my tongue. But I had to keep reminding myself of what my father had said, "_If that child has seen and lived nothing but hate, he will be hurtful and abusive. __It's up to you to teach him how to love."_

I must have been right with my earlier predictions. Whatever was in that envelope either had something to do with Edward, Carlisle or it implicated one of them in some form or fashion. Before I was forced to New York, I had never met Tanya or any member of the five families, so I knew the information was not about me. I was brought out of my internal musings by Edward putting his fist through the wall by my head. I winced as I felt the air whoosh by, but I didn't cower away. If I would have, Edward would know he held more power over me than I was willing to let him know. My father did not raise a cowered.

"_If a child has seen and lived nothing but hate, he will be hurtful and abusive." _Played like an old record in my mind.

"Dammit Isabella, you know how to fucking piss me off." He grabbed my hair by the scalp and pulled my face close to his as he hissed into my ear."

"You_ will not_ take me down, Isabella. I have ears, eyes, and voices all around. Tell me where you got this information and I may take it easy on you." He ran his finger down the outer shell of my jaw, trying an intimidation tactic that every soldato in the mafioso is taught.

"You can't use that shit with me. I was taught the same fucking approach. Get the fuck off of me." I pushed at his chest, only to be slammed back against the wall by my neck. Edward held me there, squeezing. It was my natural instincts to grab ahold of his wrist to make sure I could still fight him off if the need arose.

"_It's up to you to teach him how to love."_

"Don't fuck with me. You won't like the consequences. Tell me who the fuck gave you this information. _Now!_" he growled, putting more pressure on my throat. It didn't bother me, I had been put through worse. What stung was the fact that Edward seemed to have no conscience when it came to me.

"It _does_ fucking matter, Isabella. You can mess with anyone else in this motherfucking organization, but I will not allow you to hurt my mother. She practically raised you, she was the one to teach you how to accept who you are. She was a mother to you when your own mother was to drunk to be one. How could you deliberately try to hurt her? _How_?" He roared, pulling me off the wall only to slam me back.

"I love you, Edward, but you have to stop," I croaked out, gasping for air as his grip had tightened to the point of making me dizzy.

I was disoriented from the harsh blow, but horrified at what he had just disclosed. I had no idea what had been in that envelope, but I was not expecting it to be something to implicate Esme. I stood in a daze, hesitant to say anything until I knew for sure Edward had calmed. The only thing I could do or say was that I loved him. The entire time he was screaming and threatening me, what my father had said the day I was shot, played on repeat.

Edward stepped back, jerking his hand away from my throat as though my skin were hot coals. The fierce purgatory, which had been burning deep in his eyes, slowly started to diminish. He was taking rapid, shallow breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists. Staring at them as though he didn't know whose hands they belonged to.

I took a step toward him and he held up a hand. "Don't," he demanded. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Edward, I didn't even know what the contents of that envelope were. When she handed it to...," I started calmly, when Edward snapped his head toward me, looking at me in disbelief.

"Tanya gave you that? What did she say to you?" He was paralyzed with fear. I could see it written all over his face. He had dropped the deadly Godfather act. The mask he had so carefully tried to keep in place had let him became human for once.

"She didn't _say _anything. I confronted her, told her I didn't trust her, wanted to know why she hadn't told you about her marriage to Santiago, and it kind of went from there." I explained exactly how everything went. Edward seemed just as puzzled as I was when I explained, in detail, how Tanya had said she needed his forgiveness. When I revealed the part to him that there was a chance she either had someone after her or someone was blackmailing her, I had his full attention.

After discussing my suspicions with him, he sat and thought about what I had said. He sat up, patting his pockets then began looking around the room. I watched as he suddenly ran around the room searching for something only to come up empty handed.

"Fuck! Have you seen my cell phone?" He shouted from the living room of our suite. If he would have asked earlier, I could have saved him the ranting and a few lost hairs. I walked out of the bedroom with his cell phone in hand.

"Thank you, love. What would I do without you?" He kissed me chastely, turning away and began to dial a number.

" I don't know, let's find out?" I whispered so lowly that I didn't think he had heard, because he didn't react to it. Evidently, the man has super sonic hearing though.

"Emmett, we're flying out tonight...No, something unexpected has come up and I need to get home...Naw, man, I'll get ahold of Nonno and let him know. You just round up everyone else and have them meet us at the helipad in half an hour, okay?...Alright, see you then." After he hung up with Emmett, he dialed who I assumed to be Aro to let him know we were flying out tonight.

"We're not going to Sicily?" I whispered, looking down at my torn cuticles which I had been abusing a lot as of lately.

"No, there has been an...incident that needs my immediate attention. Nonno was here when we arrived back from Valentino's to let me know. So we need to head back to Staten Island as soon as possible. Besides, we both have our challenges to do, you have to take your Omerta and we still need to get our marriage license." He winked, thinking that would pacify me. Truth be told, I was crushed. I had my heart set on going back to Sicily, I had someone there I was desperately wanting to see.

"Are all of our belongings packed and ready?" He didn't even give me the courtesy of looking up at me while he spoke. He typed away on his phone, treating me as though I were the maid.

"Yes." I answered testily.

"Watch the tone." He eyeballed me, pointing his finger, as though I were his child instead of his soon to be wife.

I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk off, "Whatever," I answered offhandedly.

"I cannot wait until we get married. I'll finally be able to teach you some fucking manners. I can't believe Charlie didn't do it years ago," he remarked, walking to the door. I stood, shocked at what he had just confessed. I knew he had been holding back just by the way he would clench and unclench his hands several times a day when I would do something that pissed him off. But to hear him voice his plans had me re-thinking my entire situation.

Fifteen minutes later, we were boarding the private jet once again. Instead of sitting in the back like I had the times before, I took a seat up front where I could sit and talk to Emmett, Alec and the rest of the guys. Jasper sat off to the side by himself, texting someone, not paying attention to who was boarding.

As ususual, Edward and Peter were the last two to board. As Edward passed by, I kept my head down, acting as though I was writing something in my journal. I felt the jolt of the jet take off and the relief which washed over me was_ immense._

Twenty minutes had gone by as I continued to sit and listen to Emmett tell Alec, James, and Gio an hilarious joke.

"_A young blonde woman is distraught because she fears her husband is having an affair, so she goes to a gun shop and buys a handgun. The next day she comes home to find her husband in bed with a beautiful redhead. She grabs the gun and holds it to her own head. The husband jumps out of bed, begging and pleading with her not to shoot herself. Hysterically the blonde responds to the husband, ''Shut up...you're next!_"

I started to giggle as Alec, and Gio were busting out laughing. Emmett was laughing so loud the sound was bouncing off the sidewalls of the fuselage making it louder. James sat looking confused, until Emmett tried to explain the joke. It took a few tries but he eventually conceded.

We were all laughing at the various jokes and banter when Edward called out my name. All eyes turned to me. Everyone who had been smiling, were now looking serious and guarded, including myself. I stood and walked back to see what Edward wanted, only to have him point to the bedroom suite.

Due to me consorting with the lower ranks without permission – Edward's words not mine – I was made to finish the rest of the flight in the bedroom. He said if I couldn't figure out my position amongst the ranks, then maybe a little alone time would do the trick. Anything was better than having to put up with his and Jasper's smart ass, sexist remarks. We only had two hours left anyway. I laid down and fell right to sleep.

The next time I awoke, the sun was just starting to rise. I was confused at first as to where I was, until I looked around the room and noticed my personal items sitting on my dresser and my tan, velvet, plush, throw on the back of my settee. I was back home, in my own bedroom, alone. I smiled to myself, thinking this is going to be a wonderful day.

I slid out of bed, padded my way over to my bathroom and turned on the hot water. I decided to get my personal business out of the way first so that the water could heat up. I knew I had my challenges today.

When I was in training, I would work out for three to four hours, drink a protein drink for breakfast, then I would shower. These challenges are no where near as intense or demanding as my training was.

When I stepped in under the hot spray, I was still wearing a smile on my face. It felt so good to be back home, in my own personal space. I was able to shower on my own without Edward interrupting and if I wanted, I could lock my bedroom door. I would savor these next three days as much as possible.

I had exhausted my time in the shower seeing as the water had grown cold. As I reached for my towel, someone was handing it to me. I jumped covering myself quickly, until I saw who it was.

"You have no idea what privacy is do you?" I sneered, walking past him, bumping his arm roughly so that it it shoved him out of the way.

"My house, my wife, my rules," he named off sarcastically. "I've already seen everything you have to offer anyway, so why should it matter?"

"Edward, it's called respect. You respect my space and I'll respect yours. Now, what is it that you want?" I tried keeping the tone of my voice low, yet firm. I'm sure from Edward's background all he has ever heard was yelling, or some type of threatening remarks. If I was going to change that, I had to start watching how I approached him, how I spoke to him. The changes were not going to happen over night, nor would it happen in a week. I knew it was going to take time and patience, something which I do not possess at times. But, I had to keep reminding myself that this was Edward, the same little boy I had grown up with. The same Edward who would save me when I fell down and couldn't get back up. The same Edward I had fallen in love with back in Messina, Italy ten years prior.

When he didn't say anything right away, I stepped out of my walk in closet, sans shirt and pants, to see if he was still in the room. He was standing on the veranda, looking out over the expanse of the backyard, looking deep in thought. I grabbed my robe and walked out, taking a seat on one of the Adirondack chairs.

I didn't say anything, I just let him think. If he felt like talking or venting, I was there.

"I – Yesterday should not have taken place. I don't even know what happened. I have been up all night trying to figure out when I became Carlisle, and I still...," I couldn't let him continue to castigate himself like he was. Yes, he had knocked me around a few times and not realized it, but that was all he knew. Just as my father had said, _a child learns what they live_. Parents are a child's first teacher.

"Edward, you cannot...," I began, but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"No, please, let me say what I need to say and then you can have your say," he choked out.

"I cannot remember ever being violent toward a woman. I _know_ I haven't, because that is one thing I vowed to myself never to do. When I would hear Esme crying out from Carlisle knocking her around, I would squeeze my eyes closed, put my pillow over my head, and pray to God that he would make me strong enough one day to fight him off." He choked out, before he was stopping, clearing his throat as though he had something caught in it before he continued on. "Anyway, one night after I got home from seeing you, I guess I was fourteen maybe fifteen, Carlisle had been drinking heavily most of the day. Mom had fixed chicken cacciatore and he wasn't happy with it for some reason. He had started dumping food on the floor telling her it wasn't fit for dogs to eat. He forced her to eat it off the floor. Telling her she was nothing but a whore and a bitch. When I walked in and saw my mother eating food off the floor like a dog, I lost it. I saw nothing but blood. I went straight for his throat. I was going to rip his throat out and watch him bleed to death right there. I was able to maneuver him into a pit hold and hold him to the floor, forcing him to eat every last bite. Afterward, I kicked him over and over in the gut until he vomited. I buried his face in his own vomit and made him eat it, and then I beat the shit out of him until he passed out, all with my mother sitting off the side screaming at me. After that night, he didn't raise a hand to her, but he didn't come home either," he finished, looking off to the side. He turned toward me, leaning against the rail of the veranda, and crossed his arms. He stared at me for a moment before he downed his head and shook it. He stood there not saying a word until his emotions were calm and collected, then made his way over to where I was sitting. When he knelt down in front of me, I could see the once strong, powerful mafioso boss disappear and the loving, sincere man that I once loved appear right before my eyes.

"Last night...," he stopped, laying his forehead down on my knee, shaking it back and forth lightly. He raised he finger asking for me to give him a moment. I was not only puzzled by this turn of events, but a little uneasy as well. He would go from possessive and controlling to sincere and gentle and back to a fascist asshole within sixty seconds. It was definitely keeping me on my toes.

"Last night, when you told me you loved me, I saw it. I saw the monster I had become and it terrified the hell out of me. I saw the same thing I saw the night that I walked in the door and saw my mother on the floor. I am disgusted and furious for ever allowing myself to become _that _man. I know you've heard this from me repeatedly, but I swear to you, Isabella, I will never lay a hand on you out of anger again. I can't promise it will be overnight, but I am promising you that I will change." Edward was beginning to open up a little more about his past. Hopefully that meant he was beginning to trust me.

Not long after Edward left my room, I finished dressing making sure I was comfortable but able to maneuver easily. I made my way downstairs only to find the house full of Edward's crew members. I was finally able to make it into the kitchen to get a glass of juice, knowing it would give me the energy boost that I desperately needed. I wasn't going to eat, because it would sit in my stomach like a lump of rocks.

"Good Morning, I trust you slept well?" I heard come from behind me, causing me to spill the juice as I had been pouring my second glass. I cursed throwing him a glare as I grabbed a couple of paper towels to clean up my mess.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled. He walked over, grabbed a glass, and poured his own glass of juice all the while never taking his eyes off of me.

"Can I help you with something, Jasper?" I was irritated by his sudden appearance and his staring unnerved me. Ever since Edward had brought me here I had caught Jasper sneering several times. It would be different if he wouldn't make snide, underhanded comments, but he has yet to accept my being here.

"I was wondering who you were going to challenge today?" He shrugged his shoulders as though he were being friendly. I had learned a long time ago, when someone as manipulative as Jasper asks such a question, you need to be on your toes. I not only had to watch out for Carlisle, but Jasper and James as well. I was beginning to think this was a conspiracy to take me out.

Aro and Edward walked in just in time. Edward looked between Jasper and I wondering what the hell was going on. Jasper told him we were sharing a glass of morning juice to get the blood flowing. For some reason I felt there was an underlying message there. Edward walked over and kissed my forehead, taking me in his arms. Again, Jasper sneered my way.

_Jealous much?_

"Good Morning, Isabella. I have just explained to Edward how your challenges will work. Right now we're waiting on Esme to get here then we shall begin. First, you need to choose the first of your four adversaries. There are a group of men out in the dining room which you may choose from. After each challenge has been completed and you're able to retrieve your flag, then you will be allowed to move on to your next challenge until all four challenges have been completed. Do you understand the rules?" Aro had grown to be more of a grandfather to me than a famiglia Boss. His demeanor screamed power, yet he didn't demand or expect it. It was all in the way he carried himself. Having him conduct my challenge instead of Carlisle, I don't think I could have gotten any luckier.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent, let's go out and you may chose your first adversary."

When we walked out, the men who had been chatting, quickly quieted down, and stepped back into a formation line. There were a total of eight men. Some I knew, some I didn't, and some I did not expect to be here. Aro told me my first challenge would be retrieving information from a rival on a stolen drug shipment.

_Oh shit!_

Alec, Emmett, and Garrett, were among the few who I actually knew. I had heard in passing of Collin and Seth, who was a cutie and had a baby face. The final two had actually been brought in the day before for skimming off the top, which meant they had stolen either money or drugs. I chose the first of the two, because I would rather interrogate someone that I had never met before, rather than someone I knew. If you know them and vice verse that person tends not to take you seriously.

"Number three."

Aro nodded his head for number three to follow. Esme had just shown, having little time to say hello and give me a quick hug. Edward had chosen his first adversary directly after I chose mine. As I was walking out, his group of men were walking in. They looked to be more nervous than my group. According to Aro, he would also start with a different challenge.

I was placed in a room where Aro told me to get my mind wrapped around the processes. I started going over the techniques I wanted to use when the door opened. Esme walked in smiling one of her warm, motherly smiles that instantly put my nerves at ease. She embraced me in her arms as though I were ten years old again. I breathed in her lemony, basil, motherly smell that only Esme had. It made remembering my younger years happier and less pain filled.

"Mia figlia, you will do wonderfully out there. As soon as you complete your challenges, you must submit your Omerta. It is of _dire _consequence they are complete by sunset tomorrow. Do you understand?" The way she said dire, I had a feeling there was something I was not being told. I wonder if it had the same thing to do with why we were not going to Italy?

"Why is it so important?" I asked, looking on suspiciously. Why was everyone keeping secrets from me?

"Edward didn't tell you?" She asked surprised. There was a point at one time, when Esme thought Edward did no wrong. I have no idea when that changed, but growing up Edward would always blame things on the neighbor kids and Esme would back him on it.

_Flashback_

_Italy_

_Spring~~7yrs old._

_Edward and I had been playing out by the shed when we saw a centipede crawl underneath a rock. _

_The neighbor boy, Arney, who was eleven, had moved in five houses down just this past winter. He usually didn't play with us. He called us babies and would ride away on his crappy, old bicycle. _

_On this warm, Messina Spring day, he stopped to see what we were looking at. We told him it was a huge centipede, but we couldn't get to it because the rock was too heavy for us to lift. Arney told us to move as he walked over and lifted that big ole' rock. I was impressed, Edward not so much. I thanked Arney, and started digging for that centipede with Edward. We didn't realize how big and deep we had made the hole until Esme had come out to check on us. She gasped, covering her mouth and began chastising us. She made us get inside and into the showers immediately. Once we had gotten all cleaned up we were to help her in the kitchen, which never bothered either one of us. _

_Carlisle came home at precisely 6PM for dinner. When he mentioned the hole, Edward and I looked at one another. Edward was about to apologize when Esme told him the neighbor kid did it. She told him she couldn't point out which one, because she had been in the kitchen off and on. Carlisle grumbled and then told Esme to fix it, but Edward and I both knew we would be the ones doing it, which the very next morning we did. _

I shook my head only to hear her sigh. I knew from past experiences, when she sighed she wasn't telling me. It was beyond frustrating when most of the time you're the one left in the dark about the most important issues.

"Where is he?" I asked taking off toward the door.

"Taking his challenge, where you're going. Aro called, they're ready for you." Esme opened the door, holding her arm open, in a sweeping motion as though she were saying s_he_ was following _me. _

Before walking through the door, I shook out my arms, rolled my neck, jumped on the balls of my feet, and circled my shoulders. This had been a thing I had done since I entered the underworld. John had told me it would get my "juices" flowing.

When I pushed the door open, I saw number three laying flat on his back on a wooden table, just as I had asked. His hands and feet were bound by leather straps to keep him from moving and a gag had been placed at his head. Emmett and Garrett stood off to the side as was Esme and another man I didn't know.

I walked up to number three's side so he could see me and he jumped. I chuckled darkly, letting him know he _should _be scared.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in quite the little predicament, wouldn't you say?" I asked walking around the bench where the devices were during interrogations such as these. I didn't know how much torture Edward was used to using, but when I was at home in Messina, the last two years, my father had put me in charge of the lighter interrogations. The men on the crew had nicknamed me the intimidator, because I could get most to confess.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, turning his head away from me.

"Let me refresh your memory, my friend. I have 60 kilos of pure, uncut cocaine missing and only three people knew about it. You, me, and the supplier. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't see why the supplier would want it back considering he's the one giving it to me in the first place." Number three ignored me, shrugging his shoulders, until I punched him in his sternum causing him to start gasping. If punched hard enough in the sternum, you can actually kill a person.

"Remember who holds your life in their hands. Now answer me!" I screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

I was already tired of playing with this guy. I wanted to get this done and over with. My father always said I didn't have any patience. I walked over to my table of torture toys and picked up one of my favorites, the Thumbscrew.

The Thumbscrew is a torture device which was first used in the medieval era. The victim's thumbs or fingers were placed in the vice and slowly crushed. The crushing bars were sometimes lined with sharp metal points to puncture the thumbs and inflict more pain in the nail beds. Larger, heavier devices based on the same design were applied to crush feet and ears. It's primary intention was to extract confessions. Of course, when John taught me how to use these devices, he also taught me that being a woman would prove to be my most useful resource. We're about to find out.

I grabbed the Thumbscrew and began to unscrew the vice. I nodded my head to Emmett and Garrett who immediately stepped to either side of number three waiting for my next instruction.

I could feel the adrenaline starting to pump faster as I picked up my third thumbscrew making a show of unscrewing the vice on it. By the time I had finished with my sixth and final vice, I was a ball of energy.

"Mr. McCarty, Mr. De Lucci, would you both be so kind as to strip our young friend here." I stepped back, allowing Emmett room to move into my place in order to do as I had asked. It took them less than a minute and they stepped back.

"Very nice. Do you have a wife or girlfriend?" I asked running my finger lightly over his chest. I knew what kind of reaction I was going to get out of him, which was exactly what I was going for. I saw him gulp as though he was taking a large drink before he answered me.

"Girlfriend."

"She is one very lucky girl." The only way she would have been lucky is if she either used a toy to get herself off or she was getting some on the side. This guy was lucky to have measured four inches hard. At least I can still be seductive when I want to be.

I picked up one of the vices and walked up to his head. I looked down and smiled. I lowered to his ear and began whispering. "If you tell me where my missing coke is, I won't be forced to put you through all of this pain. I don't want to see you hurt. So, if you just tell me where it's at...,"I was whispering when he blew it. The fuse that had been lit an hour ago, was now burning at both ends.

"Fuck you, bitch! You get off on shit like this." He had the nerve to speak to me that way when he was the one laying before me naked with a fucking hard on.

I grabbed one of the vices and attached it to his right trigger finger. I didn't waste anytime in tightening it. As soon as I heard the crunching of bones, I felt slightly better.

_Fuck, I'm demented._

Number three roared out in pain as I attached two more. One to his right thumb and one to his left pointer finger. I was going to make damn sure any useful limbs were either going to be broken, mutilated, or incapacitated.

He was howling in pain with tears streaming down his face. His breath was coming out in pants as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"End your pain, tell me where my coke is," I demanded harshly. I was pissed off because this fucker was holding out on me and making it take longer than it should, but my adrenalin was also pumping, giving me that natural high.

"Word is out on the street, sweetheart. Everyone knows you're just Masen's whore. We don't answer to you." And that my friends was what sent me over the edge. I gave an evil sneer and grabbed the last three vices. I never gave a warning. I never said a word. I attached the first one to the base of his dick and started tightening the vice until I couldn't tighten it any more. Grabbing the next one, I placed it in the center of his dick, and did the same, the entire time number three was screaming and wailing. The final vice I attached under the bright purple head and began tightening. I was going to tighten until his dick actually exploded. It was almost to that point until the mystery man stepped out of the shadows. He held up a blue flag that signaled my challenge was complete.

_Well shit. _

I nodded my head, took the flag and left the room with Esme, Emmett and Garrett in tow. Emmett and Garrett were still looking a little green when we rejoined Aro in the dining room. Emmett stumbled slightly as he tried to sit in one of the chairs earning a chuckle from Esme.

_Hm, he must be squeamish._

Aro began telling me about my second challenge, which would lead directly into my third, as another group of men walked in. This time I had earned Edward's left over crew, and I only recognized one of them.

"You may now choose you second and third adversaries, Isabella." Aro directed.

As I told him who my second and then third choices were, I was running strategies over in my head.

These two challenges would not only take precision but also an infallible plan. First, I had to gain access to The Glass Diamond undetected, which shouldn't be too hard, considering the time I had spent over in Afghanistan, lurking around in the desert at night. I almost got myself and John shot a few times because I wanted to be Bella-bad ass, but I learned quickly.

I was dismissed and told I could start my challenge now, if I wanted to take that risk. If I was to be caught, I was on my own or I could begin this evening. According to Esme, I had to have my Omerta completed by sunset tomorrow_. I was so confused._ I chose to begin, and was dismissed with a good luck.

I have no idea how my adversaries play a role in these two challenges, but I guess I'm about to find out. My first adversary was no where to be seen and I wasn't waiting around on him. I took off for The Glass Diamond, pulling up a blueprint of the vault and security system on a laptop system Esme had downloaded, which she had slipped by Aro.

_I could always count on Esme._

According to the blueprints, it looked as though the vault itself was protected by a dual locking system: a combination and a key lock, not to mention the two feet of reinforced steel. The key was going to be the easy part, seeing as that can be duplicated in advance. The combination on the other hand could prove to be a little tricky. I have only cracked one other vault and it took me over thirty minutes to do so. The one I am most concerned with, is the a fail-safe alarm that consists of magnets. If not maneuvered precisely, then it will notify every New York City Police Officer, SWAT, ATF, DEA and FBI as soon as the vault is opened, and the magnets are no longer touching. Which in turn, lands my ass in upstate New York in Bedford Hills Correctional Facility for Women.

_Thanks, but no thanks. _

I decided to wait to get a better look at the magnetic locking system. If it's anything like the job we pulled off in Lyon, Paris last year, then I shouldn't have a problem. By the time I arrived, I had a plan in mind, but I also had a plan B and plan C just in case. I wasn't going to leave any room for error.

I looked down at the clock to see that it was 4:45 PM. The Glass Diamond would be closing at 5 PM for the day and would not re-open until Monday morning. Hopefully it will not be discovered until then. I make sure I have my gloves in my purse, and my small tool kit I always carry with me in cases such as these.

What, you do remember who my father was, correct?

I check my hair, lipstick, and give myself a small pep talk before exiting my car for the last time. I strut my shit into this place like I know I belong and set plan A into motion.

As I enter the store the first thing I notice, only two men are working the counters the rest are women. _This could be harder than I thought._ I walked straight back to the case where some of the cheaper diamonds are and a young girl who doesn't look older than twenty. I smile a warm smile and start looking at the different rings as though I am interested. She's twirling her hair, looking through a _Glamour_ magazine as though I'm not even standing there. An older gentleman with a paunch stomach and an obvious toupee walks over while adjusting his belt to try to hide said stomach, and reprimands the young girl for not helping me right away.

"Candy, why don't you go into the backroom and shine, okay," he gently coaxes her, pointing her in the direction she needs to be. Candy shrugs her shoulders and bounces off to go "shine", as she was told to do.

"I am so sorry. She's a sweet girl with a pretty face, but a little slow upstairs," he tells me, whilst pointing to his temple. I tell him no need in apologizing and we get down to business.

Fifteen minutes into conducting business with "Frank", I have him eating out of the palm of my hand. I request to see a setting for a ring that I really liked so that I could show my potential fiance. He's too happy to show me to one of the dark show rooms. He puts his sweaty hand to my lower back and guides me to the darkened room. Out of my peripheral vision, I see my first adversary walk in.

_Game on!_

"Please make yourself comfortable and I'll be with you momentarily," he tells me and goes to greet my adversary. As Frank is greeting him that gives me the chance to slip into a different room than what Frank originally wanted me in.

Plan A is moving along beautifully, that is until I hear Frank's voice right outside the door of the room I was previously occupying. I look around to see if there is anyway that I could hide, no such luck. These rooms are maybe three foot by five. Enough to fit four chairs and a small folding table. I look up to see if there is a security camera and I'm surprised there isn't. I sit as still as possible waiting to see if he's going to enter when the door knob begins to turn. _Shit!_

"Frank...where do the three and four carats go?" I hear the nasally voice ask, which belongs to Candy and I want to kiss that girl for distracting him. I take a deep breath and look down at my watch, which reads 5:16 PM. They should be closing any minute now. Hopefully Frank has forgotten about me with the distraction Candy provided.

All I can do now is sit and wait.

5:45 PM...6:26 PM...I can still hear people talking and laughing, but by the sounds of it they have closed for the evening.

7:11 PM...9:48 PM...The last of the employees have _finally_ gone home. Christ, most people can't wait to leave for the day.

Knowing there are security camera's out the front, I'm not taking any chances. First things first, I quickly braid my long, nut-brown colored hair and pull the full-faced, black mask out of my purse, slipping it on my head, and tucking the braid up and under so that my hair is completely concealed. I pull my black leather gloves on, turn my black, off the shoulder, shirt up to where it fully covers up to my neck and pull my black leggings down that were under my skirt. I was ready to see what I faced.

I slipped out of the showroom, taking notice of the security camera's. _One in the corner_. I eased myself along the wall out of view of the camera. Once I made it to where I could reach it, I pointed it downward and sprayed silicone on the lens. I continued to ease myself along the wall until I came to the elevator, which would lead me down to the vaults. The motion detector at the foot of the elevator had been disabled by an application of spray silicone, and the vault's light detector had been rendered useless with a simple piece of tape. With all of the prep work done, I found myself alone with the vault. I took another deep breath and prepared to get to work on entering one of the most difficult vaults in New York City.

Gaining access to the vault was not the same as gaining entrance to the store. The alarm was automatic and could not be turned off. I was able to overthrow the fail safe alarm with minimal moves. The combination lock was a bit more difficult, but with my nimble fingers and training I was able to open it within minutes. I snipped the magnets out of their resting places and taped them together, allowing the vault door to be opened without ever separating the magnets. The taping of the magnets was the final step.

I pried open the heavy door that lead me to some of the world's largest, most expensive diamonds. It took me four and a half hours to empty that vault and ten minutes to haul it out to where I had parked my second vehicle. Once I had made it out, there sitting on the hood of my charger was my adversary, smiling looking smug as shit. I opened the trunk of my car, placed my treasures in it and slammed it shut. The entire time my adversary was sitting, shaking his head.

"Okay, what the hell are you looking so smug about?" I asked irritated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Honey, it's not smug, it's proud. I cannot believe, you, a tiny, little shit just pulled off that heist. There was no way I was going to stand in your way more than I did. You still have your second boy to get through. Here are you directions. Good luck." He smiled, shook his head again and walked away.

I was smiling internally as I made myself comfortable inside my 2000 Metallic Grey, Dodge Viper. My baby. The feel of her leather wrapped around my body, felt like I was a new born swaddled in the arms of my mother. The purr of her engine gave me goosebumps as, once again my adrenaline started to pump. I read over the directions, familiarizing myself with them so that I didn't have to refer to them again. I buckled up, stepped on the gas, peeled out of the parking lot, making my way to my final destination.

_One more challenge._

I was ten miles away from my target stop, when out of no where an older model Mustang comes flying up behind me and hits me from behind.

_My baby!_

Once...twice...three times and I am pissed off. All of my cars are my babies, but this one was special because my grandfather had bought her for me as a grooming and training graduation gift. It may sound strange coming from a woman, but that's just how it is. Mess with my cars, and you're messing with your life. I pull my Colt .45 out, as soon as the asshole goes to hit me again, I slam my breaks on _letting_ him hit me. I put the car in park, throw the door open, and know this motherfucker is about to have a bad fucking day.

I walk to the drivers side door, shoot the window out, reach in and pull his ass out onto the pavement. He's staring wide-eyed, as though he is seeing his first pair of tits as a teenager.

"Can you tell me why you thought it a good idea to hit my car? Because right now, the only thing I can come up with is because you're fucking oobatz!" I screamed, while pointing my gun between his eyes. He lay on the ground, staring at me for a moment before bursting into tears.

_Seriously? _

I didn't know what to say or what to do. This was supposed to be my second adversary, but he's lying on the ground sobbing. I turned around and left.

I had ten miles to go before I dropped and my adversary was on the ground crying. It was smooth sailing. I dropped the diamonds, picked up my flag and headed back to the main estate. I was ready for my final challenge. Once I completed this, I could take my Omerta and relax a couple of days before the chaos continued.

When I made it back, Aro, Esme, Edward and some of the crew where waiting. Esme and Aro greeted me with huge smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations, la nipote, you did an outstanding job. Your final challenge will take place tomorrow at 3 PM. Get some rest, both of you. Tomorrow is a big day." Aro kissed my forehead, turned, looked at Edward, then walked out.

Something told me by the way he leveled Edward with that stare, it was a warning. About what? I had no idea, but I was exhausted and ready for something to eat, a shower and bed. Aro was right, tomorrow _is_ going to be a big day. In more ways than one.

A/N

Well there you have Chapter 8 Innocence Lovers...

Oh the possibilities...

See you in two-three weeks...This is Pappy. Don't forget to R&R.

Recommendations:

**Dark Velvet by CristinaN**

A world of sex, money and power and there all his. A different kind of love story. MOBWARD and a whole lot more read A/N inside. E/B Pairing Complete

s/9112166/1/Dark-Velvet

.  .

**Betrayal by StillDreaming85**

Drabble Mafia Fic. What is the ultimate act of Betrayal? For Bella it was when her husband and best friend slept together. Find out how she dealt with them and how she plans to turn her life around. Will she find happiness? B/E Pairing

. ?sid=10510 . ?sid=10510

**Left Without a Choice by Momma2fan**

Summary: After her parents are murdered, Bella and her brothers flee to the protection of their Godfather. When Bella discovers information that puts her life at risk, her only choice is to marry a man that she hates. Edward is a hard man, one that wants nothing to do with his reluctant bride. Can this pair ever learn to love each other...before their enemies destroy them? AH E/B WIP

. ?sid=10221

.../15/Left-Without-a-Choice

/.../15749/Left-Without-a-Choice/story


End file.
